The Girl that Lived
by Gwilwillith
Summary: Part 2 of Percy's Saga - Following more intrepid adventures of Percy as she learns to live again and embraces life and her heart whilst balancing her family, friends, work and her 'mildly' criminal connections. Will she survive what hunts her? Will it end happily ever after? Will love conquer all?
1. Prologue - The Girl that Lived

Prologue - The Girl that Lived

I stood outside the house, my hair up in a ponytail, glasses perched on my nose and clipboard in hand. That was harder than you'd think seeing as I had one arm back in a sling. I was taking control, and I had a time limit, only two hours to get everything out. The movers were useless. I was barking instructions to various men in overalls. I was not in a good mood. Who would be after…

"Come on, we haven't got all day. Please try and be careful, some of this furniture is unique and very, expensive." I said, frustration lacing my voice. I now wished I had taken Mycroft up on his offer of discreet movers, but it all felt too subversive at the time. There was nothing to be ashamed of. It happened everyday to all sorts of people.

Angie decided to go and see Percy; she had been quiet for a few days, so unlike her friend she thought. When she arrived outside Percy's house, Angie saw why.

"Hi Percy, what's going on here?" Asked Angie.

"I'm moving." I said bluntly. It was obvious.

"I can see that, but why?" Angie inquired again. I rolled my eyes.

"Necessity." I said.

"That still doesn't explain why." Angie pressed. I'm surprised she didn't already know.

"Jim kicked me out. I have two hours to move the remnants of my stuff and leave." I sniped acidly.

"What? When did this happen?" Angie asked shocked. Wow, she was a good actress I thought spitefully.

"Last night." I replied stoically.

"Where are you going to live?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm putting most of my stuff into storage and then I'm staying with Mycroft for a while and in time I'm going to be house hunting." I answered quickly. Why was she still here?

"Oh Percy, I'm sorry." Angie offered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Angela." I sniped. _It's your fault anyway_. I nearly said, but stopped myself. I wasn't going to be one of those women.

"Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." She said. I nodded.

"Thanks, I'll be fine though." I walked away, talking to the moving men. Issuing more instructions.

Angie could see how hard Percy was taking the separation, but she was being a Holmes, push away emotion and be efficient. It wasn't healthy, but it was a brilliant coping method when lots had to be done. Percy was pulling away from life already, becoming an emotionless human who survived by putting work first. Sherlock and Percy were so similar it was scary, thought Angie, but maybe it was for the best. Angie looked at her best friend once more before leaving. The question still being asked, what happened?!

After some bribery and a flirty smile the movers managed to get everything packed and gone by 2pm. I had an hour's grace. I looked around the gigantic house and felt so alone and unwanted. I slipped off my wedding and engagement ring and left them on Jim's desk in his study. I moved my moonstone ring back onto my left hand and sighed. This chapter of my life was over. I locked the front door and posted my key through the letterbox. It's not like I needed it anymore. I decided to walk to Mycroft's, it was on the other side of Central London, but I needed the crowds to carry me along to my new life. I let myself into Mycroft's house where Mycroft was waiting for me; I ran towards him and burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 1 - Heartbreak & Heartache

AN: The text in bold are indicating Facebook posts. Normal text is Percy's thoughts and dialogue.

I have decided I need a slightly more regular updating schedule. I will update every Sunday until a special post on the 10th October, the update schedule will then stretch to every two weeks. This way I have to time to get everything written up to right standard and you all get regular updates.

I have upped the rating of this story to M, it doesn't necessarily mean there will be adult scenes, but there is a chance. It's more to cover the use of some more adult language and some of the violence. If anyone has any issues with anything they read, please PM me and I will happily talk about it, or send you a more censored version.

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan fiction. Any copyright infringement is unintended. All familiar characters belong to their respective owners. Angie belongs to **naturerocs** and I own Percy.

I hope you enjoy the next installment of Percy's story…

Chapter 1 - Heartbreak and Heartache

I'd made it through the afternoon; I'd got everything moved out of the house. I hadn't looked back. I couldn't look back, it was too tempting to stay and face the consequences. The clock had just struck 3pm as I'd got back to Mycroft's. I let out a sigh of relief. Coming back to Mycroft's town house had felt somewhat normal, like coming home. I unpacked the essentials in my room and sunk onto my bed, at first I just felt numb, but soon I was sobbing my heart out. The crying stopped after two hours. As soon I stopped crying I just stood up, washed may face and went downstairs. I then cooked us dinner and went to bed. I got up the next day, went to work and everything was normal, it all seemed easier than before. I thought I'd be distraught, barley functioning, perhaps I'd known this was going to happen for longer than I'd realised. Normality had set in, and I wasn't as bad as I feared.

In fact I made it through two weeks then three weeks, even four. I survived the monotony of it all. I kept going; apathy and numbness fuelled me to keep busy and not dwell on the whole situation.

**Back to work this morning...it's only lunchtime...can I go home yet?!**

I posted on Facebook. I know, get me in this modern age. More surprising was Mycroft's response.

**You've had more than enough time off. Get back to work. **

Wow, someone's grumpy, I thought. I closed down Facebook and got on with some reports that needed finishing. Whoever had been my replacement for the last month had been completely useless. I seemed to be spending all my time fixing their mistakes. As an extra punishment I was on late nights for the next two weeks, Mycroft's little punishment for the time off I'd taken, it was boring and I was out the way.

The late shift was 5pm to 8am. By 7pm the office was nearly empty, just a few hangers on. By 9pm it was dead. I was going insane sat in the dimly lit room trying to find things to do. I'd re-written the three reports already, not exactly taxing, just slightly more time consuming than usual, my fingers in my right hand were stiff and sore. In fact my entire right arm ached. It was healing slowly, but after the incident, it just didn't feel right. I opened my desk draw and pulled out some painkillers and looked for something to drink. Typical, the water machine was empty. I slipped into Mycroft's office to see of there was any tea, no tea, but some lovely malt whiskey. I may have poured myself a rather liberal glass and padded back to my desk. I popped the pills into my mouth and took a large gulp of the whiskey. I burnt, but it was welcomed. I could already feel its numbing effects. Facebook pinged at me.

**It hasn't been four weeks already, has it? **

John asked. I grimaced, it had, and a long four weeks they had been.

**It has. I better not complain, I'll get yelled at again! **

I replied sarcastically. It wouldn't surprise me if Mycroft had my page hacked.

**Well, is your arm better? No bruising, no swelling, no purple, no pain? **

John enquired. He was so sweet and caring, I always marveled at how he was single. I looked down at my right arm. Should I lie or be honest? I went with sardonic honesty. The whiskey was helping with my inhibitions and glass number two was slipping down nicely.

**Um...no it's painful, bruised and an odd colour, but I have whiskey and strong pain killers so it's not all bad. **

I could imagine John's face. He would think I was joking for five seconds and then realise I wasn't.

**No, no, whiskey and painkillers don't mix you should know that. Get over to Bart's now, I need to take a look at it. **

John ordered. I snorted and spun round on my chair thinking of a reply. Wow, I was quite buzzed. Facebook pinged again, John adding a bit of a rant.

**And Mycroft, I don't give a damn, I'm her doctor, and she is not going to work with her arm like that. If she just left it alone, it could get so bad that it never properly heals and she might even lose it. Either way, right now, she can't possibly be much use to you, so just shove off. **

I giggled at John's candidness. I'd love to see him stand up to Mycroft.

**Well that's all that's in the office, and I'll be fine**. I posted. It sounded like an excuse and sort of was if I'd walked down the corridor to the kitchenette I'm sure I could have found something non-alcoholic…Oh well!

**No, Percy, seriously, that is not a good mix. We don't need you going into another coma. If you won't come down to Bart's, I'll come down there.**

John chided. I rolled my eyes at the computer screen.

**I'm on night duty. I'll be fine, seriously. I'll try and come by the hospital in the morning. **

I offered, hoping it would plicate his mothering, I was wrong.

**Doctor's orders. Now Percy. Don't make me come down there and get you. **John threatened, and I could almost hear his frustration.

**Please, do take on the government to get me to have a check-up. John, I'm glad you care, but just leave it. I'll come and see you when I get a chance to go home, but until then, I have to deal with it. **

I sighed as I typed. John's righteous anger wouldn't change anything; it would probably just make it worse.

**It's not just a check-up. Percy, Mycroft already got your brother killed, I'm not letting him do this to you. If you won't come down, fine, I'm on my way down there. **

His mention of Sherlock irked me and he was treating me like a child. I poured myself another drink and downed it quickly.

**John just back off! I am an adult and I can deal with this. Thank you for patching me up and your concern, but it's no longer needed. **

I sniped. Not caring if it hurt his feelings.

**Damn stubborn Holmes. **

He replied quickly

**I'm a Moriarty. **

I retorted. Then I remembered I wasn't anymore, legally I was, but not for much longer, but I knew it would annoy John so I left it as it was.

**That just makes it worse. Either way... **

John seemed set on coming down and rescuing me.

**Fine do what you want. Good luck trying to get in. **

I replied childishly. He could get in somehow, but it would be fairly hard.

I sat and spun round in my chair and waited for John. He'd make it here. Sherlock often overshadowed his talents, which was a shame, as John could be quite brilliant. I didn't have to wait long, perhaps an hour before I could hear footsteps coming down the corridor and random door being opened.

"Percy, you in here?" Called John. I rolled my eyes.

"Where else would I be?!" I bit back.

"Alright, calm down. First of all, how many painkillers have you taken, and how much alcohol have you had?" He asked, all business.

"Umm...I've had four aspirin and four paracetamol and something else since lunchtime. I've had three whiskeys with ice." I slurred slightly.

"Oh god...Don't ever do that again. Alright, let me see your arm." He said calmly. His voice sounded so loud in my head.

"Not so loud, please..." I muttered as I swiveled round to present my broken appendage.

"Sorry." He smiled. He looked at my arm and frowned. "Percy, you really shouldn't be working. I don't think it set properly. You haven't been resting it like I told you have you? Did you even wear the cast for longer than a day?" He asked sternly.

"I rested, I relaxed, I only went out for a day trip at the weekend, and I wore the cast for two weeks. I didn't take it off, I was told to take it off when I got to work this morning. Apparently it doesn't meet the dress code." I recited and lied. I had been very good; I'd done everything I was supposed to. The fight with Jim hadn't helped, I think that's when it re-broke, but no one had noticed so I kept quiet.

"Alright, well it's not properly healed. I think I'm going to have to x-ray it to see if it's set properly, but either way, you're gonna have to wear the cast for a couple more weeks. And Mycroft can just deal with it. These are doctor's orders, he has a problem with it, and he can take it up with me." John ordered firmly. I sighed.

"Okay fine. You can talk to him. I'm apparently too irritating to acknowledge at the moment. I can't leave the office tonight." I said glumly.

"Overstuffed git." Muttered John rudely. I tried not to smirk. "Well, I'm not leaving you in this state. It's slow at Bart's right now anyway, and I'm with a patient." He grinned at me.

"Okay, this is going to be very boring, I have to sit here and be alert in case the phone rings. If it does ring, I have to call Mycroft and then do as I'm told." I said to John, explaining how boring my job was for the next two weeks.

"Well, hopefully it won't ring, since it's...4am." John chuckled.

"Is it?! I hadn't noticed." I said honestly. What had I been doing all night?

"Yeah." He nodded. I glanced at John.

Thanks for coming to see me, the company's nice." I smiled.

"Don't mention it. Can't Mycroft hire some lackey to do this instead of making you do this?" John asked. He sounded baffled by the whole situation.

"I think its punishment for being stupid enough to get a broken arm. Depending on his mood depends whether or not I am the lackey or not." I said dryly. Oh how I loved to be a lackey.

"He shouldn't be treating you like that. It's not your fault you got a broken arm, he's the one who put you into that situation!" John said indignantly.

"I don't know; I'm in a bit over my head." I admitted quietly.

"Well, just be careful. I meant what I said about him getting Sherlock killed." John said darkly. I looked at him again and could see the grief hidden behind the anger. I remembered the papers printing all sorts, but I didn't really take it in. Sherlock had never told me what happened, neither had Jim. I was as much in the dark as everyone else, well I was aware that both men survived. Poor John, he knew his enemy survived but not his best friend.

"I know. I will be careful." I nodded, patting John's hand. I lent back in my chair and sighed. "Although only you and Angie seem to care what happens to me. I feel a bit disposable at the moment." I uttered sadly.

"Well, Mycroft's an idiot, and..." John obviously stopped himself before slighting Jim, so I did it for him.

"...And Jim is a cheating bastard." I spat.

"What?" Asked John. He looked taken aback by my sudden angry words.

"Apparently he's having an affair. Go figure." I muttered sarcastically.

"Uh...are you, uh...you sure?" John asked he still looked worried.

"Yeah, he told me himself." I confirmed. Fighting the memories of that horrendous night.

"Oh. Uh...sorry." John offered lamely.

"I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner, then again it probably has. Oh well." I shrugged.

"Oh well? That's all you're going to say about it, is oh well? You're not even going to do anything about it? And don't say that, Percy, no one deserves to be cheated on." John's breathing quickened after his tirade.

"What else is there to say, it's not going to change anything? Being angry isn't going to stop it from happening. Maybe it's a blessing in disguise, who knows?!" I said nonchalantly. I'd been angry, I been so upset and I'd been sick, nothing had changed, none of those emotions brought the man I loved back. I'd even been high, none of it helped. So apathy was my next best choice.

"And he told you this? He actually told you he was having an affair? Percy, not even he's crazy enough to actually tell you he's cheating on you." John was defending Jim? Had the world turned upside down? Or was I that temperamental?

"The argument started because he saw me with a friend, who happened to be an ex-boyfriend I dated before I even met him. We were messing around, and I suppose to an outside point of view it looked like flirting, it really wasn't. He really is mad enough to tell me and flaunt it." I spat bitterly.

"If he was really having an affair, do you really think he'd get mad over it seeming like you were doing the same thing he'd been doing?" John asked. I looked at him like he'd grown an extra head, and then shrugged.

"I have no idea. People can be hypocritical." I replied. I had to ask.

"Why are you so interested, I thought you'd be pleased Jim had made such a big mistake?!"

"Yeah, well...did...I don't suppose he said who with?" John stuttered.

"Nope, also I don't stick around long enough to ask." That wasn't entirely true, I just couldn't remember half of it clearly, plus the mixture of alcohol and rage and lots of crying blurred the night into mass of pain.

"Oh." He said looking a bit deflated. He shook his head as though he was trying to push thought away.

"Why, do you know who it is?!" I asked sharply.

"No...I mean...Alright, don't over react, but...at the hospital, I guess he still poses as Jim from IT sometimes, and...I've heard some rumours, that he's been...that he's been dating Angie...but, I mean, obviously it wouldn't be true, Angie would never do that!" John stammered. I took a moment to let that sink in. Angie? Angie!

"I'm sorry did you say Angie, as in our Angie, your sister, my best friend?!" I spat coolly. I couldn't believe it; of all the people…I poured myself another large glass of whiskey and downed it. It didn't help. John reached across and moved the bottle out of my reach. I nearly yelled at him, but bit my tongue, they say don't shoot the messenger.

"Alright, none of that. Yes, they kept saying the detective's girlfriend...but I mean, come on, we both know Angie would never do that! It's just a stupid and very wrong rumour." John declared.

"Hmm." I answered. It was starting to make sense; he'd always had this slight obsession with her. I should've seen it from the start.

"Come on, you know Angie wouldn't do that, not with anyone, let alone Moriarty, let alone your husband!" He defended Angie. He wanted me to not to believe it so badly. John knew. He knew Jim was perfectly capable of doing anything terrible as easily as breathing. Why should this be any different?

"I don't know anything." I said stonily.

"Well, I know my sister well enough to know that she would never hurt you like that." John retorted.

"Okay." I dismissed. I closed my eyes and slowly let my mind go blank. I needed to sort all of this out. The quarter bottle of whiskey I'd drunk was starting to really take effect, that and the pain killers, it was almost like being high, just less fun. A close second a mildly more legal.

John looked at Percy concerned, not only was her arm re-broken, but also she was in denial. As much as he hated to admit it, seeing Percy with Moriarty, you could see their connection, how they adored each other. They defended each other and balanced each other. Angie had yelled long and hard about it, even telling him things she'd observed when she'd stayed at Percy's. He'd not wanted to believe it, but they were perfect for each other. Moriarty was a monster, but would he truly betray Percy? John just didn't know. She was halting her emotions, pretending they didn't exist; this couldn't be healthy for her. For all her similarities to Sherlock, her current position with her hands steepled under chin and eyes closed accepted, her emotions set her apart, they made her alive and vivacious. If she stopped feeling she'd stop living. John looked at the woman he'd known for over half his life and sighed. He knew he's get nothing out of her for a while so stood up and left, taking Mycroft's whiskey with him.

After John had come to visit me at work, after we'd ranted on Facebook at each other something changed. Some of the things he'd revealed had stuck in my mind and were driving me insane. That week the dreams had started the constant onslaught of memories, nightmares and flashbacks haunting me whenever I closed my eyes. I felt detached, like I was living someone else's life. Every morning I woke with a tear stained pillow and an aching in my chest. I felt nervous around people. I kept pushing on through; I had to get on with my life.

Friday rolled round and I started to panic. I would have time, the weekend meant time. I needed to be busy and active, not alone in my head. Work that day was hell. Some major international incident had tempers running high and stress levels rocketing. I got yelled at by some junior for making a cup of tea, instead of telling them they'd lose their job if they ever spoke to me like that again, I just looked at the scared and scurried away. Even Mycroft noticed. It was his voice, he was Irish, he sounded so similar…That afternoon I'd had to meet a grieving family who's son had died on active service for MI6. I had to tell a mother she'd lost her son. She was broken, so broken at the news. As I made my way back to the office the tears silently fell, a wall of gut wrenching sadness smacked me in the chest. It had to stop. I had to stop. I text Mycroft to say I was heading home early and that I'd see him at home. I turned off from Whitehall towards Soho and to a discreet dealer I knew.

I didn't remember making it home. I didn't remember crumpling the floor at the foot of the bed. I just felt pain, gut wrenching pain. There was a gentle knock on the door and Mycroft came in.

"Persephone? You've been a bit quiet for a while..." I looked up at him through watery eyes and sniffed, tears never ceasing their hot trail down my face. I could feel myself shaking; I was trying not to throw up. Mycroft glanced at my clenched left hand and saw the syringe. It was full; my hands had been shaking too much to use it. Mycroft looked more carefully and noticed it was a huge dose; it probably would've killed her.

"Percy, you promised me you wouldn't do this again." Mycroft sighed.

"I..it...it hurts so much..." I stammered through the sobs.

"Please, Percy, it will hurt worse if you do this. It might feel good at first, but in the end it's just going to hurt more." He tried to reason with me.

"M-m-my heart is brea...breaking." I cried.

"Please, Percy, it will be alright. This is only going to make it worse. Please, give it to me." He pushed and I dropped the syringe. I pulled my knees up to my chest and stated sobbing again. Everything hurt. I felt Mycroft sit next to me and wrap an arm around my shoulders. I cuddled into my brother.

"It will be alright, Percy. I'll look after you." Mycroft comforted.

"How could he do this, I gave him everything I am." I sobbed.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." He said sincerely. I knew Mycroft couldn't fix it, nothing could.

"I feel so lost...empty." I said shakily, through hiccupping breaths.

"I'm sorry. But drugs won't help that; it will only make it worse. You have to fight it, Percy." He said persuasively. I knew he wanted me safe, but didn't he understand, I was half dead already?

"I'm not strong enough..." I whispered.

"Yes you are, I know you are." Mycroft urged.

"He's won, he took..." My cries cut off my words. Every memory was like a white-hot poker to my heart.

"He hasn't won anything. He's lost you, that's enough." Mycroft attempted. He looked down at his sister, so broken and lost; he didn't know what to do. He felt Percy shift in his arms.

"I feel sick..." I hiccupped and ran to the bathroom. I just made and violently vomited.

Mycroft was worried and mildly disgusted at hearing Percy vomit. He didn't know people could be sad enough to be sick. He pulled out his blackberry with a sigh and dialed Angie's number; she'd know what to do.

"Miss Watson, I'm afraid I need your assistance with an...issue." Mycroft said carefully and quietly. Twenty minutes later, Angie arrived and she didn't look pleased.

"Alright, I'm here. What is it?" She asked tersely.

"It's Percy, I found her in her room crying with this in her hand." He explained and showed Angie the syringe.

"She didn't take any, did she?" Asked Angie worried, her ire dissipating for a moment.

"No, I managed to persuade her no to, she was just staring at it. She's not doing well." Mycroft said tiredly, he felt tired. This was beyond him.

"So why am I here?" Angie shrugged, her annoyance falling back into place.

"Persephone needs your help. She's broken hearted." Mycroft explained. He tried not sneer at the words 'broken hearted'.

"Needs _my _help? I'm the last person she wants to talk to. Well, second to last." Angie laughed wryly. Mycroft coked an eyebrow at her inquisitively. Angie sighed in aggravation.

"She believes those half-witted rumours Moriarty started that I was having an affair with him." Angie spouted quickly.

"And are you?" Mycroft asked coolly. If it was true, Mycroft knew he would crush those individuals involved, he would not watch both his younger siblings succumb to broken hearts, Sherlock was closed off enough as it was.

"No! Why does everyone keep asking that?!" She half shouted. Good, though Mycroft.

"I meant no offence, but I have my siblings to think of. I only wanted conformation from you. Try and talk to her." Mycroft declared regally.

"I would never betray Sherlock." Angie said resolutely and then sighed. "Yes, I'll try to talk to her, but I doubt she'll want to." Angie muttered.

"Just try. Please." Mycroft beseeched, letting a minute amount of emotion show. Angie sighed again, but relented.

"Alright." She huffed.

"Thank you." He nodded and stepped out of the way. Angie knocked on the bathroom door.

"Percy? Do you want to talk?" Angie asked. I lifted my head up from the cool porcelain of the bath and glared at the now opening door.

"Urgh. Why are you here?" I barked angrily. Was she here to rub it in?

"I was worried about you." Angie answered, trying to hide her hurt feelings.

"Why would I believe that?" I snapped.

"Because you're my best friend. I care about you." Angie tried.

"I-i-is that why you stole my h-h-husband?" I cried out, the sob causing me to wretch again. Angie came towards me and moved to put an arm around me, but I flinched away.

"I didn't steal your husband. I haven't even spoken to him that much lately. If I have, I've been trying to get him to realise how much he's hurting you." She said emphatically.

"He doesn't care...Just go...I can'...can't do this." I said tearily and hoarse.

"I'm not gonna leave you to deal with this by yourself." Angie said firmly, but I couldn't be around her.

"J-Just go..." I yelled, pushing her away from me. Angie was hurt, I'd never done this before but I just couldn't deal with all of it at once, it was so painful, I didn't know who to trust or what to believe.

"Fine." She spat and swiftly left.

"I told you. Good luck." She sneered at Mycroft angrily.

"Miss Watson, perhaps it is for the best. When she's calmed down she'll be more rational." Mycroft tried to plicate, but realised his words were falling on deaf ears.

"I doubt it." Muttered Angie doubtfully and shaking her head. She left quickly and walked back to Baker Street enraged and hurt by the whole situation.

Mycroft knocked one more on Percy's bedroom door, to find her passed out on the floor. He picked her up carefully and laid her on the bed. He pulled the comforter over her and turned out the light. That night he didn't sleep; he kept a constant ear out for his sister. He'd seen her angry and upset and gleeful, even at her worst when she relapsed, but he'd never seen her broken. Mycroft toyed with the idea of summoning Sherlock to help him, he knew his younger siblings shared some bond perhaps he could help? He did know he was going to hunt down Moriarty and teach him a lesson, personally. Diplomatic immunity had many more perks in his position than the wider world knew.

Percy thought he hadn't noticed, that her arm had been re-broken, why she tried to hide he'd never knew. The only person that could've done that to her was Moriarty, emotionally hurting her was one thing, but physically laying a finger on her and physically hurting her, he'd more or less signed his death wish.


	3. Chapter 2 - Getting on with Life

Hello lovely readers! Thank you so much for all the support and new and old followers, its so exciting that you're all enjoying this as much as I do! Percy loves the appreciation too!

Not sure where this story is going to take me yet, so look forward to some curveballs. If you have any suggestions for anything you'd like to see let me know, I will see what I can do! :)

* * *

Chapter 2 – Getting on with Life

_November 5th 2005 - Aged 18_

_Bonfire night. I was really excited to see the fireworks. My flat mates and I had planned to go up to Battersea park for the gathering there. A simple text conversation changed my plans and changed my life._

_It was lunchtime; we, my flat mates Charlie, Alex and I were all sat in the college canteen having a break. It had been a crazy morning. Charlie was devouring a baked potato, for someone so tiny she could pack away a lot of food. Alex was demurely eating a salad, that girl was stunning, but worried far too much about everything. I was being incredibly healthy and eating a brownie with a large cup of tea. I'd had a chocolate craving for the moment I'd woken up, so any food not covered in chocolate was instantly dismissed. We sat in one of the only spots on the canteen to get phone signal, which was fortuitous as my phone pinged. I flipped it open with a smile._

_**Dinner? Cocktails? Fireworks on the Thames? Can I tempt you out to play? JM**_

**Yes, you can tempt me. P x**

_**Meet me at Green Park station at six. JM**_

**I agreed you could tempt, I didn't say I was coming. ;) P x**

_**How is that playing fair? JM**_

**I never said I played fair. Is there a particular dress code? I don't want to die of cold or turn up in paint-covered jeans... P x**

_**I thought you weren't coming? Besides, I'd never let you die. You look stunning in anything. Dress code is formal. JM**_

**I thought it over, sounds like a perfect night. I know you wouldn't and flattery will get you brownie points. I'm intrigued as to where we're going...but I know you won't tell me. See you at six. P x**

_**Brownie points, that sounds promising. No, I'm not telling you. I'm sure you'll work it out though. Until later. JM**_

_My smile grew bigger and bigger with each text. We'd already been on two dates; they literally ran back to back. We spent Halloween together during the day, I went out with friends in the evening. Jim met me the next morning and took me to a Day of the Dead celebration. He was the perfect gentleman; he never pushed for anything more than flirty banter and the odd kiss, but I may have freely given more than a few kisses, especially when I had to get home. He was very kind to me with my hangover too; he greeted me with strong coffee and a bacon sandwich. Since our dates we'd texted everyday. Something about Jim pulled me in; I wanted to be with him. It was too soon to start falling for him...right? So in under a week we were going on date number three._

_"What's got you smiling so much?" Charlie asked. She always noticed my mood changes quickly. She flashed me a cheeky grin._

_"I've got a date tonight. Thus, I need to go shopping. So rain check on fireworks tonight, sorry." I answered happily, but I did feel bad that I was letting my friends down. I never let a guy come between my friends and I. _

_"Ooh, is this the mystery man who you went out with after Halloween and who keeps texting you?" Alex chimed in._

_"Yes and yes." I grinned back. I looked at my watch it was already two. I needed to get home and start getting ready. Time was running away today. _

_"I've got to and find a dress to wear for tonight and then transform myself into a date that isn't a paint covered mess!"_

_"Have fun and use protection!" Charlie catcalled with a sly grin. I may have sent her a rude hand gesture in return. Charlie's crude suggestion might have sent some ideas popping into my mind._

_It was a prefect autumn day, crisp, cold and with beautifully golden sunshine making the coloured and falling leaves shine and glow brightly. I walked into Wimbledon and hopped onto the number 93 bus up to the Village. The Village had a selection of higher end fashion boutiques, don't get me wrong, I've found some amazing pieces on the high street or if time allowed I'd make something, but time wasn't on my side today._

_I did have a backing of money behind me. I didn't use it when my friends from college were around; it was for emergencies or unexpected formal occasions. For each little job I'd done, Mycroft paid me. I saved each cheque up for rainy days. Also Mycroft paid the rent on my flat and was covering my tuition fees. It barely made a dent in Mycroft's account, but it still made me feel guilty. I'd have happily taken a loan out like every other student, but was just given a look at that suggestion. Anyway, back to dress buying._

_I thought back to Jim's comment I'd work out where we were going, so Green Park. What's near, Buckingham Palace, Pall Mall, Harrods, The Ritz...oh. Okay. Now the dress, Jim's favourite colour is green. Let's pull out all the stops. I scoured the designer shops and boutiques and found nothing that really caught my eye. I was ready to give up when I spotted a little vintage shop. In the window they had the most glorious 1940s green gown. I went inside the dark little shop and enquired about the dress. The woman who owned the shop was an eclectic character. She looked like a glittering praying mantis with huge glasses magnifying her eyes. She sat stooped over her knitting. The shop's atmosphere was heavily perfumed with patchouli incense. The woman looked at me, she inspected me. _

"_I know what you need." Was all she said. The old woman, who was far sprightlier than I gave her credit for, sprang up and started taking down the mannequin in the window; she carefully removed the green dress and handed it to me._

"_Thank you, how did you know?" I asked, I hadn't said a word to the woman yet._

"_Sometimes you just know these things. I was waiting for the right person. You, my dear, are the right person, you'll knock him dead." She grinned and ushered me towards a changing room._

_I looked at the dress; it was the perfect shade of emerald green and made for fine silk. Standing next to this dress in my paint-covered jeans and beaten up old converse seemed wrong. I sighed, undressed and carefully put on the most perfect dress. It fit like a glove. I opened the changing room curtain and stood back form the mirror, examining myself. I felt beautiful. _

"_I knew you were the right girl for this dress." The woman said surely, looking over the glasses._

"_It's amazing." I smiled back._

_I changed back into my ratty college clothes and took the dress to the counter to pay. In the end the dress only cost a hundred pounds, apparently, as I was the right girl, I could have it for less. I glanced the real price tag and it read £800. I simply smiled and decided to walk home; it would only take twenty minutes. _

_When I got back to my flat the beauty regime started, I needed to transform myself from a teenage art student to a sophisticated young woman meeting her ideal man. God, I really was falling for him already…_

_The date was perfect, we laughed and flirted. Everything went just how you imagine it should; it was like living in a movie. Jim held me close, to keep me warm and safe, as we watched the fireworks and was the prefect gentleman. As the evening turned to night, I knew I was in love with James Moriarty. He'd literally swept me off my feet. He'd stolen my heart. That night I went home with him; I gave him my body and soul and fell further in love with him. _

* * *

I woke up with a start. I wasn't sure how I felt reliving that memory it was bittersweet. Every emotion and feeling and touch had felt so real. I needed to move on. In the morning I would phone my lawyer and start divorce proceedings. I needed my life back. I also needed to find somewhere to live. Twenty-six, a soon to be divorcée and practically homeless, simply fabulous.

* * *

Being caught unawares is not something that Jim was used to. Being caught unawares and attacked was rarer still. Being caught unawares and beaten up in his own home was totally unique. Yet, now he sat on the floor of a rather dismantled and ruined office with a more than just a black eye. Luckily or unluckily Sebastian had entered the house not long after his beating. Moran helped him up and got him to a hospital. Moriarty had sustained a black eye, a fractured cheekbone, with two broken ribs on his left side and four bruised ribs on his right. Three broken fingers on his left hand and various bruises and swelling across his face, torso, back and arms. He looked a mess. Stitches marred his normally handsome face. The pain didn't seem to affect him; he pushed through the physical pain, his broken heart taken over. He knew he'd made the biggest mistake of his life and he had no idea how to fix it.

He'd made sure no one at the hospital phoned Percy; even if she was his next of kin. He didn't want her seeing him like this.

Moran was pleased, he'd watched the event unfold, he couldn't have planned it better himself. Maybe allying with Mycroft Holmes wouldn't be such a bad idea after all? What really made Moran's day was a call he overheard from Jim's lawyer, apparently Percy wanted a divorce. It was too good to be true! Victory was so sweet.

* * *

I phoned my lawyer and arranged a meeting about applying for divorce. Apparently it was more straightforward than I believed especially as I had grounds for divorce for Jim's infidelity. It was a numbing and surreal process, but I could feel something in me break free and something I'd lost felt like it had been replaced. Maybe I'd find myself again and discover who I really was.

I had to move out of Mycroft's town house. He was driving me insane. I couldn't escape him. Everywhere I went he was at work and home whenever I wanted peace and quiet and not some lurking spectre that over analysed my every move I had to disappear to the other side of London for some respite.

I started house hunting. It was necessary, scary and exciting. I decided I was hungry enough for lunch and went to Angelo's, the tapas is amazing. I sat searching through adds in the paper, not finding anything I could bear to spend money on, it was either too big and thus expensive for me on my own or it was too small and scummy for me to be comfortable. My other option was a house share…no. I was not living with strangers.

I wasn't getting anywhere, so I decided cake was my only solace. I am actually slightly hooked on cake; it's partly why I run most mornings, so I can indulge my love of junk food, baked goods and chocolate.

Angelo brought me out an extra large piece of chocolate cake with a pot of tea and I thanked him.

"What's wrong with my bella Percy today? You're not smiling." Angelo commented, his odd accent of Italian and cockney shining through.

"I can't find anywhere to live." I sighed

"I think I can help you there my dear. I need to sell the flat upstairs pronto. It needs a little love, but it's a home." Angelo offered.

"Could I have a look at it?" I asked.

"Of course, of course. Finish your meal and then we'll look."

I finished up my lunch and caught Angelo's eye. He refused to let me pay for lunch and took me upstairs to view the flat. It was small, but perfect for one person. The narrow stairs led into an open plan living room that was rather large leading to a tiny but fully equipped kitchen. There was a large double bedroom and bathroom leading off the living room. Best of all it had a deep bay window in the living room, I could always see myself curled up there reading. The walls were a foul avocado green and the little furniture that was in the flat had moth holes and smelt a little mouldy. The whole place needed a good clean. I loved it; it felt like fate, project to keep my busy and a new home with only new memories to make.

"So what do you think?" Angelo asked. "I know it needs some work and that the furniture needs replacing

"It's perfect." I smiled.

"The bathroom needs ripping out and the kitchen, but it's cheap…"

"Angelo, I love it. I'll take it. Is cash okay?"

"What?"

"I'll buy it. Can I pay you in cash?"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. It's exactly what I need."

"Did you say cash?"

"Yeah, tomorrow okay?"

"You don't even know the asking price."

"It's not a problem, but our of interest what is it?"

"One hundred and fifty thousand?" Angelo asked quietly. For Central London, it was an absolute steal. That and I could empty one of my bank accounts, close it, the account Jim opened for me when we got together; the perfect ending to that whole messy chapter.

"If you're sure. Cash, really?"

"Yes and yes. I'll bring the money over around lunchtime."

"Okay. Welcome to you're new home bella Percy."

"Thank you Angelo, you've literally saved my life."

"Glad to be of service." Angelo smiled warmly. I kissed his cheek and practically skipped back to Mycroft's townhouse. Life was on the up.

"What's got you so peppy?" Mycroft asked cynically.

"I've just found the perfect flat and project to keep me clean and busy." I beamed.

"You're moving out?" He asked again, still not convinced and I think a hint of disappointment.

"I need to go out and prove to myself I can live on my own, I'm an adult and I need to behave like one." I replied honestly. Although it sounded like I was still convincing myself.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, as though testing my resolve. His hawk-like stare scanning my features for any his of hesitation. His doubt only served to strengthen my need for independence to prove it to myself and to him.

"Yes, I really need to do this. I'm buying the flat tomorrow and I will be doing it up and making it my home. I've never lived on my own; I've always had you or mum and dad or Jim with me, even my college friends. I'm twenty-six, if I can't stand on my own two feet now, then I never will." I blurted.

"As long as you're sure. If you need anything you know where I am." Mycroft smiled weakly.

"Is that Mycroft for '_I'll miss you'_?" I smiled back.

"No, it's a reassurance if you decide you want or need any help." He replied, still as stoic as ever, but I could read him, I knew he was slightly dismayed.

"I'll miss you too Mycroft." I said quietly resting my head on his shoulder.

"Of course you will." He chuckled.

"Very funny. You do have good taste; you can help me choose what to furnish the house with. I'm starting with what's in storage." I smirked.

"Well I did buy you most of your furniture, its fitting." Mycroft said. His body language finally relaxing and the man who'd been a second father and brother to me that had feelings and got sleepy on Sunday afternoons appeared.

"Actually that's true, even the stuff I, um, recovered was mostly bought by you too, well except my piano, but I can't part with that, no matter how many memories are attached to it."

"You're doing remarkably well. I was worried I'd have weeks of you crying at every tip and turn."

"Give me some credit Myc, I'm not that much of a girl!"

"No, you're not and you never have been."

"Exactly. I realised wallowing and getting hammered all the time wasn't going to make it easier. I won't lie, it hurts so, so, much, but I am still a functioning human being and this happens to people everyday all over the world, I'm not some special case."

"That's a very mature attitude to take. You're far wiser than I give you credit for."

"I learnt from the British Government himself." I replied playfully.

"I suppose you did, that and its not a family trait to despair publically."

"No, I suppose not." I laughed darkly, this family definitely didn't do public emotion, but my parents did though. I'd always been taught to feel.

"I'm filing for a divorce. I'm…I'm leaving Jim…for good."

"If that's what you feel is best."

"I think so, I'm sorry if the fallout causes any trouble, but I will do maximum damage control."

"There is no need to worry, we've managed the situation before and we will again."

"Thank you Myc." I smiled sadly and kissed his cheek. "I better get planning!" I beamed and bounced away up to my bedroom.

I did bounce back to my bedroom, but once the door was closed my smile fell. I was scared and nervous about my new life. Up to this point I'd always had someone at my side, walking to path with me, but now I was alone. In fact I was facing the world alone for the first time. I hadn't been single for eight years, not that I can't cope, but I'd become accustomed to having to share my life with. I hadn't really slept properly in weeks, I was so used to the warm feeling of a body next to me. I'd fallen asleep in the arms of the same man for so long and woken up to him to, I couldn't quite wrap my head around it. Even when we'd spent time apart we, I, always knew we'd be coming back together.

Honestly, even surrounded by people at work and at home with Mycroft, I'm lonely. I miss Jim. I am so deeply hurt by his words and actions, and I'm embarrassed by the way I behaved too, but I miss him and the comfort I have taken in him since I was no more than a child.

As much as I missed the man I'd loved and married, I thought about our relationship, I truly reflected on it. We'd fallen for each other so quickly, our relationship fuelled by passion and the challenge of one another. We always fought for dominance over one another, trying to tame each other's wild personalities. I thought about the furniture I'd packed. Most of the pieces in my old home had been bought and chosen by Jim, he knew our combined tastes well, but in my hasty removal I realised there were only handful of pieces that were mine, although they had been purchased by Mycroft. The only piece I took was my piano, Jim had bought that for me as a wedding gift, and however I felt now, and it was one of the most wonderful gifts I'd ever received. Most of what I'd taken was my clothes and personal effects.

So much of our relationship had been to please Jim, to keep him by my side. I won't lie, I used my body to keep him with me and the fact that I lost our baby, regardless of if Jim wanted children or not, it was another short coming in my character. I would never trap James in a loveless marriage, I loved him and I know for a time he reciprocated my feelings. Perhaps we'd both be better off without each other, it was a destructive and dangerous relationship, even if I have many happy memories.

My phone dinging broke my reverie. I looked at the screen, I had an E-mail, and I opened it. The message was confirmation that the divorce papers would be ready in two weeks. This floored me. A contradiction, but even though I'd applied for the separation a part of me perhaps hoped that the idea of it was enough to actually separate us forever. At least there were no children to embroil in the mess, I thought ruefully. It was real and happening, I would sign the papers and send them to Jim and we'd be separated. I didn't want much; he could have the houses and money and the masses of stuff we'd had. . All I wanted was my car and to remove all of my remaining possessions.

So that was it, the first step to my changing life. I sighed heavily. Time to move on. I grabbed my iPad and started looking at paint colours, I had to focus on myself and keep looking ahead, so paint samples and soft furnishings. I wanted a home filled with colour and books and music.

**Three weeks later…**

I had my very own dream home. I had set a meeting with Angelo and paid him in cash, with a little extra to cover the constant stream of free food. I stripped, gutted and cleaned my little piece of heaven. I did as much of the DIY myself, I did get some help refitting the bathroom and kitchen and an electrician to check the wiring, but otherwise all the lifting, furniture building, painting was my own work. I made cushions and curtains and added them to some of my existing soft furnishings. I'll admit I had help getting the piano into the flat and my purple chaise, but the movers were coming anyway.

By throwing myself into such a different project I focused and stopped having time to worry about life. I'd go to work, come to the flat work until I was too tired to do anymore. Go back to Mycroft's and sleep and then do it all over again. The weekends were dedicated to getting everything finished and organising what I wanted taken out of storage.

I paid good money to get things fitted and finished quickly. I was surprised I got everything I wanted in such a short space of time, but I wasn't about to complain. Mycroft had actually helped me get all my books shelved; we had the same shelving system. He also bought me a beautiful woollen rung to go on my sofa. He knew me far too well.

Sorting through my clothes had been a bigger job than I had anticipated. I had collected far too many garments, bags and shoes over the last eight years. It was time for a sort out. I kept some favourites and all my formal attire, it was so expensive and I adored it all, Mycroft agreed to house them for me. On the other hand, my regular clothes, there was just masses of it. I spent an entire weekend sorting through my clothes and stuff; in the end I had six bin liners of clothes, three of shoes and twelve bags to donate to Charity. Finally everything fit into my double wardrobe neatly, I could find everything and I declared and 'One in, One out' policy.

Today was moving day. I packed the last of the clothes and random debris from Mycroft's town house and got a taxi to my flat. Even though I knew what it looked like, I was still excited a nervous. I paid the cabbie, unlock my front door and made my way inside. I was so glad I had been able to pay for the flat upfront, my trust fund was practically empty, but all I had to do was pay my bills and buy some food and travel. I just had to start cashing in my pay cheques. Independence was a wonderful feeling.

I was met with smell of flowers and fresh paint. The whole experience of working on and making the flat mine had been a wonderful catharsis. Oddly enough the piano only reminded me of happy times and was one of the few pieces from my old life I'd kept. I felt normal and wonderful.

I came up the narrow stairs and opened my little front door. To my right I hung my coat and toed off my pink Dr. Martin boots. On my left was the beginning of my wall of books, only separated by the bay window, which was my hidey-hole for reading. Straight ahead of my was my living room, a large plush purple velvet chaise and coffee table, all surrounded by floor to ceiling books shelves, my piano nestled in the corner. Behind the little coat cupboard was my office area and some storage. Next to my office is my little kitchen decked out in sea colours with hints of silver and jet black. There is an open plan breakfast bar and my armchair dining area. Two leather wingbacks opposite sides of a lovely warn wooden table. Opposite the kitchen is my bedroom and the en-suite bathroom. The bathroom is small and decorated in a grey purple with butterflies adding the splash of colour on the bright shower curtain. My bedroom is lime green and white with accents of silver, purple and black on the soft furnishings. My gorgeous wrought iron four-poster bed covered in pillows and soft bedding. My wardrobe and vanity table are at the foot of my bed. The bright colours are contained, the books and ornaments lining the walls of the living space creating the colour and character. I chose light wooden floors throughout. That's my flat in a nutshell. Small, full and cosy. Just like I wanted.

I was home. I was warm and safe. All I had to do was start making happy memories.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Queen of his Heart

A/N: Hello lovely readers! Thank you so much for all of the support with this story, it really means so much. If you'd like to, please come and say hello to Percy on Facebook, she loves to chat! www. facebook persephoneholmes (just remove the spaces) If you really need to you can talk to Jim too…you'll find him on Percy's page…I warn you he's temperamental! ;)

So we have Jim's thoughts on recent events…A quick warning there is a mature scene in this chapter, the story is rate M, but just so you are aware. PM if you'd like the chapter minus the scene. The most recent chapter of "Ashes of Another Life" by Athena191 inspired the scene.

Chapter 3 – The Queen of his Heart

James Moriarty sat at the head of a long boardroom table. He was bored. Very, very bored. Board members of some failing bank were begging him for his help. They needed his skills to keep them solvent. They added something about removing the Bank's chairman. _How tedious_, he thought and stared absently out the office windows onto London's bustling streets. His mind was elsewhere. His mind was on the woman currently moving out of his, their, house.

When he'd stormed out the night before, he'd gotten into a fight. An alcohol fuelled fight with some drunken idiot who mouthed off about the Irish. Generally he didn't care or even pay attention to the plebian thoughts of ordinary people, why would he? Last night was different, the idiot sounded like his Father and he snapped. He knew his moods were erratic, he felt them, but he never liked getting his hands dirty, it always felt so primitive, except when defending her…_always for her_…his mind whispered and a pang of guilt punched his insides. Another emotion only felt when thinking of her.

This was ridiculous. He was Moriarty: The Consulting Criminal, he was _Mr. Sex_. He wasn't some lovesick dolt. _Until you met her, she's always been your undoing._ His mind jeered. He rolled his eyes at this internal voice.

The man spear heading this pitch was just droning on and on. It was so dull and pathetically put together. There were so many loose ends and ways to get caught. Why was he still sitting there? Why had he even come in person? God, he couldn't wait to get home and moan about this to Percy, she'd know exactly what to say. _She'd be gone. You finally drove her away._ Moriarty's mind chastised. Another rolling wave of guilt and heartache drowned his insides. As he sat still ignoring those pleading bankers his mind wondered into the past.

_James Moriarty did not believe in love at first sight and he definitely didn't believe in soul mates or any sentimental tripe like that. Then Sebastian dragged him along to some student art show because of some girl he'd been bedding. Girl was appropriate as she was only eighteen. Then he'd been introduced to said girl. She'd literally halted his bored mind with her smile. The irony of her name hadn't passed him by either, Persephone, an appropriately named conquest for him. She laughed and made witty comments and told random and personal facts about everyone in the room. She'd captivated him and enthralled him. By the end of the night he'd asked her on a date and given her his personal number; very rare indeed._

_For their first date he even forwent a suit, something about her made him want to be more human. The whole day had been simple and fun. They wondered round the city and along the Thames. They'd talked and talked and laughed and Jim felt like the twenty-three year old he was, not the criminal who took over on a regular basis. He'd even conceded and joined in the mass of people wondering through London as Zombies, he did because it made her smile, it made her happy. Her passion for life and excitement at the smallest things made him see life differently too. _

_He knew before the date was over that he had to see her again. Unlike his usual conquests, Jim didn't just want to sleep with her and leave, giving them a false number and name. He did want to sleep with her, he was human and she was gorgeous, but he didn't want to use her. _

_This whole experience was new to him_

_Date number two occurred the very next morning. Percy had told him of her plans to go clubbing in Camden with her friends; apparently Halloween was the best night of the year. She'd also mentioned a love for 'Dia de los Meurtos', conveniently there was a celebration happening in Trafalgar Square the next day. He met Percy, still dressed up from the night before, armed with coffee and a bacon sandwich. _

"_You look cold." He said with a smirk. They sat on the bench looking out over the river._

"_Something like that, but it was an awesome night." Percy smiled back._

"_Here," Jim said taking off his coat and giving it to the slightly shivering girl. "You're turning blue." It wasn't any surprise she was cold, she was in next to nothing. Her outfit consisted of a red corset, a short red and black lacy skirt and some very sexy over the knee black leather boots._

"_Thank you. Sorry, I didn't have anything else to change into; otherwise I'd be slightly more appropriately dressed for a Sunday morning. All my other clothes are covered in blood."_

"_Covered in blood?" He asked, hoping she meant fake blood._

"_I was a zombie fairy, there was more blood than clothing." She winked playfully._

"_An interesting image. It's not a problem, really, although this way you keep warm and you won't get strangers gawping at you." He smiled. The idea of other men looking at Percy made his inner monster roar. Where had that thought come from?_

"_My hero then. Although the last stranger who gawped at me ended up with a broken face." She giggled._

"_So you can handle yourself then?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow, this girl was a mystery wrapped in layers of mystery. _

"_Something like that. Thanks for the coffee and the sandwich, I really needed it." Percy smiled. _

"_You're welcome. Can I ask, not that I'm complaining, but how is your current apparel all you had with you?" he enquired, unsure on how the outfit she had on constituted as more clothing._

"_You'd be amazed what I have to wear to work." She replied evasively._

"_You wear that to work?" He exclaimed. What the hell did she do in her spare time; she didn't have the temperament of an escort. That's not ho she was paying her way through college was it?_

"_Sometimes, yes." She replied as she looked out over the river._

"_Should I be worried?" He asked semi-seriously._

"_I'm not a hooker if that's what you're worried about." Percy said wryly. _

"_No…I mean…umm…" He fumbled. What the hell! He'd never stumbled over thoughts or words in his life._

"_Stop fretting." She smiled._

"_Right, yeah." He replied lamely._

"_Am I making you nervous?" Percy asked with a smirk._

"_I'm not sure. Which is new." He said quietly._

"_You make me nervous too." Percy admitted. This shocked him. Maybe she was more perceptive than he'd realised._

"_Do I?" He asked worriedly._

"_A bit yeah." She nodded._

"_I won't hurt you." He said reassuringly._

"_I know. That's not what makes me nervous." She replied._

"_What does make you nervous?" He wondered._

"_How you make me feel." She whispered a light blush staining her cheeks._

"_Is that a good thing?" He asked. He'd never felt this unsure of anything in his entire life._

"_I hope so." She smiled._

"_I hope so too." He replied with a cheeky grin and gently pulled Percy closer to him slowly leaning in and kissing her. _

_As a couple they looked perfect, young, attractive and falling in love. The bustling city of London as a background for their blossoming relationship. They spent the entire day together; neither getting bored of each other's company. If anything, they loathed to be parted as the night drew in._

_5__th__ November_

_The whole night had been perfect; he couldn't have rigged an evening better if he'd tried. He smiled to himself and looked down at the sleeping woman on his chest. What had she done to him? He'd dated in the past, he'd had stings of lovers and dabbled in every hedonistic pleasure you could imagine, but she changed him. In a week she'd reeled him in and seared herself onto his black little heart. _

_He thought back to that evening's events. He'd been floored when she turned up in a vintage green gown; she looked stunning in green with her pale skin and raven hair. She even wore his favourite colour, how had she known that? _

_They'd talked and laughed, danced and flirted. He'd held Percy against his chest whilst they watched the fireworks, to help keep her warm of course. He smiled when she jumped and held herself closer to him when there was a particularly loud bang. He felt so at ease with her, there was no need to pretend or hide who he was. _

_He'd even bothered to take her back to his flat, he never brought anyone back to his home. It was his little bit of peace, but she looked around his flat without judgement. If anything, she looked at ease, she became lost in quiet awe at his vast collection of books. It was simple things, like the slight look of relief that crossed her face when she slipped off her heels and how much shorter she suddenly became. _

_He couldn't help but watch her. The more he observed her innocent inquisitive looks the more he wanted her. One thing quickly led to another and soon they were he found himself stepping towards her, his voice low as he managed to gasp out, "Percy…" before cupping her face in his hands and drawing her forward to crush his mouth against hers. The reservoir broke open with the touch of their lips, the unrestrained passion and attraction bubbled up and consumed them both. Percy reached up and threaded her fingers into his dark hair, their mouths and tongues fighting for dominance. One of his hands worked its way down to the small of her back, pressing her lithe frame against him with more force than he knew he possessed. Jim could feel his lips swelling with the force of the kiss, if the evening continued how it was starting, they would both be bruised in the best way._

_Pushing her backwards, and lifting her slightly, he gently placed Percy on the edge of his desk. He felt Percy unfurl her grip on his hair, the beautiful girl looked into his eyes lustfully and gave him a cheeky wink, and she seemed take a cue from his own excited body language and reached behind her to swipe the few items from the desk. In one swing of her arm, everything that had been on the desk clattered to the floor with a crash the lovers ignored; the only sounds to break up the silence in the room were their heated pants and muffled moans. With the surface cleared, Jim gripped Percy's hips tighter in his hands and hoisted her up to sit further on the desk, aligning their hips in the best way. Percy's breathy moan of pleasure gave him all the encouragement he needed before starting to slide her dress up her legs, and caress his hands across her thighs._

_Percy gave another gasp at the feel of his skin on hers, though the melding of their mouths in another passionate kiss masked the sound. Their kiss barely broke as Jim hooked his fingers around her black lacy underwear and pulled them off with no resistance from her. He tossed the unwanted garment somewhere behind him before undoing the front of his trousers. Their skin was humming with the anticipation and the raw need of what they were doing. They needed each other like they needed oxygen to breathe. Every wall he'd ever built up crumbled, every reason he had come up with in the last seven days to not do this, it all fell apart the nanosecond he had kissed her again; and now there was nothing holding her back from the thing he wanted most, Percy._

_He felt his throbbing manhood press up against her heated center, and with no hesitation, he felt Percy open up to him. Their continued kisses and caresses were only heightening their need for each other, neither able to cover up the unconscious sounds they made, they simultaneously let out a moan of satisfaction as Jim fully entered her. Both felt as though this had always been who they were meant to be with. They melded together perfectly, giving and taking just the right amount to send each other wild. That night would forever be burned into their memories, every curve, every feature, every expression and every wave of pleasure. He found that she loved to relinquish control to him, and she remembered how he reacted to the feel of her nails on his back. The pace of his love was arduous and punishing and it was everything they both craved._

_Each kiss barely concealed the moans and gasps they made as they surrendered their bodies to each other with wild abandon to passion. The rhythmic pounding of the desk against the wall would surely alert the neighbours to their activities. This sent a thrill through them both. They lost in their heady ecstasy, unaware of anything but the sensations their coupling created. There was something forbidden about what they were doing which pushed each other towards their release. Jim felt Percy's fingers work their way back into his hair, pulling it sharply, the mixture of pain and pleasure overloading is brain, she pulled him even closer to her as if she meant to consume him. If he died now he'd die so very happy. As she pulled him closer again he felt her body tense underneath him, he saw her eyes glaze over with unbridled passion as a cry left her throat. Jim had never witnessed anything more entrancing than this wonderful woman coming undone in his arms. Seeing that was all it took, he buried his face in her chest with a groan as a shudder rippled through his body. _

_They half sat, half lay panting after their frantic union. Both more sated than they had been in a long time, perhaps ever. It only took five minutes before round two started…_

_Now he lay awake with this wondrous woman in his arms. A week, it had only been a week, but he knew he'd never let her go. He was in love with Persephone Richter._

_Percy was sat curled up on the sofa, glasses perched on the end of her nose, tea in one hand and a book in the other. She was reading a compendium of Edgar Allen Poe stories. She was lost in the gothic world of turn of the century America and didn't hear her boyfriend enter the flat. Percy was on Easter break, she had four weeks ahead of her to relax, and she might have had an essay to finish and some drawings to do, but nothing too taxing. After a quick trip back to Brecon to see her parents she'd come back to London and to the waiting arms of the man she loved._

_Jim was slightly nervous. An odd feeling for him, not one he'd often felt since the age of four. His life had been flipped up side down in the space of six months. This girl had exploded into his life and somehow become a permanent fixture. She intrigued him and challenged him. She made him want to be a better man. He was a criminal; The Criminal but he wanted to be good enough for her. He'd been deliberately careful to keep Percy away from his work, one he didn't want rivals to get any ideas that she was to be shared or could be used a leverage, secondly he didn't want to sully her kindness with his world of bribery, murder and danger. She seemed to be level headed, most of the time, and took most strange occurrences in her stride. It was time to tell her, time to explain his life and who he was. If she ran he'd close off his heart, become the unfeeling monster than yearned to take over and never leave. If she stayed, he would always have a home._

_Jim walked up to his flat front door, let himself in and hung his suit jacket on the coat rack. He'd deal with later. He loosened his tie and rolled up his shirtsleeves. He started to feel like himself and not the facade for his clients. Another little perk Percy brought with her was her ability to simply see through the act, she saw him, not his power or wealth, just the man. He walked quietly into the living room and smiled as she watched his girlfriend. She sat oblivious to the world lost in literature. She was quite a unique creature. Her waist -length raven hair hanging free and loose down her back. Her artistic and quirky mismatched clothes looking edgy and sexy but still comfortable. She was the stereotypical art student, but to see her dressed up and she could be a trained and preened socialite, her fierce intelligence and quick wit pulling you in. God, thought Jim, he was totally smitten and in a very dangerous place. He was about to either break his life apart or finally find real happiness._

_He sat next to the woman he was irrevocably in love with and gently leaned forward to kiss her bare shoulder. This caught her attention._

_"You're back! Is it that late already?" Percy asked surprised to see him, even shocked she smiled warmly. Jim smiled back; she was the most forgetful genius he'd ever met._

_"I was done earlier than expected, but it is seven already." He said simply, he was still uncertain how to broach the sensitive topic._

_"Oops. Another afternoon lost to literature. Oh well, at least I'm on holiday." Percy laughed, shifting so she was facing him. Perhaps it was best just to get it over with, he thought._

_"Percy, can we talk about something?" He asked quietly gently playing with a piece of her hair._

_"That sounds ominous, but of course." She replied evenly, he could see her mind whirring away trying to work out what the problem could be, trying to prepare herself for the worse. His brilliant silly girl, she didn't need to worry, it was his heart that was about to be crushed._

_"How much do you know about what I do?" Jim asked._

_"That you work as a consultant in business." Percy answered._

_"I am, but there is a little more to it that merely consulting."_

_"Whatever it is, take your time. I'll listen and won't say a word until you're done." She smiled gently, her clever eyes reading him and watching him. He knew she'd keep her word, in a way that made it easier._

_"Okay. You're right I am a consultant of sorts, in business if needed. I work with all sorts of people for the right price. I set things up, put things in motion. I fix people's problems. When put like that it sounds almost good, but I do bad things and help people do bad things for a living. I'm a criminal, The Consulting Criminal." Jim took a breath and glanced quickly at the woman sat next to him, she held a neutral expression; apparently none of this particularly surprised her. "I started young, all those years being ridiculed and bullied by Neanderthals with brains the size of peas. It was so easy to do, so simple and clever. The problem went away and no one was any the wiser. From there it just grew and grew." He chuckled darkly at his own choice of words. _

_"That still sounds so nice. It's not. People die, I help them die or facilitate killing them. I commit fraud and slander. I've helped the worst men and women commit the worst of crimes. Not psychopaths on a serial murder spree, that is so inelegant, but heists, cons, burglaries. I've moved people of power out the way and made people disappear. I stay above it, organise and direct and put people in contact with what they need and I only take the highest bidder. Of course there is Moran, dear Sebastian, my trusty hit man. I am a spider at the centre of a web and manipulate the dying flies to do my bidding." Jim said darkly. He took a breath and felt Percy's hand on his offering him silent support. _

_"I'm telling you this because the man that runs this web is not the man who loves you, we'll he is, but he is all about the work, he can commit atrocities and not blink an eye. The man inside, the one you seem to be able to see, he loves you, I love you. So much more than I understand and you hold my heart and sanity in your hands." Jim's passionate words ended quietly but filled with conviction. It was now the moment of truth. He carefully looked up at the women opposite him. Percy sat quietly for a moment; she let everything he'd said sink in. She glanced up and met his gaze, _

_"Your heart and mind are safe. I know who you are, and I've known since day one. I wanted to wait for you to bring it up. I love you regardless of what you do, I know and love the man underneath the monster and I know the monster will protect me with everything he can. You are complex man and love every facet of you. Now stop worrying and kiss me, I've not seen you in a week."_

_With her simple but heartfelt speech, Percy reached out for Jim's loose tie and pulled him towards her and pressed her lips to his, it took him no time to respond. He could feel his heart swelling and hot joy rushing through him._

_His mind drifted forward a couple of months, since his revelation his and Percy's relationship had got stronger and stronger. Her unwavering belief in him made him love her more each day. He remembered the nervous look Percy had when she came back to his flat one evening._

_"What's up, you look nervous." Jim asked curiously._

_"Oh, um, it's nothing. I keep forgetting you can see through me. It's kind of odd." She laughed a little. _

_"No different with you and me." He said evenly. He was starting to worry, what could've happened?_

_"I suppose. I know you're not that close with your family, but I am close to my parents; well you've met them. Um, there is someone else I want you to meet. My godfather, he's practically a second Dad to me. It would mean a lot to me if you could get on." Percy rambled quickly. She looked at him wide eyed and worried. Jim stood up and walked over to his lover. _

_"Of course, I'll be on my best behaviour." He smiled. He would do anything for her. _

_"Thanks, so dinner tonight isn't too soon then?" Percy grinned with relief._

_"No, it's fine. We had no plans tonight anyway. Do I get a name for your mysterious Godfather? Are secretly part of the mafia?" He joked, although it would explain a lot. He did wonder how Percy could take everything in her life so calmly, she'd tell him when she was ready. _

_"What? No!" Percy exclaimed confused. "His name is Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes." She revealed. This caught Jim's attention. Now this was interesting. She had connection to Mycroft Holmes. This could be very, very useful in the future. _

_"Right. What time are meant to leave?" He replied casually. No need to alarm Percy, although I'm sure she'd work it out quickly enough. _

_"Soon, I'm just going to get changed, Mycroft can't do normal we're dining at the Dorchester."_

_"He knows you prefer the Ritz?" Jim asked. He received a rather attractive giggle in response. Did they really have to go out, he thought._

_"Only since I started seeing you. I'd never been before our third date." Percy smiled._

_"I'm glad I could help." Jim beamed and leaned in to kiss her. She responded all to willingly. As they broke apart to catch their breath Percy sighed._

_"I hope Mycroft behaves, he really likes to do the intimidating intense staring thing. He'll get all over protective and probably threaten you, please don't bite back too violently." She pleaded._

"_I will be as clam as possible love."_

"_Thank you."_

"_What am I going to wear? I wish Mycroft gave me some warning about these things!" Percy ranted as she made her way to their bedroom. Jim watched the retreating figure of his girlfriend. She would look spectacular in whatever she put together, she always did. _

_Jim sat down on the sofa, best to keep away from their wardrobe for a while. So, he was meeting Mycroft Holmes, the Ice Man himself, and having dinner with him, dating his goddaughter, it was almost too good to be true. _

_Two hours later, both suited and booted for dinner at the Dorchester the attractive couple caught a taxi. Percy was nervously fidgeting with her moonstone ring. Jim took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles._

"_Stop worrying my love, you look stunning and I promise I'll be the model of good behaviour." Jim said smoothly. Percy glanced at him and smiled._

_Fifteen minutes later they pulled up outside the famous hotel, Jim paid the cabbie and they were ushered inside the lavish lobby. _

"_I feel sick." Percy groaned._

"_Am I really that bad?" Jim smirked._

"_No, you're perfect. I just hate these interrogations. Mycroft makes emoting feel like treason." She sighed._

"_You'll be fine. We'll be fine." He reassured quietly, bringing their entwined hands up to his mouth and kissing her knuckles._

"_You're probably right." Percy smiled weakly._

"_Persephone, you look lovely." A new voice interrupted. _

"_Hello Mycroft. James may I introduce Mycroft Holmes." Percy introduced._

"_A pleasure to meet you Mr. Holmes." He replied cordially. This should be fun. _

"_Mycroft, please. You too Mr…" Mycroft hesitated. Pretending like he didn't know him, how quaint, Jim thought._

"_Moriarty, James Moriarty." The stare off began, two alpha males battling out for control. Neither of them missed Percy's eye roll._

"_Shall we get a drink?" She suggested._

"_An excellent idea, after you my dear." Mycroft smiled menacingly._

_Mycroft ordered two scotches and a glass of Bollinger; at least he knew Percy's preference for champagne. As the drinks were ordered, a waiter ushered us towards a table. The room was crowded with the rich and famous. A fair few operatives placed throughout the room. He wasn't sure if Percy knew he'd seen her, but she scanned the room like a hawk and frown infinitesimally at a fair few diners, did she know them?_

"_What do you do for a living James?" Mycroft asked. So he was going for the direct approach._

"_I'm a consultant." He replied casually whilst sipping his wine._

"_What sort of consultant?" Mycroft fired back._

"_Mostly business, occasionally finance and some legal consultation." He half lied, it was true, just that he caused/solved the problems brought to him._

"_So you make decent money then?" Mycroft asked pointedly._

"_It's comfortable, yes." He smiled. It made him insane sums of money, and he never paid a penny of tax._

"_Mycroft, please." Percy hissed._

"_I apologise James, I only have Persephone's best interests at heart." Mycroft smiled insincerely. He didn't miss Percy's internal flinch at her full name._

"_Let me put your fears to rest, I love Percy very much. I have enough money to provide for her in every way should she wish to work or not."_

"_Are you asking for my blessing to marry her?"_

"_We can stop there." Percy pleaded. He felt her hand grab his under the table._

"_It's fine sweetheart." He said quietly to Percy, her eyes asking him hundred's of questions. "To answer you're question Mycroft, if and when we decide to get married, I will be asking Percy's parents for their blessing. I am just reassuring you that Percy is provided for, if she so wishes it."_

"_Very well." Mycroft nodded tersely. _

_After that awkward conversation, dinner went fairly well, not too many more awkward pauses. Percy steered the conversation to light topics of an innocuous nature. Mycroft generously paid the bill, but the obvious power play was boring already. It wasn't until we were about to leave that the atmosphere truly soured._

"_Persephone, can I have a quick word?" Mycroft asked carefully._

"_Fine." She sighed._

"_You know who that man is don't you?" Mycroft hissed._

"_Yes, I do." She replied calmly._

"_You don't owe him anything." Mycroft urged. Was he trying to dissuade Percy? So he was known, this was good._

"_Yes I do, I owe him my life." Percy said passionately. She didn't owe him anything; he would take every bullet for her if it meant she was safe. _

"_He got you into that situation, you nearly died twice because of him. He will get you killed and I won't be able to help him. He's a criminal. He's dangerous." Mycroft added angrily._

"_No, that had nothing to do with him and he saved my life." Percy snapped coolly. "I know exactly who he is and what he does. I love him Mycroft, accept it or don't, but don't dictate to me who I will share my life with. You aren't my father." She aid icily._

"_I know I am not your father, but I am responsible for you." _

"_You were, that hardship has passed. I am an adult Mycroft. The quicker you accept that, the easier you life will be. Oh, and find another lackey. I am not going to be at your beck and call any more. Thanks for dinner." She spat insincerely. She walked away from Mycroft before he could say another word. He watched her like a hawk. Percy walked towards him and smiled._

"_Take me home darling, I've had enough of this dreary mausoleum."_

"_You're wish is my command."_

_As they lay in bed that night, spent after a few hours of passionate lovemaking he realised something, he was going to marry Percy one day, although she seemed a little hesitant about the idea of marriage, but then again, she was only nineteen. She was his perfect match in every way. A sharp pang of guilt sparked through him resonating in his left shoulder, he still felt somewhat responsible for Percy's kidnapping, it had been six months now, but he was still no clearer finding out who really organised the whole affair. More importantly, he was going to spend the rest of his life with the woman sleeping in his arms. Watching her defend him and their relationship had solidified everything he already felt. Her adamant attitude to be with him regardless of his life and career choice was refreshing and admittedly a bit of a turn on. She would be safe with him and loved. She didn't know it, but she'd unwittingly unearthed the human side of him._

_His mind floated forward eight years to the previous night. The bed had felt so cold and empty. Too big for just him, but the thought of anyone other than Percy filling the bed felt repugnant. It had taken a quarter of a bottle of Whiskey to help get him to sleep. The problem was when he slept, his subconscious came out to play._

_He came home late, around 1am. Clients had been clamoring after him all day and all he wanted was to be at home with his wife and relax. Work was becoming tedious. He chucked his suit jacket on the bench at the end of the bed, he smiled at his dosing wife, and he could tell she wasn't really asleep yet. He loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and belt, undid his trousers and then toed off his stiff leather shoes before removing the last of his clothes. He grabbed a set of pyjamas and crawled into bed wrapping his arms around Percy. _

"_You're home late." She smiled sleepily._

"_Idiots who are incapable of doing anything themselves. So the same as normal." He replied and kissed his wife's shoulder._

"_You're home now and that's all that matters." She said and turned to face him._

"_It is." He agreed as he held Percy closer to him, hand coming rest on her baby bump. "More importantly, how are you and the baby my love?"_

"_Fine, we're both fine. This baby has been kicking for the last hour, reminds me of someone." She said pointedly._

"_Really, who? He smirked._

"_You silly, keeping me awake all hours." She laughed._

"_That's how said baby was produced Perc." He replied with a cheeky grin_

"_I know; I was there." She giggled._

"_Are you sure you're alright though?" He asked, he'd been worried about them all day._

"_Yes, I'm five months pregnant not dying. My morning sickness has stopped and other than craving fish fingers and custard I'm quite happy, we both are. Stop worrying and relax. You are working to hard. We have nursery shopping to do tomorrow and I'm going alone if you're grouchy." She chided, her mood swings were quite spectacular to watch._

"_You wouldn't?" He asked, slightly unsure._

"_I would and I will drag Sherlock with me to make a point. Although that might be an appropriate torture for him." She grinned. God he loved this women._

"_You are rather remarkable Mrs. Moriarty." He smiled and kissed her._

"_I know dear. Let's sleep otherwise my cravings will kick in and then neither of us will get any rest." She said lazily. He could see how tired she was. _

"_I love you Percy and our baby." He said passionately. He did love hem both so much and would do anything to protect and provide for them. _

"_We love you too Jim." She replied quietly and snuggled into him. He lay awake holding his beloved close and feeling the baby move every now and then. Before Percy he'd never wanted a family, until she told him she was pregnant, he hadn't wanted a family. In fact until he'd seen the first scan of the baby he hadn't wanted anything to do with it, then suddenly it hit him like a bullet in the heart._

_Waking up alone after such a vivid and disconcerting dream was unbearable. He'd staggered into the shower and got ready for the day. Before leaving for his meeting he went into the office and pulled out Percy's medical records, there on top was her last hospitalistion because of her most recent overdose and underneath that was the scan of their baby. Their baby. His hands trembled as he looked at the grainy image. The picture fell from his hands._

"_I'm sorry Percy." He whispered and left._

The present snapped back into focus. He stared across the boardroom again, the bankers looking expectant and pleading. Jim a stood up and slowly buttoned his suit jacket.

"You're buggered." He said coolly and swiftly vanished back downstairs, through the lobby and into his waiting car, leaving the desperate bankers gaping like dead trout.

Too soon he arrived back to the vast and empty townhouse and finally looked at what was missing. The soul of their home had gone. The life had been sucked out. He was truly alone for the first time in a very long time and it hurt more than he could comprehend. James Moriarty felt the first tear fall, _she was gone_, another tear fell, _she wasn't coming back_, more tears, _its you're fault_, he fell to the floor sobbing.

He was broken, truly and utterly heart broken.

Sebastian Moran had never been more pleased.


	5. Chapter 4 - Ordinary isn't so Bad

_A/N: Hello! So Percy is moving a bit, or is she just keeping busy? Loving all the support, it really means so much and is keeping me inspired and writing. This chapter may be a little slow, but it's setting up things for the future. _

_A big shout out to Madam Hawki, who is awesome and shows the most wonderful support and we have many fun conversations! Adelaide Thompson belongs to her; I'm just borrowing her for some fun! Adelaide will soon be appearing in a story called 'Demons' by Madam Hawki._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters; they belong to their respective owners, the BBC and Sir ACD's estate. I only own Percy._

* * *

Chapter 4 – Ordinary isn't so Bad

Mycroft had been a little off with me since I'd moved out. I don't think he enjoyed relinquishing the control he'd had over my life. Maybe he was worried I'll break down and end up on the streets strung out? I loved my brother dearly, but I understood why Sherlock found him so irritating, but Mycroft meant well in his own creepy '_Big Brother is watching_' kind of way.

Getting into work this morning had been a challenge. It was one of those mornings where everything went wrong. I decided to walk to work and got clipped by a cyclist and so I spilt my boiling tea all over my clean white shirt. Then the heavens decided to open up, I wore the wet rat look so well. Then to top it all off, my Louboutin heel snapped when it got caught in a crack in the pavement, that's a £600 pair of shoes in the bin. Something I never used to worry about, now it was a real pain in the arse. As I entered the office I got a withering look from my brother and was handed a fresh suit, shirt and heels.

"You've got five minutes Persephone, the intern interviews start at eight. Don't be late." Mycroft added imperiously as he left his office. I nodded and changed out of my sopping attire and put on the new suit.

I brushed my hair plaiting it over my left shoulder and checked my make-up before heading to one of the meeting rooms. Fantastic, interviews all day. How many sycophantic teenagers would I have to listen to trying to persuade me that they were worthy for the position? I knew Mycroft would want someone exceptional and brilliant, but not obvious brilliance, he'd be looking for someone who could be polished and molded into his ideal operative. I hope these kids knew what they were getting into? I was the easiest bit of the interview process; they had aptitude, psychometric and IQ test before their interview with me, and physical tests afterwards. Mycroft did make an odd request, he asked me to use my married name when I introduced myself, I assumed it was a test to see if the candidates were up to speed on current affairs and were merely gossipmongers.

I made myself an extra large cup of tea and headed to the glass boardroom. It was always amusing to see the newbie's sweat it in the fish tank.

First on the list was Hemmingway Barrington Gooding. I smiled and shook his hand. He stared at my chest. Daddy was a peer and was paying for his career, as Hemmingway Junior failed at Eton and flunked out of Oxford. Dull, stupid and lecherous – No.

Second was Camilla Middleton – 'Posh Totty', I think is the phrase. I again, shook her hand and introduced myself with a smile. Her reaction to my surname was interesting. I'd had fear, astonishment or nothing, but blushing and giggling and uncontrolled squeals were completely new. Camilla was fairly bright. She had done well at school and university. She was also very attractive, until she opened her mouth. She had the most irritating nasal voice known to man and laughed like a horse. Yes this sounds judgmental, but she was a fan girl - a Moriarty fan girl, so amusing and a tiny bit creepy, so no.

So continued the string of inappropriate interviewees. One guy couldn't utter a word, one girl burst into tears. There was the nervous twitch, a Sherlock wannabe, which was so funny I struggled to contain my laughter, and a string of sadly forgettable faces that were generic a boring. I felt mean by being shallow, but how most of them got to interview was beyond me, half of them weren't educated to the minimum standard.

I skipped lunch to get through the candidates quicker, five o'clock was rolling round and I was finally on the last person: Adelaide Thompson. Please let her be interesting, I prayed to some higher being. She was a pretty girl with pale skin and dark hair pulled up into a vintage style up do. She wasn't American or European, so either Australia or New Zealand, I was erring towards New Zealand, South Island, as she didn't have a pronounced tan. She had clever brown eyes, and looked as though she was deducing the room, interesting. She wore a simple but sharp suit with a green blouse. Everything about her was understated. Let's hope she was as intelligent as she appeared.

"Hello, I'm Persephone Moriarty, but please call me Percy." I smiled shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Adelaide Thompson." She smiled back. She had a sensible handshake, always a promising sign. I noticed the minute widening of her eyes at hearing my surname. So she was aware of Jim, again interesting, but she didn't freak out or explode into giggles, which was good.

"Please take a seat. Had a good day?" I asked, this question had caught so many candidates off guard and they either outright lied or babbled incoherently or like one girl, just burst into tears. She'd taken at least twenty minutes to calm down; I think I felt like my brothers do when a woman is crying, they become confused and unsure of what to do.

"Well to be completely honest with you not yet. I nearly snapped my heel running for a cab this morning and have nearly blown two interviews." She smiled embarrassed, but it was an honest answer. Finally. It was such a relief.

"It happens to us all, I got drenched on the way in too." I smiled warmly. "Tell me something unusual about yourself." I asked. Again this question had received some odd answers. One candidate told me that they secretly wished to be a woman. That wasn't unusual, but just a little too personal.

"Something unusual? Where to I start?" Adelaide laughed a little. "I have an infatuation with forensics. I just love it." She added. Again her simple honesty was earning many points with me.

"What do you love about Forensics? It's a very specific field." I asked. I had to check this wasn't on the back of the hysteria around Sherlock and Jim; it was amazing how many 'fans' had applied for the position when they found out Mycroft worked for the government. Actually, their fan base was huge, I wonder if they knew? John's blog had been help and hindrance.

"Well, I am about to finish studying forensics at the moment. I have always wanted to work with crime scenes. I never really had a normal childhood and have always felt this sort of gravitational pull to wanting to help with crime scenes. I'm not what people would call a normal person." She said quietly almost ashamed. I felt an affinity to her. She shouldn't be embarrassed by her abilities and passions.

"What would you consider normal and why does being 'not normal' make you want to help people?" I asked.

"Well normal people aren't drawn to crime scenes and murder. I feel like my _abnormality_ has given me a specific set of skills and knowledge that are well suited to working around situations like that." Adelaide again replied quietly. Did that make all my friends and family abnormal because we also had specific skills that helped people and solved crimes? I think it was time to reassure her. I would make sure she got a position somewhere.

"Interesting, I wouldn't normally say this, but you are perfectly normal, trust me." I said genuinely. I would help her see she was perfectly normal in wanting to work in forensics, in fact, I was sure Mycroft could pull a few string and get Adelaide into Greg's division. "If you are so interested in forensics why have accepted an interview with the government?" I asked.

"I hope to one day be a liaison between the government and the police. I feel like I could be an asset to the government as an intern." She said with more confidence. A wonderfully textbook answer, but she had a plan, which was good.

"How do you cope with stress and long hours? This position, should you be successful, would require a lot of your time and energy, it would put strain on your social life and relationships. What do you do to relax?" It was an important question. I wasn't, nor was Mycroft, the best person at relaxing and forgetting about work.

"I don't sleep much so it won't make much of a difference with the long hours. As for stress, I am quite adept at putting up with it. I was pushed as a young teenager by my mother and have developed a stronger immunity to it. I usually relax by reading or writing. I write whenever I have spare time and I can type and hand write incredibly fast because if it." Adelaide answered calmly. Good, she would be able to cope physically, and possibly mentally. Listening to her answers stirred something familiar inside me.

"How would you deal with a politically sensitive situation knowing it could effect those close to you?"

"Well a situation like that would require the up most secrecy. I don't have anyone close to me over here. My big sister lives in South Africa and everyone I know lives back in New Zealand. I forgot to mention I was born over there." She said. Yes, I was right. Take that Sherlock, I thought childishly. Also she had no one who would be affected by her work in this department, another plus point to her. Adelaide seemed too unaffected by the distance too. Out of all the candidates she was the most normal and well adjusted, she suffered from some self-esteem issues, but nothing a few chats couldn't solve. Hopefully Mycroft would listen to me for once.

"Thank you for coming today Miss Thompson, before you go, can you explain your reaction on hearing my surname?" I added before she left.

"As for hearing your last name, to be extremely honest with you Percy, I really don't have a reaction. It doesn't worry me much. I don't see why it should and it's really none of my business whom you are married too." She smiled at me with genuine warmth. "Thank you for interviewing me Percy." She said and left the boardroom.

I sat contemplating the candidates I'd seen. None of them except Adelaide stuck out to me. We had to hire two. There was a guy in the middle of the day, Bob something, he wasn't too obnoxious, he'd do and the tech team could mentor him. Adelaide was going to be my pet project and Greg was getting an intern.

"How were the bright young things?" Asked Mycroft as I flumped down in one of his comfy chairs, it was six o'clock, most of the staff had gone home. I kicked off my heels and propped my feet on Mycroft's desk.

"They were nearly all horrendous. Where do we find these people?" I groaned.

"They are hand picked by our recruitment team."

"Then please dispose of half of them. There was only one candidate I would even want to hire and work with. There was another who was passable. The rest were idiots, and I mean that in the worst way."

"Oh dear. Who were our two possibilities?"

"Adelaide Thompson and Bob something..." I trailed off looking for his file. "Bob Franklin." I added.

"I can see Mr. Franklin really made an impression." Mycroft quipped. I giggled.

"I chose him at random, he was the least annoying." I said tiredly. It had been an exhaustingly boring day.

"You are uncannily like Sherlock at times."

"Thank you." I beamed cheekily.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Yes it was, and you know it."

"What's so special about Miss Thompson?"

"I don't know, but I liked her. She's bright, she's honest and she deserves a chance, but not in this department."

"You empathise with her?"

"Yes, she feels unnerved by her interest and passion regarding forensics and crime scenes. Doesn't that sound a little close to home?"

"Percy, what is your devious mind scheming?"

"I want to put Adelaide into Greg's office. She can work with his forensics department, I can keep an eye on her whenever you need me to see Greg."

"How about a compromise, Miss Thompson's probation period is here, when she's passed her assessment she can go to Scotland Yard."

"I think we can all work with that. Thank you."

"You have good judgement. I trust you. Now go home and get some sleep, you need it."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't work too hard." I smiled at Mycroft before leaving. So it was settled. We'd hire Adelaide and Bob. I grabbed my jacket, my now dry clothes from this morning and hailed a taxi. Once I got back to my little flat I dumped my stuff by the front door, kicked of my heels again and padded into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and poured myself a generous glass of wine. It would be a long night, Mycroft had been right I hadn't been sleeping. Every time I fell asleep I relived that fight over and over again. I could still feel the pain in my wrist, the scar now concealed by my hairline and the pain in my heart.

The rest of the week passed quickly, Adelaide was thrilled she was accepted and Bob was mildly pleased, I got the impression he didn't openly emote. They would both be starting at the end of month.

April passed quickly filled with showers and sunshine and I kept working. I kept pressing on and living my life, living was an interesting choice of adjective, really I existed. It was odd living in this state of flux, I was sick of moping and feeling broken hearted, but I couldn't push the feeling away. It was so ridiculous, I got to the point where I saw someone who looked like Jim and I had to stop myself from running to them. I wanted him so badly, but I just couldn't forgive or forget how it all ended, the accusations and the screaming and the hurt, it was all too much.

May rolled in bringing warmer weather, not even the sunshine made me smile. I had to pull myself out the pity party and focus, today our new interns started. I had to be a good mentor; Miss Thompson doesn't need my emotional baggage.

Anthea brought our new interns up to the office after getting all their paper work and IDs sorted. She seemed oddly smug about something, why I have no idea, but Anthea is a bit of a mystery.

The interns were introduced to everyone in the office by Mycroft, Bob looked apathetic and Adelaide looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up, but she hid it well enough for most not to notice. The tech team came and swooped Bob up and had him making them teas and coffees already. I beckoned Adelaide over.

"Hello again. Welcome to the crazy house." I greeted warmly.

"Thanks. I still can't believe I got here." Adelaide replied. She returned a small, nervous smile.

"Trust me, you are exactly what this place needs." I said genuinely. "Today I'll show you the ropes how we fill out reports and files etc. Sadly that's the boring stuff. This week you'll be shadowing me in the office and then we'll start assigning your work of your own."

"Okay."

"You're going to be fine, I promise." I smiled reassuringly. "First things first, we both need a cup of tea. I'll show you where the kitchen is."

I made us both tea and bought them back over to my desk.

"Your desk is really close to Mr. Holmes' office." Adelaide noted.

"Yep, one of the perks of being the bosses little sister." I grinned. "Shh, it's the office's worst kept secret." I laughed.

"Oh right." She nodded, taking in the office with wide eyes. You're not like most of the people here are you?" She asked.

"I try not to be. Most people are used to Mycroft's quirks. So mine aren't too surprising either." I replied.

"I have to ask, and I'm sorry if this is rude or weird, Sherlock is your other brother isn't he? Its just you look so much like him and if you're Mycroft's sister." She asked tentatively.

"It's okay, its not weird, and yes. Sherlock is, was, my brother, but I never had the pleasure of meeting him." I replied, hoping she hadn't noticed my slip up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." She apologised.

"It's fine, really. Do you want to ask about Jim whilst were on the topic of family?" I asked, better to get it out of the way.

"You're married to him?" She asked quizzically. People never expected Jim to be married.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Okay. Like I said in my interview, it's not my business."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being honest. It's why we chose you for the job." I smiled.

"So where shall we start?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Reports, the most exciting part of the job." I laughed. The rest of the day moved on much the same way. We laughed and work had suddenly become fun. It was nice having someone to talk to who was normal.

Friday lunchtime was soon upon us, and Mycroft had to attend some embassy meeting so I was free to stop and eat. I bought some sandwiches and fruit salads for Adelaide and I and we took a long lunch. I wanted to check she was happy in her new job.

"Tell Mycroft he has nothing to worry about. I'll go through any and every government test he can think up." She grinned. That was quite a statement seeing as she'd have been vetted and tested and quizzed and triple checked just to get an interview. Mycroft had made a speech that morning about security checks. The alert system had been raised to Amber.

"I can't believe you're willing to be the guinea pig for the new test, I know my brother will really like you for it, so few are willing to be '_investigated_' like that. I'll talk to him when he gets back; he's out in meetings all afternoon." I smirked. Adelaide Thompson was different, but in all the best ways. She'd fit in nicely.

"It sounds like it pays to get into Mycroft's good books or life could be made extremely hard. But I have nothing to hide and I will go to the ends of the world for my friends." She admitted confidently.

"Mycroft will adore you for that; there are too many people in my life who tell Mycroft to stuff it then they face his wrath. It's never a good start for lasting relationships. God, my first boyfriend, the poor boy, had my dad and Mycroft gang up on him, then my Mum and Angie's Mum, then Angie when she got home, he lasted four hours before running away." I laughed. Poor Toby.

"Poor boy. I do feel as though Mycroft and I could get on well. Given the circumstances I think I might actually like working for the government."

"Don't say that, you'll never leave! I ended up working for Mycroft because I said I like Bond movies when I was 5! Yes, many hopefuls fell when they got interrogated by Mycroft and my Dad." I joked. It was a half-truth, the bond movies I mean.

"I'll take your word for it." Laughed Adelaide.

"So you're first week wasn't too horrendous then?" I asked casually.

"No, I enjoyed it more than I thought I would." She smiled.

"Good. I meant to tell you the other day. Mycroft and I have to come to an arrangement. You'll finish your probation period here, and then Mycroft will work his magic and get you a place on Greg's forensic team. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds brilliant thank you!"

"It no trouble, you have to follow your passions." I smiled.

"Congratulations for taking Mycroft's vile mood this morning, he's not like that often, especially publicly, but you did really well and remained very calm." I praised. The security situation had made Mycroft tense and sadly Adelaide got caught in the crossfire.

"Do you know what caused it?" She asked quietly.

"No idea, but whatever it was, whoever caused it, I'd hate to be them." I admitted. God help whoever pissed my brother off. They were in for a world of pain.

"Did you get a chance to talk to him about it?"

"No, he's best left alone when he's really hacked off. I'll catch up with him in a couple of days. We haven't had dinner together in a while, I owe him."

"He might soften up with your charms Percy!" Adelaide joked.

"Maybe, Anthea gets her own way more than I do. I shouldn't complain he did give me nearly eight years to my self with only little jobs every now and again, mostly dropping stuff off to Greg. Just don't let his "_I'm analysing you face_" phase you and you'll be fine." I grinned. Don't show fear, like he was a lion or grizzly bear.

"I'll try not to. I'm used to people like him. I have had the pleasure of meeting Greg Lestrade once before and the displeasure of meeting Anderson." Did Adelaide think Greg was like Mycroft?

"Greg is lovely, Anderson, if he fell off a cliff I wouldn't mind. I loathe him and Sally. How come you had the unfortunate luck to meet Anderson?" I asked bewildered and curious.

"I was a troublesome teen and Greg was the only one that actually gave me a chance. Anderson was the one who had to question me." She explained.

"Really?! I'm so sorry." I said. Why would Greg arrest Adelaide? That hadn't shown up on her records… "If Anderson used the brain he was born with he might be if some use, but he just letches over women and moans more than he does any work. Greg is wonderful, he's so kind and brilliant at his job." I said fondly. Not that there was any fondness for Anderson, it was all reserved for Greg.

The weeks flew by and suddenly it was the nearing the end of May and work was taking over; it was incredibly busy with six diplomatic visits in the space of three weeks. I was practically living at the office. Adelaide was holding her own really well, I would make her go home and rest, regardless of her protests. She could pull constant all nighters with Scotland Yard, but not on my watch. Mycroft dragged me along to three receptions and four soirees, they were fun, but it was the only time we saw each other, even though we worked in the same office. It was chaos.

After a particularly arduous day of phoning German embassies trying to aid some German nationals who had links to both the English royal family and the German parliament and then sorting out some Russian oligarch who'd been caught with three rent boys, I was ready to give up. Just as I was hoping to go home Jim's legal team rang. I had to endure forty minutes of really quite personal questions until they decided I wasn't going to be detrimental to Jim's livelihood and emotional well being. It was an absolute joke. His well-being, he was the one who re-broke my arm and had emotionally crippled me. I really didn't need this today. I wanted to curl up and hide.

I grabbed my mug and went to make myself some coffee. The coffee may have had a shot of whiskey in it too.

"Percy are you alright?" Adelaide asked quietly.

"I'm still alive and that's a starting point." I replied mirthlessly.

"I'm here for you if you want to talk." She said in the same quiet voice and just sat next to me.

"Thanks Adey. I'll survive, always do." I said breaking the silence. I was hoping I'd survive this, I still wasn't if I would or not.

"Any time Percy. If you need I get away from Jim don't hesitate to ask me." She said kindly. I didn't want to break down and cry at work, but I needed to talk to someone and she was being so kind. I sniffed and felt the first tears begin to fall.

"He kicked me out, we couldn't be any further apart if we tried. Thank you, though, it really means so much. I didn't think a human could cry this much, but apparently we can, I'm a bit over emotional, sorry." I babbled tearily.

"Don't apologize. That's what I'm here for. I know the feeling. I spent about a week without eating hardly anything and with no sleep and crying. It will get better I swear. Hopefully Jim sees the error of his ways." She smiled. She really was just a genuinely nice person.

"I have no idea. Jim is a real bastard at times, pardon my language, but he never does anything that isn't necessary, he hates wasting time. He doesn't do humiliation he likes psychology." I explained. Getting his lawyers to hassle me and make me feel like crap would give him a kick.

"Oh don't worry about the language, you haven't heard me start up yet. Let's just hang on to the hope that it is just a weird way to get you back, shall we?" Adelaide offered.

"I don't know. I can handle Jim; I'm not worried about him. Oh, I don't know." I sniffed.

"He probably just misses you." She suggested again. I wished I could believe her.

"I have no idea what he's up to, nor do I care. He can play with his affairs and leave me out of his messes. I've had enough of all of it." I griped angrily.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, I mean it Perc."

"Thanks, that's kind. I won't put you in any danger though; it's not fair to drag you into it all."

"I made enemies from my younger days as a teenage rebel, it really doesn't worry me." She smiled.

"Teenage enemies are a bit different to Jim. Trust me, please." I urged.

"Okay I will." She said warily, she took a breath before saying. " I have heard little bits about him but I will trust you on this one. Have you told Mycroft about all of this yet?"

"No, he's out of the office for a couple of days, hence why I am stuck here. He's back soon." I said. I didn't want Mycroft involved further. I just wanted to be free of Jim. "What have you heard?" I asked simply.

"Just not to ever mess with him or get on his bad side. I heard that he could be very nasty and relentless when he doesn't like someone." She replied. Wow, someone gave her the light version.

"Good, that's good. It's true. Just remember he won't hesitate to kill if he wants you dead. He likes games and he will tear a life apart from the inside out." I said sharply, looking her in the eye.

"In that case I would be smart to stay away from him and his 'games'. I would very much prefer to keep my life intact at the moment." She said quietly.

'Thank you." I smiled. "I'd hate to see you hurt. If, if he does contact you, please let me know. " I asked.

I will Percy, promise." Adelaide nodded. It was all I could offer in protection at the moment.

"Have you ever loved and lost?" I asked?

"Yeah." She nodded again, but didn't elaborate.

"Whomever broke your heart was an idiot!" I sniffed. "I think I'm still on autopilot. He can do whatever he wants, he will anyway." I muttered darkly.

"He was but unfortunately love made me go back to him. We should go out shopping some time to take your mind off him or to the movies or something." She smiled encouragingly.

"The heart wants what the heart wants. That would be fun." I gave her a watery smile in return. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. I had to keep it together; this wasn't exactly the most professional behaviour. "Thanks for cheering me up, but we better go home. I do need to try and get some sleep as falling asleep at my desk again will not go down well and will do my back no good. Night sweetie. See you tomorrow."

"See you Perc." Adelaide gave me a wave as she left. I washed up our mugs and made my way home.

The doorbell ringing made me jump. It was an unusual occurrence seeing as only three people had been to my flat; one being Mycroft, two being my new friend Adelaide and third the plumber. The plumber who knew what he was doing but had sadly informed me that my boiler would take a couple of weeks to fix, so lots of extra blankets and jumpers for a while. Thank god for the gym at work, as I had no hot water and they had rather nice showers. Anyway, back to the person at my door. For second I worried it might be Jim or Moran, stalking wasn't beneath either of them. I tentatively went down stairs to open the door and was met with sight of Lady Holmes.

"Lady Holmes, err, Adelaide, um hi. This is a surprise." I exclaimed shocked. Shit, why was she here? Was it because I was publicly using Holmes as my surname, wasn't I supposed to? Or it was Mycroft. I was going to give him hell at work tomorrow.

"Hello Persephone." She said crisply.

"Um, please come in, um...up." I babbled again.

"Thank you."

"Can I get you anything, tea or coffee?"

"Tea. You do have a teapot don't you?"

"Yes..."

"Good, do you have Earl Grey?"

"Um, no."

"Pity, whatever you have will have to do."

"Okay. Please make yourself comfortable." I added and scurried into the kitchen. I filled the kettle up and switched it on, I leant against the kitchen counter and sighted. Wonderful, I was the disappointment again. She probably frowned upon divorce; it's not something done in the upper classes. I found myself wishing Sherlock were here, he'd know how to deal with our Mother, a thought that still felt totally alien and odd to me. The bubbling of the kettle pulled me out of my thoughts. Mycroft giving me a teapot suddenly made sense now. I pulled out the chance pot and matching cups, God they were hideous, and put them on a tray, I remembered to pour the milk into a separate little jug, I only ever kept a pint of milk in for emergency guests, I never drank it. I poured some sugar into a little bowl and carried the tray back into the living room. Lady Holmes sat rigidly awaiting the tea and peering around her new surroundings critically.

"Why are you living _here_ Persephone?" She sneered; again looking round my little home like it was beneath her.

"I'm sure Mycroft has told you all the details." I quipped. I started to pour tea for us both. I handed her a cup and saucer. She accepted it like it was poisoned.

"He has, but I want to hear it from you." She replied coolly.

"James and I have separated and I am filing for a divorce." I explained on autopilot. I didn't want to talk about any of this.

"There has never been a divorce in the family." Lady Holmes stated imperiously. So that's where Mycroft got that particular tone of voice.

"So Mycroft and Selina didn't happen?" I asked bemused.

"That was damage control, very different." She snapped in reply. "Seeing as you are now officially part of the family, we will find you someone suitable. This little blip will never have happened and you can be presented to the rest of the family when you announce your engagement." Lady Holmes added calmly, finally sipping her tea, barely hiding a grimace.

"Sorry what?" I choked.

"If you are to be part of society, I will find you a suitable husband and you will be provided for. You can quietly adopt, I will have Mycroft arrange it." She explained. This left me feeling more confused and irritated. Who did she think she was?

"What do you mean you will find me a husband?" I asked scathingly.

"I will arrange an appropriate husband for you, he will provide for you and you can be socialite you were born to be. No more of this working all hours and living in sin and secret. It won't do." She barked. I felt cornered.

"When you say adopt quietly, why will Mycroft arrange it?" I questioned, my voice quiet and worried. I wasn't going to be forced into motherhood.

"Your inability to have children will make you hard to marry off, so many of the young bachelors want heirs to continue the family name. They want boys. It seems archaic, but it's the way true society has always been." Lady Holmes waved off like it was a societal norm.

"So essentially you're going to rearrange my life, force me to marry against my will to some aristocratic bachelor who will have to settle for me as I'm damaged goods and then force us to adopt children so they can be molded into little aristocratic copies of their father?" I spat standing up. The more I heard the more irritated I was becoming. I'd had my life dictated enough by Jim and Mycroft; I wasn't letting some woman I barely knew change it completely.

"Yes. It will reflect well on the family, and adopting underprivileged babies gives a philanthropic air to your marriage, it will be positive and draw away from any past misdemeanors. Do you have any unfortunate habits I should know of?" She asked eying me, trying to spot my flaws. I felt dissected and worthless under her cool grey stare.

"You don't know?" I said incredulously.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't have asked."

"Where shall I start? I've slept with nearly thirty partners of both genders, overdosed on cocaine four times, I have a slight drug habit in between overdoses and I drink heavily. I have a tattoo and multiple piercings. I've miscarried two children, and been in two car accidents. I've committed a few casual crimes, I've been arrested three times, kidnapped once, shot twice, stabbed once and that's all I think, well, since I was sixteen." I reeled off with an impish smile.

"You're lying." Lady Holmes accused angrily.

"No I'm really not. I'm amazed Mycroft has kept quiet about so much of it, perhaps he didn't want to break his mother's heart?" I retorted sarcastically.

"I am your mother too." She insisted.

"No your not. Biologically yes, but not in the ways that matter. You know nothing about me, only what Mycroft reports to you. You could have got in contact with me years ago, but you didn't. My mother was a wonderful woman whose life was cut short because of jealousy." I declared passionately.

"Biology counts in a court of law." She threatened.

"If you want to disinherit me, go for it. I've used the trust fund; how do you think I bought myself a flat? You can have your money and take my home if you must. Also, I am not marrying anyone. I'm not even divorced yet. I am still getting over the fact my husband despises me and that he kicked me out of our home. If, and that is a big if, I ever chose to marry again, then it will be a man of my choosing and on my own terms." I said darkly. I kept my voice even by let the darkness and anger that was locked inside flash across my eyes. A little trick Jim had taught me. I smirked ever so slightly when Lady Holmes recoiled a little.

"How dare you speak to me like that? You are so petulant, just like Sherlock. He always liked to hurt me too." She added trying to make me feel guilty.

"That's the first nice thing you've said to me tonight. I think perhaps you should leave." I smiled.

"On this we both agree. Perhaps you should go back to your adopted name. It suits your status better." With that final acidic jab she swept out of my little flat as the door slammed sharply I knew she'd gone.

I flopped back on my sofa drained. That was utterly and totally exhausting. I'd had screaming matches with Jim that were less emotionally scarring than that interlude. I felt completely useless. I'd had a long time to adjust to being adopted, I'd found out when I was six, but actually finding my family had changed my life in so many ways and sadly most of them weren't positive. Maybe being a Holmes wasn't all I'd hoped it would be? I was left still feeling like the little girl left behind.


	6. Chapter 5 - There's nothing like Cliche

_Hello darling readers! Thank you for the continued support, it really is wonderful to hear your reactions. So this chapter should be interesting…_

_Thank you to naturerocs and Madam Hawki for the inspiration in this chapter. _

_Enjoy…_

* * *

Chapter 5 - There's nothing like a Cliché

It had been a month since I'd moved out of Mycroft's house. Three months since I'd left my life behind. Three months since I'd been forced to leave Jim. It wasn't getting any easier and time wasn't healing anything. I'd had the crappiest day at work and needed to unwind.

Greg had called this morning asking for my help with an odd case, I met him at his office, but we were interrupted when a call came in. A body had been found hanging in an abandoned house. Some urban explorers had discovered the body and called it in.

"Want to come?" Asked Greg.

"If it won't get you into trouble." I replied. I really didn't want Greg having to deal with any more bother after Sherlock.

"The Chief would love you, you'll be fine." He reassured.

"I'd love to Greg." I smiled. I guess I was going to a crime scene today.

The forensics team were sent ahead to seal off the scene and photograph the body. It didn't take them long; Greg was called to the scene after an hour. That was a lot quicker than any of us were expecting.

Arriving at the crime scene I had the joys of both Anderson and Donavon. Both were on top form with barbed insults and unnecessary questions. They'd taken to calling me 'Psychofreak'. A new officer who hadn't seen me arrive with Greg, and who'd never met or actually heard of Sherlock, Angie or John then waylaid me. It was mildly inconvenient, but I ignored them the best I could and did what Greg needed me to. I observed.

The body was suspended from a wooden beam exactly in the centre of the room. The room had very high ceilings, a period feature. With no ladder or chair to found, this had to be murder, not suicide. There were no footprints leading into the house or room and none leading away. The windows were all shut, with no broken panes of glass. There were no signs of forced entry. Even the dust was undisturbed. According to one of the forensics team, there were no traces of DNA anywhere to be found. The body had essentially hanged itself and left no mark. There were no reported missing persons and the body was putrefying quickly, quicker than it should be. What was odd were the lack of flies and maggot outside of the body. The maggots could be seen wriggling under the skin. In fact it was an extremely vulgar sight. Even I felt a little queasy. They were stumped and so was I. I knew there was something off, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I was hesitant to get too close to this particular body, but to find the missing link I had to. Thank goodness for the ghost suits, I got on to my hands and knees to inspect the skin around the ankle of the body; they can tell you a lot. As I rolled up the left trouser leg I realised why the whole scene seemed wrong…

Percy didn't get to finish her thought as a creaking and snapping above her caught her attention and the putrid body fell on top of her exploding. She fell backwards as she was drenched in semi congealed blood and maggots. Percy wasn't and had never been squeamish, but this tipped her system over the edge, she sat up jerkily and wretched, bile rising up her throat, burning as it went. Covered in the slippery liquid she slid around, unable to stand and extract herself from the malodourous red mess. Amongst the blood and maggots the latex skin balloon floated eerily like a phantom of a body.

Greg was shocked. He'd never seen anything quite so disgusting and unfortunate happen. Even though the room was now permeated with tangy smell of rotting blood, he managed to keep his stomach strong. Twenty years dealing with murders does that to you. The blood spatter was incredible; it sprayed up all the walls, onto the window and had even reached him stood by the door, his right leg now covered in the sticky redness. As he saw Percy struggle and wretch he called for assistance before carefully making his way over to help the young woman. Someone would surely end up dead for this little stunt.

Two members of the forensics hurried up the stairs and both stopped in horror with the scene that met them. They called for a walkway to be brought up. A small metal gantry was built so more forensic team members could gain access and help extract Percy. Just as Percy was about to leave, Greg stopped her.

"There's something stuck to your shoulder." He said, peeling it off. It was a laminated note that simply read "Hello Princess. xxx". Greg read it aloud. He watched as Percy visibly paled in front of him. She looked terrified.

"Does this mean anything to you Perc?" He asked worriedly.

"An unfortunate pet name by someone who wants me dead." She practically whispered. "I'm sorry Greg, but I think this was a set up…for me."

"It's alright, I'll get this sorted. You go home and get some rest. I'll call Mycroft and clear this whole thing up." Greg said kindly. He was worried about Percy; she took the majority of life in her stride and was as intrigued of not more fascinated by dead bodies than Sherlock was. He would fix this for her; at least she had Moriarty on her side.

A young officer took me home. I uttered a quick thank you and shut the door, locking it behind me. The tremors started now I was alone. I dragged myself up the stairs and swept into the bathroom. I had to get clean. Glimpsing my reflection stopped me dead in my tracks. Think the movie 'Carrie' if it helps? Four showers later and I finally had all the blood out from under my nails and out of my hair. I still felt dirty. Before getting dressed I bleached and steam cleaned the entire bathroom. It was now surgically clean, but I still felt like I could see the red coving every surface and staining my skin.

Before I could breakdown and have a full-blown anxiety attack I forced myself back out into my bedroom. I needed to get dressed. I needed to get out of the house. I needed a distraction…

I sat at the bar and ordered a double rum and coke, downed that and ordered another in quick succession, my haggard nerves now finally starting to calm.

I'd been sat at the bar for about half hour, I was enjoying watching the people come and go, when I saw a familiar face and I smiled.

"Hello stranger. I haven't seen you in a while." I said warmly. I was actually pleased to see a friendly face.

"Hey, Percy! What brings you to a dump like this?" Smiled John.

"Cheap alcohol. You?" I replied dryly.

"Yeah, the same. See if I get lucky tonight." John smirked. He looked good, relaxed.

"You never know, a good looking guy like you, it shouldn't be too hard." I smiled, meaning my compliment.

"Well...we'll see." Laughed John. He ordered a beer and we drank in companionable silence.

"I'd forgotten how...different, single life is, it's been a long time." I said. John knew about Jim's affair, but I wondered if he knew I'd decided to divorce him. I hadn't been single since I was eighteen and it was disconcerting to say the least.

"Yeah...I'm single quite a lot, actually. The girlfriends don't really seem to stick around very long." Admitted John.

"I don't understand why, you're gorgeous, kind and funny. You're doctor and a war hero, what's not to like?!" I said in a more flirtatious tone of voice than I possibly intended. John chuckled at my words.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'gorgeous'..." He shrugged. "I don't know..." He trailed off kind of awkwardly. I decided to tell John a secret.

"I'll tell you a secret, I had such a crush on you when we were growing up." I told him, feeling a blush rise in my cheeks. All my pre-teenage feelings flooding back. I remembered how awkward I used to feel around John, how I wanted him to notice me.

"Really? Wow, uh...I, I never knew that...uh, thanks?" Questioned John, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Why so surprised?! I've told what I think of you." I flirted, my hand gently caressing John's arm. "You're compassionate, loyal, caring...what more can a girl ask for?" I smiled, looking straight into John's eyes. I swear I saw his pupils dilate.

"You're too much, Percy." Smiled John. I stepped back from him and ordered us some more drinks.

"I'm trying this new thing called brutal honesty, is it working?!" I asked coyly.

"Uh, yeah, it is. Not so much brutal as it is flattering, but I don't mind." John smirked and we clinked glasses.

"Flattery and brutality are just two sides of the same coin." I took a deep drink and an idea popped into my head. We could help each other. "Perhaps we can make a deal?"

"Uh, alright. What is it?" John asked warily.

"I'll help you find a nice young woman for you to take home and you can help me not use my quirky genes to find a guy. Preferably blonde." I added, whilst looking at John. John smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Although you shouldn't be afraid of showing your intelligence. If a guy doesn't like it, it just means he scared of it, and you don't deserve a guy like that." John told me honestly.

"It's not that, it's when I know all they're bad habits and when they've got a wife and children at home, it's kinda scary and weird, also being called a freak on a regular basis is not fun. I'm not as good at turning off my emotions." I said somewhat glumly. It made dating a bit pointless when you knew if the person talking to turned out to be married or sometimes worse. I seemed to attract the serial liars and weirdoes…go figure.

"Well, don't worry, you'll be fine." Consoled John, he gently patted my hand. A shock went up my arm, making us both recoil slightly. "So you're into blondes now?" John smirked. Was he flirting?

"Yes, I needed a...change." John caught my meaning and nodded. "So what are you looking for tonight Dr. Watson?" I asked flirtatiously. The thought of John going home with another women didn't sit right. Did I want him to choose me?

"Uh...the dark exotic type?" Answered John furtively; he was suddenly avoiding my gaze. I felt a flutter of hope spark in my stomach.

"A new turn for you, what's brought this change of heart on?" I asked. John shrugged.

"I don't know. Trying something new? Maybe I'll have more luck?" John turned to look at me again, a twinkle in his eye. Was I misreading this whole situation? I decided on optimism for a change. Let's see if John could resist my charm?

"A toast then, to pastures new?!" I offered, we clinked glasses and finished our drinks. I ordered a couple of shots and offered one to John. "Care for a shot of Dutch courage?"

"Fine with me." Smiled John and we downed the shots of vodka.

"I like your style Doctor." I scanned the room looking for a suitable partner. I spotted a woman sat in the corner. Obviously gay, I'd seen her come in with her girlfriend earlier.

"Now lets see, dark and exotic. How about the woman in the corner?" I offered.

"Um...maybe. That could be good..." Said John. He looked at the woman, making up his mind. Before he could take a step towards her, the woman's partner came back with their drinks and kissed her partner soundly. "Or maybe not."

"Oh...sorry. Let's try the brunette with her friends, the only single girl there...that has potential." I offered. The group in a booth was an obvious group of college kids, barely legal to be in a bar.

"Yeah...she looks a bit young, though..." Dismissed John.

"Alright...what about the woman sat at the other end of the bar, she's beautiful, long dark hair, green eyes...mysterious?!" I offered. She seemed perfect for John. My heart dropped.

"And an ex-girlfriend. That's Jeanette. No...no, that's not good. She...yeah, that wasn't good." Sighed John obviously remembering how they broke up. I would bet money it had something to do with Sherlock.

"Oh sorry...it seems my superpower is on the fritz." I smiled. I looked at John and leaned in close to him. "Your turn, go on, impress a girl." I winked playfully. John smiled at me.

"Uh, alright...there's that one guy by the window." John offered. I looked him over, he was sweet and couldn't be older than eighteen. I'd probably scare the living daylights out of him.

"He's a bit young, even for me. But not bad looking." I dismissed gently.

"Right then...there's that guy in the middle of the bar." Indicated John. I looked over. Wow. He was beautiful he looked like a statue.

"Gorgeous! Oh…" My enthusiasm faded quickly as we saw the guy next to him slip his hand into his back pocket. John and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh, uh...hmm...Oh, that blonde guy just came out of the back." I looked towards where John was pointing and abruptly swapped places with John, so I was facing the other way.

"He's a petty criminal who works for you know who. No, probably not a good idea." I said quietly.

"Oh...um...I don't think I see anymore..." John finished. I decided to be brave.

"Well I see one, but he wouldn't be interested in me."

"Oh? Where? Why not?" Asked John confused. Scanning the area around us to see if he could spot the person I was talking about.

"I'm probably a bit young, far too reckless and he's standing right next to me." I replied quietly, looking at John, letting my feelings reflect in my gaze. John looked around again and suddenly realised who I was talking about.

"Oh! Uh..." John smiled at me. "Well, you're not that young, you've grown up. And you're not too reckless." I couldn't help smiling at his words.

"I can't see anymore dark exotic women, well there is the barmaid..." I looked at her more closely and noticed her wedding ring. "Oh she's married." I finished lamely. John laughed at my pouting expression.

"Well, you are the most gorgeous one in here..." He said boldly. I looked at him with wide eyes, and a giggle erupted from me unexpectedly.

"You're too kind John." I said and placed a gently touch to his chest. I received a beaming grin to my touch and giggle.

"I'm trying brutal honesty. How's it working?" John copied my earlier words. Our bodies seemed to get closer again.

"Really rather well." I smiled and giggled again. I received another one of John broad smiles. He was so relaxed and at ease. He was adorable and irresistible.

"And with you, I don't have to do the awkward introduction and everything."

"Nope. It's rather refreshing." I flashed John another flirtatious smile and I may accidentally, deliberately brushed up very close as I ordered us another round of drinks. We chatted about work and life, mundane things and seemed to laughing more and every second inching closer to each other. It felt like the room around us was melting away.

"Fancy getting out this dive and having some fun?" I asked suddenly. John stopped mid action, and gave me a cheeky smile.

"Sure, why not?" John helped me with my coat and I grabbed his hand and lead out of the pub.

"I know this lovely little flat on Northumberland Avenue, its quiet, private and a bit of a hide away..." I offered. I was excited and nervous to bring him back to my new home.

"Oh, right, the same street Angelo's is on." He enquired.

"Yeah, there is a gorgeous little place above the restaurant." I smirked as I led him round the back of Angelo's. I opened the front door and led John up the narrow stairs.

"Can I offer you a night cap John?"

"Sure, whatever you have." He replied with a smile. I could feel John watching me in the kitchen, I decided to put on a show, and I slipped off my jumper revealing a rather tight and short camisole. My jeans sat low on my hips. I noticed John take of his coat he looked a little warm.

"Not much, I have wine or wine or…water." I came in with two large wine glasses. I may have already had half a glass in the kitchen. "Here."

"Thanks." Smiled John. He looked around my small flat, a bit of a change from my previous address. "So how long have you been staying here?"

"Nearly a month, I'm not staying, I live here. I bought the place from Angelo." I replied coolly. I really didn't want to talk about…stuff.

"Oh. It's nice." John replied, but he didn't push the issue.

"Thanks, you're the first person I've brought here." I admitted. It was nearly true, Mycroft had been round a couple of times, but he didn't count.

"Oh, well..." He smiled. "I'm honoured."

"You're a very special person John, never forget that." I said as I took John's hand in mine. I wanted to explain how special he was to both Sherlock and I, but I couldn't find the words. My mind wouldn't for words, but my body was telling me to show John.

"The same goes for you, Percy. And it's not just paying back a compliment, I mean it." The intensity of the feelings flitting across John's eyes and our close proximity was so tempting, and he was so close.

"Thank you." I smiled. I put down my wine glass. I gently raised a hand and caressed John's cheek. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. For a second I forgot who we were…"Oh I'm sorry..." I whispered shocked by what I had done. I was scared he'd run away. John shook his head and smiled gently.

"No, it's...fine." He replied quietly. I blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was...it was nice." John mirrored my actions and caressed my cheek. We were so close.

"So you won't object if I kiss you again..."

"Uh, no. I'd like that." Smiled John. I leaned in and kissed him. He returned my kiss. Our kisses became more passionate; John pushed me back against the sofa. Our hands roamed each other's bodies. We paused for a moment to catch our breath and I asked the million-dollar question.

"What if I asked you to stay tonight?"

"I'd like that too." I smiled and kissed John again. I stood up and took John's hand in mine leading him to my bedroom.

* * *

Those perfect moments before the bubble bursts. The couple lay in bed, clothes strewn across the room, both fast asleep in each other's arms. They were sated from the night's passions. The mixture of alcohol and loneliness with a dash of heated attraction is potent, fun and always a little dangerous. The ringing of a phone broke the moment. John Watson stirred by the noise. He fumbled for his jacket and retrieved his phone. He didn't look at the caller.

"John Watson."

"Hey, what happened to you last night? I was getting worried." Asked Angie Watson, his sister. John momentarily panicked at her question.

"Oh, sorry, um..." John looked around the room, he noticed the clothes on the floor, and he could feel that he was distinctly naked. He looked the woman lying next to him and noticed it was Percy.

"Uh...well..." John avoided answering.

"Oh, you went to the bar. Let me guess, you met someone and went home with her?" Angie teased.

"Sort of, yeah..." He replied. Still reeling from the shock of who his bed partner was.

"Alright, sorry to bother you. I'll see you later." Giggled Angie.

"Uh, yeah." Replied John vaguely and hung up. He turned back to Percy.

I heard someone talking, the sound of a phone. I slowly started to wake up. I stretched and yawned. I noticed a body next to me.

"Hmm...Morning." I said sleepily.

"Uh...hi..." John replied awkwardly. John…John Watson…Oh God. Suddenly I was wide-awake. I sat up and wrapped the duvet round me for modesty.

"Um...John...did we..." I let the sentence hang in the air.

"Uh...did we?!" John asked unhelpfully. I could feel the beginnings of a hangover settle in. I glanced at the clock; I was already three hours late for work. Oops.

"John we're in bed together and missing our clothes, use your ample brains." I snapped.

"Jesus Christ..." Cursed John, the shock of my words seemed to send an electric shock through him. He practically fell out of bed, trying and failing to cover much of himself.

"I am...so sorry..." He apologised.

"Don't apologise. We're both adults. Umm...although maybe we should um...keep this quiet?!" I said calmly. John began to get dressed. I just watched him curiously.

"You think?! Oh, god forbid Angie finds out. Or Mycroft, he'd probably have me drawn and quartered." I stifled a laugh at his panic over Mycroft. My fear was if Sherlock or Jim ever found out. My propensity to screw up knows no bounds.

"Don't worry about Mycroft, he doesn't worry about this kind if thing...Angie will just have to deal with it." I was still angry with Angie; she'd slept with my brother, my ex and my husband, she couldn't judge me. "We didn't do anything wrong, but the unnecessary attention would be nice to avoid." I quipped.

"Right...I should go." Sighed John.

"Okay. It was fun, try not to feel too guilty, I don't." I smirked. I wasn't going to feel guilty about this. John sighed heavily and sat back on my bed.

"Percy...you're like a little sister to me...it's just...I mean, yeah it was fun...I mean...it's just weird...I don't know." I felt like a child being chastised. I pushed away the insecurities bubbling to the surface and smiled.

"Its fine, John, stop fretting. I'll admit it is a bit odd. It was a one off. Simple. Go home and don't tell anyone where I live." I dismissed. I grabbed the comforter of the floor and wrapped it tightly around me. I stepped towards John, kissed his cheek and drifted into the bathroom, locking the door loudly.

I heard the front door unlock, open and close. I turned on the shower and let the hot water beat down upon me. I kept telling myself over and over that I didn't feel guilty, that I wasn't tied down anymore, but I felt wretched. A sob burst from me and sunk the floor of the bathtub and cried.

As I let the tears fall, I realised that crying and worrying about this whole situation wasn't going to make it any easier. I pulled myself together, finished my shower and got dressed. I didn't need to be in work, I was only late because I set myself a time to be at the office. I didn't want to be there, but I knew it would distract me, keep me occupied. I pulled on my blazer, grabbed my handbag and made my way downstairs.

"I hope for everyone's sake that that wasn't what it appeared to be." Came a deep voice behind me. I jumped at the sound and turned to see Sherlock.

"Oh God...what are you doing here?!" I asked startled.

"I was coming to get some information from you about my next target. I knew you and your dear Jim were having trouble, but I didn't realise it was you who started it. And of all people to start it with..." Sherlock said coolly. I didn't have the best anger management at the moment, especially as I was fighting the cocaine cravings and my emotions were running riot. Combine that with work and Moriarty, life was a real barrel of laughs.

"I didn't start anything. I have left him. He is the one having an affair, with Angie, amongst other women. Yes, so what, John and I slept together, how is it any of your business?!" I snapped.

"Wait...what?! Are you mad?! Do you realise what you just said?!" Sherlock asked like I'd just dribbled.

"Yes. He admitted to his affair, he flaunted it." I sneered.

"Oh, yes, because psychopathic criminal masterminds always tell the truth. Besides that point, you do realise this is Angie you're talking about?! Supposedly your best friend." He countered.

"I don't have friends." I quipped.

"Oh, you only have one. I've heard it all before, coming out of my own mouth. The point is, it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility that Moriarty's lying, and you know for a fact, whether you still consider her your friend or not, you know she would never do that! I know she would never do that!" Sherlock ranted. If things had been different I would've marveled at Sherlock's change in attitude, the sentiment he was expressing, but I just didn't care. It was like we'd switched roles.

"People are capable or horrendous things, I should know, I do them daily at work. Either way Angie and I are no longer friends and I am in the process of getting divorced." I said stoically. Sherlock looked at me and sighed.

"Angie didn't have an affair with Moriarty. I spent all of last night with her, and she didn't even think I was real; she thought I was just a figment of her imagination, and was confessing everything, including plenty of things that could have scared me off. She didn't say anything about that. And when she sobered up, she mentioned about you and Jim, if it was true, she'd have been nervous or looked guilty when she'd mentioned him, or not even have mentioned him at all. Obviously, it's not true. So, I beg your pardon if I'm shocked at finding out that my little sister slept with my Watson!" Sherlock's speech finished with him shouting at me again. That's all people seem to do at me recently is yell and berate.

"I am an adult Sherlock and how is your relationship with Angie any different? Whatever, I am not going to spend my life being lied to. The only person I've had any comfort from is John; he's mended my broken bones, literally, and has been there when I needed someone. It's nothing romantic, it was just lust. For your information, if I slept with half of London, it still wouldn't be your business." I said petulantly.

"Fine. Do what you want. But don't blame Angie for something she hasn't done, and probably doesn't even know about." He sighed tiredly. The emotions were obviously taking their toll on him, I thought spitefully.

"Since when did you care?" I asked. I really sounded like a spoilt teenager.

"I've always cared about her. Just because I don't show it very well...She doesn't have me right now, she doesn't have John that much right now. The only one she has right now is you. Don't you think she's been through enough lately without adding on her best friend accusing her of this?" He accused. For a moment I stared at him.

"Don't shift this on me. I watched her nearly die; I had her blood all over me. I had to persuade her to keep living and not kill herself. Dammit Sherlock, she was asking me how to get drugs. You should have been here. I needed you here too." I raged. He had no idea of the mess he'd left behind. There had been so much pain and heartache of late.

"I'm sorry, I know, I was stupid. Yes, I should have been here. But I'm here now, for however short a time." He said gently. I looked at him with angry eyes.

"Its too late, the damage is done. Just cherish what you have with Angie, don't lose…" I cut myself off taking a deep breath before I cried. I wasn't going to cry over that bastard, never again. "Don't lose her." I told him. I don't know if Sherlock could see my inner struggle, but he did the last thing I expected. He put a comforting arm around me and led me back towards my flat.

"The same goes for you. You need her just as much as I do. Come on, I think you need the day off." He said ushering me back towards the front door. I tried to struggle against him, but his gentle, yet, vice like grip held be me firm. Before we got to the door I saw something. I could've sworn it was Jim; it was like he was stalking everything I did. I wanted to run from the vicinity.

"I can't. I am already late." I protested. I was so late. Mycroft would be less than pleased.

"I'll speak to Mycroft. Don't worry about it." Sherlock assured. I looked at my brother and saw a whole new side to him. The man beneath the machine was shining through. I wanted to be brave and unemotional, but I just wasn't I had always felt everything so strongly. I gave in to the tears and said quietly.

"I can't...I just can't do it anymore."

"Calm down, it'll all work out. I'll tell Mycroft to stop using you for his 'jobs'. You've got enough to worry about right now. You know you still have Angie." He offered consolingly.

"No, work is fine, it's the perfect distraction. I want the pain to stop." I sniffed.

"I was told...every couple has their problems, but if they're willing to work past their problems...it shows how much they really care for each other. Moriarty is just as stubborn as us; maybe you need to make the first move. It's not like him to have an affair, it's too...normal. It's more likely he told you that out of anger. After all, he's very good with mind games." Sherlock said. I wanted to believe him but the evidence before me spoke volumes.

"He kicked me out Sherlock. Something's changed in him, he's not the man I fell in love with or the man I married. I don't feel anything but pain." I cried, as a fresh wave of tears fell. I felt like all I did was cry at the moment.

"Well, you can't let it get to you. Remember what happened last time...You still have me, and Angie...and John. Even Mycroft. You've got to fight it, Percy. I know it's hard, but it's necessary." He urged. He was right I knew he was, but I just didn't have the energy, giving in was easy. It made the hurt go away.

"I can't do it. I'm not strong enough." I said softly.

"Yes you are, I know you are. Come on, you can't leave us all like this." Sherlock said confidently. He looked at me and said. "Besides...I, uh...I wanted your advice on something."

"What advice can I give you?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, uh..." He cleared his throat nervously "I, uh...Angie and I have decided that when I get back, in at the most six months...we...we're going to...try to...start a f...a family." He stuttered embarrassedly. A faint blush stained his neck and cheeks.

"Really?!" I asked looking up and smiled at him. It felt like the first genuine smile I'd expressed in weeks. "Congratulations." Sherlock nodded at me but still looked a little nervous.

"Yes, uh...I know the first step is usually...uh, proposing...but...I'm not really sure how..." He rambled. For all his brilliance, emotional expressions in public of any sort terrified him. Also he could be so dense when it came to people, in general. He may be able to deduce your life at twenty paces, but he probably wouldn't understand you.

"Just be yourself, be honest. I'll help you where I can." I smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"Of course, I want you to be happy, and Angie makes you happy." I said quietly. I meant it. I wanted my family to be happy and loved. Sherlock looked at me and nodded again.

"She does...Of course, I want her to be happy, too, and she would be devastated if she didn't have her best friend. " He prompted, looking at me pleadingly.

"Give me some time?" I asked. If Sherlock wanted to marry Angie and have a family with her she can't have had an affair with Jim. A glimmer of hope sparked in me and snuffed out just as quickly. So Angie was a lie, but other women were wholly possible. If it had all been a lie, why lie about it all and kick me out. No I was better off alone.

"Of course. But you know she didn't do anything." He agreed.

"You wouldn't want to marry her if she had." I smiled.

"True...What really happened to start all this?" Sherlock asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Umm, there was an incident where I might have killed someone who tried to hurt Angie, both Angie and Jim yelled at me and took a bit of disliking it me, I went to stay with Mycroft for a while. There was a nasty explosion in the centre of town, which was Jim disposing of a client. He and I eventually made up, as did Angie and I. Umm, I might have broken my arm whilst doing something for Mycroft, Jim marched down to Mycroft's office and got me some time off. We had a perfect time together and then something changed, I ran into a friend of mine at an exhibition on dissection we spent the afternoon catching up. When I got home, Jim went crazy; he accused me of having multiple affairs and just wouldn't listen to me. He told me our marriage was over and that I had just been...just been a cure for boredom." I took a shuddering breath before continuing. "I asked him if he was having an affair, he kept insinuating he had been, he then told me it was Angie...I have never seen him so angry, he kicked me out…and he was terrifying, I thought he was going to kill me…" I finished almost whispering. That horrible night playing in my mind and all the spiteful things we'd said to each other and that demonic glint in his eye. I'd nearly been killed three maybe four times and I'd never been scared, not until I saw his dark eyes reflect no light. I suddenly truly feared for my life.

"He probably is bored, since I won't play with him anymore, so it sounds like he made all this up. If he's been holding in a lot, pressure builds...leads to an explosion. It's simply physics, applies to human emotions as well." Sherlock remarked casually. This was different. He didn't understand. If I was scared of Jim then the whole world should be.

"He told me I wasn't good enough as a wife, he told me it was my fault that I lost the baby, that. He sought other women who could have children. I don't understand where any of this has come from. He's broken my heart..." I sobbed. It was over and I had to accept that. Crying isn't going to help, I thought angrily; ironically it made me cry more.

"Alright, then he said all this to hurt you deliberately." Sherlock put and awkward arm around me. "That means he said it out of anger. That doesn't mean he means it."

"Why are you defending him? You hate him." I questioned. I was utterly confused by Sherlock so far today. The world felt upside down. Sherlock sighed frustrated.

"Because, as Angie has ground into my head, you do love him, and...as your brother, I should want you to be happy, and..._if_ being with him makes you happy...who am I to stop you?" I looked at Sherlock and gave him a watery smile before engulfing him in a hug. He stiffened but eventually returned my embrace.

"That means so much to me Sherlock, thank you. Just because I am upset, you're not going to do anything drastic are you? I may love him, but I don't want anything to happen to you." I asked. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

"I'll be fine. Why would I do anything drastic?" He smirked.

"You both have a flair for the dramatic and you both like to irritate the other person to doing something stupid first." I chided. They were horrendously similar at times.

"I'll be fine." He dismissed.

"You better be, I can't lose my brother as well." I smiled. I needed to tell Sherlock how much he meant to me, I looked at him nervously.

"I know you find big gestures of emotion unpalatable, but even though I do yell at you and cry on you a lot, I really love you Sherlock. It's only been half a year, but I feel as close to you as I did, do, with Angie, you're my best friend." I admitted honestly. Sherlock didn't say anything for a second, the surprise at my words taking a while to leave his face. He smiled at me.

"I'm starting not to mind. Thank you. And I don't just mean thank you for saying that...thank you for...being there for me. There's certain things I can only talk about with you, and though it might be hard to tell...I appreciate everything you've done for me...and everything you've done for Angie. We both need you. And not just us, everyone needs you, Percy. Remember that." He assured me. I knew Sherlock meant every word, as he generally didn't say something unless it was totally necessary.

"One day I hope to truly believe that." I said sadly. "I know you appreciate it because you keep coming back. Please remember and try to understand, I can't control my emotions like you and Mycroft can, I suppose that's why on some level Jim an I understood each other, we're both volatile people, highly emotional...I thought I knew him, I guess I'm not as good at reading people as I thought." I sighed. At least the crying had stopped for the time being.

"I do understand. It wasn't always this easy for me, either. But...I'm starting to realise that that's not always a bad thing. And like I said, I'm sure he's not really genuine about doing all this." Sherlock answered.

"The man inside isn't but the criminal in him is. It was the man who broke me." I said darkly. "Are you angry with John and I? It honestly wasn't planned, it just sort of happened." I asked nervously. Sherlock looked away slightly uncomfortable with the change in topic and cleared his throat.

"Well, like you said, it's really none of my business, it was just a bit unsettling, and I suppose you're right, there's not much difference between that and my relationship with Angie." He conceded.

"You've changed so much since I met you, Angie is good for you, and as much as I hate you being away and in danger, I thinks it's been oddly educational for you. Promise me you'll never stop being brilliant?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course. Why would I want to?" He mused arrogantly.

"I'm just checking. We can't have the world's only consulting detective going soft. Well, except at home, when and where he can himself. I probably won't be as helpful as I could've been before because of everything going on, but where I can help, I will." I grinned.

"It's fine. Although, right now, I think I just want you to help Angie. I'm...worried." Sherlock admitted.

"What do you mean?" I asked. What could be so bad Sherlock was openly worried and asking for help?

"I don't suppose you know how much, or rather how often she's been drinking lately?" He asked.

"Sherlock, I haven't seen Angie for a while, there was an argument...Hold on...drinking?!" I interrupted myself.

"Yes, drinking. I'm glad I got here in time. I found her stumbling out of a bar last night, extremely intoxicated. God knows if she'd have even been able to make it home if I hadn't been there." He seethed.

"I honestly had no idea, I've not seen anyone other than Mycroft and John last night for at least a month." I said defensively. Angie was drinking? I knew she hadn't been right since her miscarriage and the kidnapping, with Sherlock being gone she'd been unhappy. I felt so responsible for it all. Sherlock sighed.

"I just...I've never seen her that way. Just...please fix whatever problem there is between you and just be there for her. I can't..." He couldn't finish his sentence. I grabbed his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll try, because you asked me to and I can't stand the thought of Angie hurt either." I said filled with guilt.

"Thank you." He nodded.

We fell into a comfortable silence, Sherlock appeared to be cataloguing every detail around him or had partially stepped into his mind palace. After a while and still holding my hand I asked Sherlock.

"Am I keeping you from something important? You didn't come looking for me to console me whilst I cried, what did you need?" I asked. Another pang of guilt stabbed my stomach.

"No, no, I was just trying to find you to get more information about my next...project, but if you don't feel up to it, I can just get it from Mycroft, I need to speak with him about something anyway." Sherlock said absently.

"I'll try and help, Mycroft will be home today, so he'll be easy to find." I smiled tentatively.

"Good. Although we probably shouldn't be discussing this out on the street." He said with a smirk. I looked around us realised we'd never made from my front door into my flat.

"I hadn't noticed. Come on up." I smiled and opened the front door. I led Sherlock up the narrow staircase that opened into the living room. "Welcome to my new home."

"I'm sure Angelo gave you a good price." He said as he glanced around the room, seemingly capturing every detail.

"A very good price. Got to love Mycroft and his trust fund. Otherwise I would be very broke right now." I smirked again. For once having a whacking great load of cash in the bank was useful. I meant I could keep my independence.

"So what do you know about Han Zhou, Asian drug lord, possibly located in Singapore." Sherlock said, straight to business now the need for sentiment had passed.

"Only that he deals in class A drugs, so cocaine, heroin, meth-amphetamines. I've never met him, only heard of him through reputation. To my knowledge, Jim hasn't actively worked with him since 2008." I recalled. I couldn't remember much else about him.

"Well, he's still operating, commonly takes advantage of child labour to deliver drugs, work in the labs to make the drugs, etc. Bribes the officials in Singapore to keep running." Sherlock explained.

"Lovely guy then." I said sarcastically. "I don't know much else about him, I'm sorry. Mycroft might be more help." I answered.

"Alright." Nodded Sherlock and he sighed. "Joy." He huffed at the prospect of having to spend time with Mycroft.

"He might be annoying, but he can very useful, I've started bribing him with my cooking for time off, it works wonders. " I laughed.

"So much for his diet." Sherlock chuckled.

"Yep. Go do what you need to do. Let me know you land safely, and make time to say goodbye to Angie." I chided softly. I hugged him goodbye. "Now shoo. Tell Mycroft I'll be in tomorrow." I said with a smile. Sherlock nodded and swiftly left my flat. Suddenly with a day to myself I didn't know what to do, I looked around my little flat and saw the sprawling mess of clothes and odd bits of crockery lying around. Ah, that's what Sherlock had been looking at. Apparently we had the same messy genes. Mycroft was OCD in his tidiness. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, using a pencil to secure it and got tidying and cleaning. When I flumped down onto the sofa two hours later, I felt rather satisfied and mentally calmer. I settled for a quiet night in with the TV and reveled in the state of temporary normality.

* * *

2 hours earlier…

A Sherlock left his sister's flat; he swiped a folder from her coffee table and slipped inside his jacket. He'd made this decision hours ago, as he'd watched his sister pour her heart out to him. It was odd, he could tolerate sentiment and emotion from Percy and Angie, anyone else and it drove his insane. Why he'd found such a quick and deep affinity with his long lost sibling he'd never know, but perhaps he recognised so much of himself in her and the vulnerability he wanted to protect? He sealed that thought away in his mind palace for later reflection.

On the way to his next destination Sherlock scanned the file. Everything was in place; all Percy had to do was sign it. He realised how scared Percy was to be alone, how much she felt. Sherlock felt the protective drive fall over him. It was time to pay a little visit to Jim Moriarty.

"Delivery." A familiar voice called. Jim had heard the lock being picked and sat casually in the kitchen with a mug of coffee.

"Your a bit late. Finally ready to have some fun?" He teased his nemesis. Sherlock threw the file on the kitchen counter with a slap.

"Just came by to drop these off. Percy doesn't have the heart to sign them. Apparently she still loves you. The one mystery I can't solve." Sherlock mocked.

"She'll never truly be solved or tamed. She is a remarkable woman." Jim stated proudly. He opened the file and frowned. "Was this your idea or hers?" He asked darkly. A spark of fear ignited inside him. His Percy wanted to leave him.

"It was hers, I can't say I mind her divorcing you, but it's as phony as your recent claims that I've heard about." Sherlock said insincerely.

"Oh do tell what you've heard, I love a bit of gossip." Jim mocked camply.

"That you've been having an affair?" Sherlock chuckled at the idea. "It's too much of a cliché, even for you. Especially saying it was with her best friend." Sherlock scoffed.

"Is that what they're saying?! Well it could be true, and dear little Angie is delightful. If I am having an affair, what is it to you?" Moriarty smirked dangerously. He was offering Sherlock a challenge.

"Oh, besides supposedly having it with the woman I'm in a relationship with? Your memory's failing you. I do believe I've warned you not to hurt my sister." Sherlock seethed menacingly.

"Families are such fun, aren't they? You're showing your heart a bit there Sherlock, are you sure want to get burned again? The funny thing about your sister is...before you appeared, and then invaded her life it was quiet, easy even. We had none of these troubles." Moriarty sighed. It was the truth. They'd argued, but what couple didn't. As soon as Sherlock had appeared things had started to crumble.

"I'm sure." Sighed Sherlock. Bored of being blamed for something out of his control.

"It has been so dull without you. So, have you been enjoying picking apart my contacts and clients? Who are going for next?" Moriarty asked gleefully. Watching Sherlock go after the web had been so amusing. Only Sherlock didn't realise they weren't all that important, his chosen targets. A couple had made a minor impact, but where a hole had appeared, they were already being refilled.

"Come now, I don't want to spoil the surprise for you." Sherlock smirked.

"How kind. The question is what do you really want? You've obviously been to see Percy." He asked business like. He lavishly tore up and threw the divorce papers in the bin.

"Well, we can't have her sobbing all the time, now can we? Although, my sources tell me you've been the cause of that quite a bit lately." Sherlock sneered.

"She cried, that's it, you came over because she cried. How touching, she has got you wrapped round her little finger, careful she does have a nasty bite." Moriarty laughed. This information was useful.

"Well, of course that's not the only reason. I am a bit concerned about where she would have gotten the idea that you had slept with Angie." Sherlock asked.

"I never said that, oh Percy is such a bad girl, telling tales about scary old me." He sang. Moriarty's amusement at the whole situation made Sherlock's blood boil.

"Just because you never said it doesn't mean you didn't imply it." Sherlock stated flatly.

"Would I really do a thing like that?" Asked Jim, pretending to act all shocked and offended.

"You know what? No, fine, go ahead and keep it up. I think it would be better for Percy if you stayed away from her." Sherlock said nonchalantly. He decided to change tactic, play Moriarty at his own game.

"Reverse psychology, really. I'm disappointed Sherlock. You've gone soft." Moriarty intoned lazily.

"No, no, no, I'm serious. She's already had her heart broken enough thanks to you. I don't want to see her go off the deep end again, and I have a feeling if she keeps you in her life, that's exactly what will happen. No reverse psychology, no trickery, just stay away from my sister. My motives may have softened, but that doesn't mean my actions will if you hurt her again." Sherlock threatened icily. Moriarty's expression shifted instantly. His face took on a dark look, a maniacal gleam in his eye.

"What if I don't stay away? What could you possibly do?" Moriarty asked, barely constraining his rage.

"Please. I've already outsmarted you more than once; it'd be child's play to do it again." Smirked Sherlock arrogantly.

"You think you're so clever, that you've got it all planned out. Did Percy tell you she's been telling me all of your plans? Did she tell you I knew all about your little missions to bring me down? You defend her so quickly when we betrayed you so quickly. Don't think you know a damn about what happens between Percy and I." Moriarty snapped his voice filled with triumphant rage.

"Well, it's obviously not going so well for you now. Sitting in here, looking pathetic, like a _normal_ lonely person." Sherlock taunted. Before Sherlock could react, Moriarty's fist violently punched Sherlock's face. His lip splitting and Sherlock tasted blood.

"Leave before I make Percy really cry." Jim threatened. Sherlock quickly left and hailed a taxi telling the cabbie Mycroft's address. Moriarty paced around the kitchen like an enraged lion.

* * *

Sebastian Moran watched on with excitement. His plan had worked seamlessly. Now it was time to break them entirely.


	7. Chapter 6 - New Beginnings

A/N: Hello lovely readers, followers and favouriters! Thank you for you continued support, it really is very much appreciated!

A head's up, this is the** last** weekly update. There is special update on 10th October, from then onwards updates will be every **TWO** **weeks**.

This chapter is a little shorter, but its setting up things for future chapters.

Disclaimer: No copyright intended, all recognisable characters belong to their respective owners. I only own Percy.

* * *

Chapter 6 – New Beginnings

_Three weeks later, July_

I woke up with a gasp. I sat bolt upright in bed my pyjamas soaked in sweat. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. The dream was already fading, but it left a very bad feeling. Now I was a wake, I felt more exhausted than before I went to bed. I felt like I'd run a marathon.

Before I knew what I was doing I was dialing Jim's number, my gut was telling me I needed to hear his voice. His mobile went straight to voicemail. I tried the home phone, his study phone both with no reply. I tried his 'office' number to no avail. I knew he wouldn't simply ignore me, he liked games, and he'd want to torment me for however long he could. There was also a part of me that hoped, if the situation were dire enough, he'd be there to help? I was desperate enough to phone Moran.

"Hello Princess, how can I help you?" Moran crooned.

"Where is he?" I asked firmly, trying to sound less panicked than I felt.

"Where's who Princess?" He mocked.

"You know damn well who." I snapped and sighed. "Just tell me he's alright, please." I asked gently. I had to know my gut feeling was off.

"Afraid I can't, he's currently indisposed." Moran added unhelpfully.

"What do you mean indisposed, just tell me where Moriarty is!" I shouted.

"Ooh, using surnames, this is interesting. Not asking for your beloved husband, or should that be ex-husband, well soon to be." Moran said snidely.

"What, what are you talking about?" I asked, the gut feeling churning darkly.

"Indisposed and nearly dead are the same thing, I suppose." Moran chuckled and hung up.

Jim couldn't be dead; he wasn't dead. Mycroft would've told me, he would've known the second Jim flagged up on the system. I sat shaking like a leaf. After half an hour of staring into space my phone alarm made me jump. I had to get up and go to work. If there really were something wrong, I'd be told, contacted. I was Jim's next of kin; I was still his wife.

I forced myself to stay awake as long a possible, but sometimes the exhaustion just took over and I'd pass out. My constant lack of sleep was really affecting my work. I couldn't concentrate, but being at work was the only distraction I could attempt to focus on. It was a constant that kept me going whilst my life fell apart.

After lat night's disturbingly long night where all I could experience was the cold dead weight of a body atop of mine before I woke in a cold sweat. I took a shower and got ready for another day to pass in a blur. Like I'd expected work passed by in fits and starts. Soon it was six o'clock, as I was about to leave Anthea gave an envelope. Inside was a card, a sympathy card.

_To Percy,_

_My deepest condolences for the loss you have suffered._

_Anthea and Alex. x_

I stared at the card bewildered. Before my conscious mind had made a decision I was running. I ran through the streets of Central London towards my old home. Surely that would hold some answers. I tried my best no to knock commuters out of the way and tourists into the busy road, but they were slowing me down. I narrowly missed being hit by a bus as I turned a corner blindly.

I'd made it to Regent's park in ten minutes, after a flat out sprint. I stopped before turning onto Park Crescent; I let myself catch my breath. It was going to be fine; it was just a misunderstanding at the card, and honest mistake. Jim wasn't dead; he couldn't be dead. I steeled my nerves, clenching my fist and wrapped the other around my bag's straps so you couldn't see my hands shaking. I didn't have a key anymore, but picking the lock was too easy, perhaps I should mention that? I entered the familiar hallway and froze. The last time I'd been here…now is not the time Percy, focus. I stepped through the downstairs of the house quietly; everything was eerily quiet and undisturbed. It felt desolate with a thick layer of dust covering most surfaces.

I poked my head around Jim's study door, which was also empty. There were no signs of a struggle or blood spatters. So he hadn't died or been hurt down here. Perhaps I should check upstairs?

I slipped off my shoes and carried them as I tiptoed up the stairs. It too was quiet, almost too quiet, then I heard it a soft moan. I felt my heart sink. I just knew it wasn't coming from any of the spare bedrooms. I paused, should I investigate further, what if I was wrong and it was a moan of pain? I could save Jim's life. I'd always been a good liar.

I pushed open the door to the master bedroom and was met with the sight of Jim's ex girlfriend, Adelena, knelt in front of my husband as he sat on the bed whilst she orally pleasured him. I couldn't decide if I wanted to cry, pull the home wrecking bitch off my husband by the hair or if I wanted to kill something. All three emotions were tumultuous and bubbling away at the surface. The feeling that really won was heartbreak, seeing the man I loved with every fibre of being with another woman was too much.

I still didn't know how I'd made myself leave. I hadn't understood any of it. It was like being trapped in a maze of riddles. I simply ran. I ran as fast as I could until I couldn't run anymore. Everywhere I looked I saw him, saw those dark eyes filled with anger and disgust. I didn't know what to do or where to turn. I made it home at 2am, found some powerful sleeping pills and downed them with a large glass of wine and passed out on the sofa. Even in my drug induced sleep the fear crept in tormenting me, haunting me. I knew the only way to stop this was something stronger. When I woke, it was 4pm. I pulled on some shoes and a coat and headed into the less savoury parts of town. In minutes I had what I needed. I rushed home, eager for the escape. I slammed the front door behind me and leaned against it panting. I caught my breath and headed up the stairs, I threw my coat over a chair and kicked off my shoes. I walked over to my bookshelf and removed a book, it was actually a box, disguised as a book, and it held the necessary equipment for me to indulge my habit. I carried the box over to the coffee table, next to the syringe. I filled the syringe with the clear liquid. I lifted the sleeve of my shirt and tied a tourniquet; I tapped my arm for a vein and smiled with satisfaction. I pressed the needle into my arm feeling that distinctive rush. It was bliss. I barely remembered to loosen the tourniquet and floated away.

"Percy? You in?" Called John, knocking as he entered. I turned to look at the door with a lazy grin.

"It's the doctor...let's fly away." I giggled.

"What? Are you okay?" Asked John confused, his expression then changing to one of concern

"I feel fantastic..." I moaned blissfully. I was so relaxed it was wonderful. John looked at me again, frowning.

"Percy, let me look at your eyes." John asked.

"Anything for you Doctor..." I smiled coyly, batting my eyelashes and then bursting into another fit of giggles. John knelt in front of me his doctor's brain taking over. He took my pulse and his frown deepened. He looked around me obviously searching for evidence to confirm his theory.

"Percy, have you been taking drugs?" He asked sternly.

"Shh, don't tell anyone." I slurred and smiled naughtily. John sighed, scrubbing his hands across his face.

"Oh god. Alright, come on, you need to sit down. Just...don't move." He instructed.

"I can't move, my legs feel like jelly. Oh maybe I'm a jellyfish?" I thought randomly, moving my arms like a jellyfish. I found this rather amusing.

"No, you're not a jellyfish. Just sit there." John said patiently. He helped me sit on the sofa. I was disappointed.

"Oh, but then I'd be all pretty and floaty and poisonous." I pouted childishly.

"You're already pretty, and possibly deadly. I think you're felling floaty right now. Just stay there, I'll get you some water." John smiled gently. I looked up him a moment of clarity bursting my hazy bubble.

"You like looking after me don't you?" I asked quietly, not breaking eye contact with my doctor.

"Yeah." He nodded. He looked slightly taken aback at my question. "I'll be right back, okay?" He checked.

"Okay." I grinned falling back against the sofa cushions. Being alone for just a few seconds sent my brain into overdrive and I felt panic rising.

"You're not going to leave me are you John?" I asked quickly, my panic evident. John looked at me with compassion.

"No, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave." He smiled and brushed my hair from my eyes. "Here, drink this." He urged kindly, but firmly, handing me a glass of water. I smiled at him.

"It feels funny on my tongue." I said airily.

"Just drink it." John chided coming to sit next to me. I was so aware he was sat next to me. It felt as though my nerve endings were on high alert. I was only centimetres away from John. I sipped away at the water and felt the cloud lifting slightly, although that could have been time, I'd shot up four hours ago. I turned my head to look at John more closely. He was handsome and strong, he always had been. I'd had such a crush on John when I was growing up. He'd been so kind to me and had always been there, a silent strength in my life. I felt my heart flutter at the thought of being with John.

"I think I like you more than I should." I said quietly with wide glassy eyes. John started at me shocked and awkwardness fell between us.

"Uh...we...we'll worry about that later, okay?" He stuttered.

"I nearly died yesterday." I admitted. The games Moriarty was playing with me were terrifying and painful. "Sorry…" I muttered.

"As long as it wasn't your fault, don't apologise." John sighed. He thought I'd been trying to overdose. The games were my fault.

"I don't know, I didn't understand the game." I said mournfully.

"What game?" John asked looking at me confused.

"The game he made me play." I whispered.

"Who?" John asked.

"J-j...Moriarty." I stuttered tearily.

"Bastard." John muttered angrily. "It's okay, you're alright and you're safe now. Is that why you took the drugs?" John's voice was clam and soothing. I nodded in response.

"I was scared, it makes the fear go away." I answered timidly.

"Well, next time call me first, okay?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to be upset with me. I've been trying so hard." I apologised, my voice still sad. I felt like a berated child. I felt guilty, but I couldn't stop. "Sherlock understands why, but he's not here anymore." I sniffed, a few tears escaping.

"I know you've been trying, but if you call me next time, I can help you stay strong. Even Sherlock needed help sometimes." John said reassuringly. I nodded minimally. I took John's hand in mine and gripped it tightly, resting my head on his right shoulder.

"You're keeping me alive Doctor Watson." I admitted honestly. John smiled a little.

"I'm only helping a little." He dismissed.

"You help me a lot. You always have." I smiled. John had always been there for me and got me out of trouble more than once.

"Well, what would I do without _my_ terror in my life?" He asked playfully.

"Be worry free?" I chuckled.

"Well, what fun would that be?" John asked as though it would be the end of the world.

"Not much fun at all?!" I answered, but it came out as a question. I was searching for John reassuring nature and the knowledge that I wasn't alone.

"Exactly." He confirmed. "There isn't much I can do, you've just got to wait until the drugs wear off." He stated.

"I know. You're going to be in for a fun night." I smirked, another giggle leaving my lips.

"Don't worry about it. I've been through much worse. I was an army doctor remember? And I lived with Sherlock." He dismissed calmly, like this was normality for him. John: forever strong and steadfast.

"I should warn you now, I get a bit touchy feely..." I informed somewhat flirtatiously. John looked at me a little confused.

"It doesn't matter how you get when you come down, I'm not going to leave your side tonight, alright?" He stated firmly. I felt a rush of butterflies burst in my stomach and my heart swelled.

"Should be fun." I grinned cheekily.

"Actually, you need to get some rest." John said hiding his smirk.

"But that's so boring and I have so much energy..." I whined like a child. When I was high I did become very playful and pouty like a toddler.

"Not really, it just feels like it." John countered.

"Do you know when I'm high I can't play the piano." I giggled. It was an odd phenomenon.

"Because it affects your hand eye coordination. It affects your coordination period, actually." John explained, the doctor in him reappearing.

"I love it when you get technical..." I grinned seductively, and before the moment grew I started to laugh.

"You would be the first." John replied a little disgruntled. I felt sorry for him. He was such a good man.

"Only because I understand the science. You're a smart cookie; you need another smart cookie to be friends with." I smiled. "Sherlock wouldn't be a cookie, he's be something else. It was so nice to see him but I miss him." I rambled. I didn't notice John's frown but kept rambling. "I should probably stop talking about Sherlock, you're not supposed to know he's alive." I whispered conspiratorially.

"It doesn't matter, because he's not." John said bitterly, shaking his head.

"Oops." I said innocently. I wanted to cheer John up and blurted.

"If I told you I think I love you what would you do?" John looked at me a little surprised.

"Uh...well..." he stuttered and cleared his throat. "What...what would you want to do? If you felt like that?" He asked nervously.

"Be happy." I answered innocently. John smiled a little.

"Well, I would do my best to make you happy." John admitted and we caught each other's gaze, there was a moment between us.

"I know." I smiled. I leaned towards John and kissed his cheek. I tried to stand up but my legs gave way under me. John caught me in his strong arms.

"Whoa, careful." He warned.

"I want to go for a walk but my legs won't work." I moaned. I felt silly.

"Well, you just sit down for a while. Maybe the effects will wear off enough soon so you can walk." He offered and nodded. John helped me back onto the sofa. I cuddled up to him and felt him put a tentative arm around my shoulders.

"You're so caring John, I hope you find someone to love." I smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled in return.

I didn't remember falling asleep. Somehow I'd ended up in bed. Strange. I was getting flashes of a person, oh John. John had come over; he'd looked after me. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and gently stretched. I felt kind of gross, sweaty and achy from the stomach cramps. I'd taken a low dose, so the come down effects weren't too violent. I wiped off my smeared eyeliner and mascara and brushed my hair before entering the small living room. I found John sat on the sofa with a cup of tea.

"Morning, when did I fall asleep?" I asked tiredly.

"Um, about 1am, I think? You were quite a chatterbox last night. Do you remember anything?" John asked, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm getting jellyfish and falling over after saying something I thought was profound. I apologise in advance if I'm cranky, I'm not the most pleasant person when I'm recovering." I yawned. I felt prickly and irritable. I needed a good cup of tea. Possibly more sleep.

"Don't worry about it. Remember, I've dealt with both your brothers. I can take it." John dismissed his eyes twinkling with humour.

"Do you have super powers?!" I quipped. I got a flash of awkwardness and felt bad. "Umm, last night...I didn't say anything bad or wildly inappropriate did I?" I asked nervously. John smiled.

"Nothing too outrageous. Nothing I didn't mind." He answered kindly.

"Are you going to tell me what I said?" I asked intrigued by what I'd admitted. John's eyes darted around nervously and he took a breath.

"Uh, you said you think you like me more than you should, and then you asked me what I would do if you said you loved me." He answered. I felt those butterflies again.

"And what would you do?" I asked again.

"I told you I would do my best to make you happy." He replied with a warm smile.

"I want to make you happy too." I admitted, a blush staining my cheeks. He smiled at me again, but his expression turned serious.

"Then please promise me you'll never do that again." He demanded. I didn't need clarification; I knew he meant he cocaine.

"I promise." I answered quietly, guilt panging through my insides. Making a promise I might not be able to keep.

"Alright then." Nodded John. Apparently appeased with my answered and remorse. "And in case you don't remember from last night, if you feel like you can't stay strong enough, call me." He offered, his voice gentler.

"I will." I nodded, looking at John with sad eyes. I didn't want to burden him. I didn't want him to get hurt either.

"You should probably eat some breakfast. My treat." John said swiftly, leaving no room for argument.

"Sounds lovely, thank you. Oh and next time you stay; don't sleep on the sofa. Just sleep in my room, it doesn't have to be anything more than sleeping, but I want you to be comfortable." I smiled. I knew I could trust John, it was myself I wasn't sure about, but there was no need for him to cripple himself.

"Thanks." He smiled. He looked at the sofa. "That sofa isn't very kind on the back." He agreed.

"Nope, they've been in storage since I was a student." I said. I told John I wanted to freshen up and nipped into the bathroom to wash my face and clean my teeth. I got changed into a causal jumper and my favourite grey jeans and some converse. Comfort was all I cared about. I came out of my room ten minutes late and smiled at John. He gestured towards the door.

"Shall we, then?" He asked. I took John's hand.

"Lead the way." I beamed.

We walked hand in hand in the bright April sunshine. We stopped at a small café I'd never been to before and John smiled secretively. He said something quietly to the waiter; I eyed him curiously. He just gave me a knowing smile and watched the people come and go. We sat in comfortable silence. The waiter came back with a pot huge pot of tea and two plates. I smiled, John had ordered my favourite breakfast, and I was amazed that he remembered. A lightly buttered, toasted bagel with scrambled egg with peppers and ham. I thought I wouldn't be hungry but looking at the food, my stomach growled in contradiction. I tucked in happily. We enjoyed our breakfast laughing and joking about the adventures we had growing up. John even opened up and told me a few stories about things Sherlock had done. My particular favourite was an incident with some body parts in the bath and how a date who'd stayed over went into the bathroom to find the human organs and ran away screaming about psychopaths and murderers. Sherlock had apparently been totally bemused by the screaming.

We strolled down to the river and walked all day along its banks. I took John to Borough Market, a place he'd never been. I was astounded at this fact. It's where I loved to shop when I had lots of cooking to do and it made me want to eat, so John said he'd bring me here twice a week to make sure I ate at regular intervals. I laughed.

We found our way to Regent's park in the late afternoon and meandered our way towards Baker Street, purposefully avoiding my old house. We headed into Speedy's for a sandwich. As we left I took hold of John's hand again, a familiar feeling after our day together.

"Thank you for a lovely day. I haven't had this much fun in what feels like forever." I beamed.

"Me too. It was...it was very nice." He smiled. I stepped closer and Johns free arm wound round my waist and I leaned in and kissed my favourite doctor.

"Thank you for being you." I said lovingly.

"You always come up with great lines and everything, and I can never think of any." He smiled.

"You don't need to. You're actions speak louder and far more clearly." I said reassuringly.

"Good." He nodded and kissed me. As we broke our kiss he quietly whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "Then...would you want to stay over? You think that might be clear enough?" His voice was low and husky.

"Crystal and yes I'd love to." I grinned.

"Great." He agreed. He led me up into 221b, through the flat and up to his room.

The rest of the afternoon and all night were spent in a passionate embrace. The time spent together was wonderful, the tenderness and care we shared filled with passion and even the beginnings of love. We fell into a sated sleep, holding one another close.

"Is it morning already?" John groaned. I smirked, rolling over to look at my phone on the bedside table. It was 9am. Urgh, it was far too early. I could still feel the residual side affects of the cocaine wearing off. Stomach cramps are evil; at least I hadn't thrown up this time.

"Apparently so. Well we did go to bed quite late." I grinned. John's cheeky smile made me smile even more.

"Yeah. Well, luckily I have today off, so...you're not going to be late for work, are you?" John asked concerned. I suppressed a snort. Work could take a hike; I wanted some time to myself and to wallow in a newfound sense of happiness.

"I can't be bothered to go to work, so I'm not going." I replied lazily.

"Okay then." John replied skeptically. I think he was worried about Mycroft. I could handle my eldest brother.

"I'd much rather spend the day with you." I flirted.

"Sounds like a plan." John smiled. I leaned closer to my new lover and kissed him soundly.

"I don't plan on leaving this bed..." I informed him seductively.

"That sounds like an even better plan." John beamed. We kissed again and as we were about repeat the pervious night's activities a knock and opening door interrupted us.

"John, you up? I thought you might want some..." Angie asked. She stopped when she saw me and just stared at us. I sat up quickly and wrapped the duvet round me hiding anything I didn't want seen. I wasn't embarrassed, we were consenting adults, but Angie's shock and look of hurt riled me.

"Morning." I greeted curtly. John sat up and cleared his throat looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh, uh...hi, Ang." He muttered quietly. Angie kept staring at us. She looked as though she was battling many emotions.

"Just how long as this been going on?" Angie demanded.

"Depends how you want to look at it, either two days or three weeks." I replied with false friendship.

"Um...not...not long." John confirmed. Angie nodded stiffly.

"You...have the nerve...to accuse me of sleeping with your husband when you've been going behind everyone's backs sleeping with my brother?!" Angie shouted, her voice raising the more she spoke.

"Angie, it's not like that. When this started, she had already left him." John defended tensely.

"And what is it that you do with my brother?" I sniped. She had no room to judge me. I was sick of it. Angie glared at me icily.

"Fine. Whatever. Do whatever the hell you want, but next time, if you could be so kind as to put up a flag or something to warn me so I'm not under the same roof the next time you decide to have a little sleepover." She snapped and slammed the doors as she left. I sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said those things to Angie. I'll understand if you want this to stop." I said quietly, reaching to the floor to find an article of clothing. I'm sure John would want me to leave now. John shook his head.

"No, don't worry about it. Yes, it would be a bit of a shock, but it was a big shock when I found out my little sister was dating 'Mr. I'm Married to My Work'. She doesn't determine whom I date." He answered firmly and ran a gentle hand down my exposed spine. I looked at him and smiled. He wanted me and that was enough.

"So where were we before we were so rudely interrupted..." I said coyly, leaning back down towards John.

"I think I remember..." He smiled and joined our lips. The rest of the day was lost.

* * *

See you all on the 10th...Big day...


	8. Chapter 7 - Let the Games Begin

Chapter 10 – Let the Games Begin

_Percy,_

_Maybe we never should have kept what really happened from you, but keeping you safe was all that seemed to matter at the time. Now its too late for you to ever know. _

_Forever yours,_

_James _

9th October 2013

Moran POV

He wondered why he'd never thought of it before. Play his enemy at their own game? It had been so easy to find someone with a grudge against the Holmes family and he'd been quietly spreading the word about the existence of another, younger and female, sibling which caused all the crazies to come crawling out of the woodwork. He found himself as the puppet master, and he loved it, sifting through plots and plans to do all manner of terrible things to little Persephone. His favourite was a bit of poetic justice.

Bob Franklin appeared to be a normal and well-adjusted human being. However, under the surface bubbled and boiled a vat of hatred. This hatred was directed at Sherlock, but seeing as he was '_dead_' Franklin wanted another member of the family to know the loss he'd suffered. His father had been forced into killing himself because of Holmes and his interference. So strike them at their heart, take the most vulnerable and break them. This plan appealed to Moran on so many levels, especially as Moriarty would find out who had done this and Franklin would disappear. Moran was above it all, just providing funds and a means to an end, he'd watched how to commit a crime and never be caught for years. Not even Moriarty would suspect his involvement.

All Franklin had to do was get know Percy, not a difficult task, especially as he now worked in the same office as her. In fact Percy had hired him herself. He couldn't wait to see how this would unfold.

* * *

Percy POV

Work was filling a void. A hole that was filled with the absence of the all the people I cared about. Sherlock had vanished without another word, I was still conflicted about the whole Angie situation, my loneliness was almost enough to make my mind up, but I still wasn't ready. John was my only saving grace.

He was keeping me strong and I knew my feelings for him were more than complicated, but perhaps we would survive the mess? There was the deafening silence from my lawyers. For the life of me I couldn't find the divorce papers, where had they gone, I definitely hadn't signed or sent them yet. Life was a bit of disaster. The only other familiar face I had contact with was Mycroft. Which I shouldn't complain about, he's been so kind to me throughout this fiasco, but I needed someone normal to talk to. I also needed someone younger to talk to. I needed human contact in a non-work context that I could laugh and drink and be silly with. Adelaide was thriving at Scotland Yard; she didn't need to be burdened with my problems.

The drinking sounded fantastic, especially if it helped me forget about tomorrow. I just wanted to skip over Thursday and head straight to Friday. I'd told John I would be working over the weekend, I knew I shouldn't lie to him, but I needed and alibi if things went wrong…in case I slipped back into old habits…

I couldn't concentrate, no matter how hard I tried. I stood up and knocked on Mycroft's office door.

"Come in." Called Mycroft.

"Hi." I said quietly as I closed the door behind me.

"Yes, of course." Mycroft said. He already knew what I wanted.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"I've known you for a very long time, and as much as overt sentiment irks me, you are a highly empathic creature. Take a couple of days and we'll meet up on Sunday for lunch. I might even cook if you behave." He said kindly, the cold front he usually wore completely melting away.

"Thank you so much." I smiled and quickly hugged Mycroft. He stiffened momentarily, but returned the gesture. "I think I'm going to go home and visit Mum and Dad." I said. He'd know where I was. I would be safe there and out of temptation's way. I should probably tell John, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. I still couldn't really talk about Jim to him, he would get so angry and I ended up crying and usually drunk.

"Stay safe and call if you need anything." He offered. The walls were freezing back up again. I gave my brother another quick smile and left his office. I got back to my desk, saved what I'd been pitifully attempting and logged off. I grabbed my jacket and bag and made my way downstairs.

As I left the lobby and made it onto the street I bumped into someone, just as I was about to apologise I felt my arm in a tight grip.

"Hello Princess." A voice hissed behind me. I tensed and turned sharply.

"Moran." I spat. I swallowed away the pain and fear.

"You look a bit pale, everything alright?" He cooed. Bringing his mouth close to my ear. I tried to pull away from him, but he had my still healing arm; how I'd ever found him attractive I'd never know.

"Get your hands off me." I snapped defensively.

"Oh, you're feisty today. It looks so good on you." He purred. Everything in me recoiled.

"Back off Sebastian." I said sharply and managed to pull myself free. My right arm was now throbbing. My wrist had healed but still constantly ached.

"Hey, is everything okay here?" A new voice said.

"Of course, sorry I didn't see you there." Moran said, his demeanour and personality flipping like a switch.

"Not a problem." I smiled falsely.

"Are you okay?" The newcomer asked me. I glanced at him. He looked somewhat familiar, I was sure he worked in the office.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks." I said quietly

"Did you know that guy?" He asked.

"Sort of. A long time ago." I answered vaguely. Today of all days he comes and torments me. God, he's a bastard.

"An ex?" The man asked.

"Something like that." I added.

"It's Bob by the way." He said.

"Huh?" I asked lamely, I'd stopped listening.

"My name, Bob Franklin. I started a couple of weeks ago. You're Persephone?" He said again. I tried not grimace at my full name.

"Right, um hi. Call me Percy, please. I can't stand my full name." I smiled. Bob was tall, quite handsome with sandy blond hair and intelligent blue eyes. He looked at me slightly expectantly, which was a little odd.

"Nice to meet you Percy." He smiled back.

"You too. Thanks for being all…um…chivalrous." I fumbled. What was wrong with me?

"No problem. Would it be weird to ask you to come for a drink with me?" He said smoothly.

"Not weird no." I replied. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

"So will you?" He urged again, looking hopeful.

"Uh, yeah. Why not? Lead the way Bob." I smiled. He smiled back and headed towards Embankment.

"Have you ever been to Opal before?" Bob asked casually.

"Um, maybe. Is that the one next to Embankment station?" I answered with a question.

"Yeah. It's a cocktail bar, quite classy, not too expensive. In fact we'll make happy hour!" He smiled. I smiled back and looked at him. He had an open manner and relaxed features. He couldn't be more than a couple of years older than me, if that. I couldn't help but compare him to both John and Jim; he seemed to be a mix of them both. Clever and witty, but self assured and well dressed, his short sandy blonde hair and blue eyes twinkling with mischief, as well as a hidden sadness. Who had he lost? He wasn't classically handsome, but he intrigued me. For a few seconds he helped distract me from thinking about tomorrow.

"Sounds fun. I do like cocktails." I replied happily.

We entered the bar, which already had city types and students drinking and talking. It was kitsch and quirky, but clean and respectable. Bob was playing it safe, how sweet. We weaved our way towards the bar.

"What's your poison?" Asked the barkeep.

"Ladies first." Bob indicated.

"A cosmopolitan please." I smiled through my eyelashes.

"It's two for one, do you want both now?" The bar tender inquired.

"Can I come back when I'm done?" I asked coyly. Flirting with bar staff was a bad habit but it helped to get what I wanted.

"Of course." He winked. "For you sir?"

"Scotch on the rocks" Bob replied a little gruffly. Was he jealous already? Wow, this was going to be too easy. What was I thinking? He wasn't a target or some random conquest. Behave Persephone, I chided mentally, you have a boyfriend.

"Twelve pounds."

"These are on me, as a thank you for being chivalrous." I felt kind bad and it was the least I could do.

"You're welcome, that's nice. I've never been bought a drink by a lady before."

"Oh sweetie, I'm not a lady." I chuckled.

We walked to a private booth and sat opposite each other. The conversation flowed easily enough. We chatted about various topics keeping it light, not too personal. I was trying not to flirt and lead him on. Bob told me he'd been working in Mycroft's office for six weeks. I almost blushed; I really hadn't noticed him, as I'd been so wrapped up in my own dramas. He worked with the tech support team. I vaguely remembered him from the disastrous day of interviews.

The first round of drinks finished, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. As I washed my hands, I looked in the mirror. I looked a bit tired, but my eyes were bright and my make-up still intact. I touched up my lipstick and refreshed my eyeliner. I would do, and perhaps I needed to let my hair down and play a little, something was making my spidey sense tingle.

* * *

Bob POV

This was all going to plan, and so easily. Bob Franklin smiled as he poured the drug into the pink cocktail. She was so trusting and open. Soon she'd be singing and then dying and the Holmes family would be broken. Retribution would be paid. Their mother would grieve like his was.

* * *

Percy POV

"Hi, I got you your other drink." Bob smiled.

"Thanks, that's great." I replied and slid in slightly closer to my companion taking a flirty sip.

"I've been trying not to ask, but you know how office gossip flies…"

"Just ask I won't be offended. I'm used to it."

"Well the rumour is you're estranged from your billionaire playboy husband who has links to the mob and that you keep you job because you're sleeping with Mr. Holmes." Bob said hesitantly. I couldn't halt the laugh that bubbled up inside me.

"That's hilarious and gross. Well, I am separated from my husband, which is true. He isn't a billionaire playboy with links to the mob, he's city boy who likes to play away from home. Regarding Mr. Holmes, I wouldn't sleep with him if he were the last man on earth." I giggled. It was all half true. Jim would love that description of him. Funny how close, but how wrong the office gossip was.

"Why, he's not that bad." Bob defended on behalf of his gender.

"No, not like that, because he's my older brother. I keep my job because I am good at it. Sometimes my personal life and work life don't work alongside each other so Mycroft lets me have time away if need it." I explained quietly. I took a larger gulp of my drink. I quickly felt that relaxed buzz alcohol gives you. Odd, I was only half way through drink number two.

"So you're seeing other people already?" Bob inquired slightly surprised.

"No, not really. Why?" I asked confused. Every sip I took I felt dizzier. How was I so drunk so quickly?

"Well it's been so easy. You took no persuasion at all to come on a date and you are quite lovely. I've been watching you, the way you move and the seductive clothes you wear. I would have you on my desk any time." He rasped into my ear. The sounds starting to echo and bend. My vision was already blurring. I felt so thirsty. I drank some more of drink, gripping the glass tightly.

"I-I-I never me-meant to lead you on." I slurred.

"I wonder if you even realise how the men watch in that office, its sick. They letch and yearn for you in your tight skirts and high heels. They all want you; they would betray their wives and lovers for you. What did you do for your husband to betray you?" He uttered darkly, his words melting together inside my head. My hands began to shake and I felt dizzier and dizzier, every sound and sight was blurred and echoing oddly in my ears. I felt disorientated like the room had started to spin.

"S'not m-fault." I slurred.

"It never is, is it?" He sneered. I could feel the blurriness in my vision turning dark. "We're going to have a little adventure, I do hope you're not scared of the dark…" Those distorted words were the last thing I heard before the blackness over took me.

* * *

Jim's POV

The date was taunting him. He wanted to tear up the calendar and burn it. Tomorrow, it would be so painful. He had to try, after all these months, he had to try and make amends. He was functioning without her but he'd become so cruel so quickly. His last client had made one tiny mistake, which made no difference in the grand scheme of things, but it made his temper flared and now that poor soul was buried in twelve different boxes all across the country.

He could admit that he was lonely. He was lost and heartbroken.

His life felt oddly similar to a year ago. Separated, alone and hurt. It was the night before their one-year anniversary. At the same time last year he was still unsure if he could forgive Percy, or if he could marry her. The same butterflies took root growing to bigger and bigger with each passing minute. By lunchtime the butterflies felt like bats. Now, after everything they'd overcome, he'd pushed her away, hurt her on a deep emotional and physically, which still made him sick to his stomach, she'd left him and she wanted a divorce. This time it had been his fault, he'd let his doubts and heart rule and not listened to his rational mind screaming for him to stop and see what he was doing. He stared at the documents, it took a signature and it would be done. The pen felt like a ten tonne weight.

The months had passed in a drunken blur. He'd barely left the house or his bed just stewed in a drunken haze trying to drown out the voices in his mind; they spoke of hurtful truths and absolute sense. On the days he bothered to face the outside world it always felt like a trial of Hercules. He was ignoring clients and bids and even jobs he'd usually bounce for joy with, but it all seemed pointless and futile. Last night he'd drank enough to poison most men, but he just fell into a stupor. He had a blurred memory of Percy in their bedroom, he hoped it was a memory and not a dream, but she ran away. Why would she do that? One thing he and Percy had in common when stressed was substance abuse. Jim weirdly found that destructive thought comforting.

His phone dinged at him loudly, he was hungover, but now sober enough to function. The message read "Hillbourne Cottage, Brecon. 7pm." He knew that address well. It was Percy's parent's house. Well, he supposed, it was now Percy's house. The message as anonymous, when he tried to call the number it hit a vine wall.

Glancing at the clock on his bedside table he saw it was already lunchtime. Jim sighed; he staggered out of bed and into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, he was in dire need of a shave and his hair was a greasy mess. He looked pale and tired. It had been so quick, his descent into self-medicating with scotch, he was getting through three bottles a week...perhaps it was time to stop? Jim decided to start with a long hot shower to aid waking him up, then a shave.

Forty minutes later, clean-shaven and clean, Jim stepped out of the bathroom to the large and half empty walk in wardrobe. The whole house was taunting him, every room held memories of Percy. He could see her echo dancing across the room or laughing. He could practically feel her next to him as he passed out. He felt haunted by her memory. If this was how he felt when she chose to leave, what would it feel like if she died...? He shook away that unbearable thought. Jim got dressed in a smart casual pair of dark chinos, a cotton t-shirt and grey jacket. He grabbed a green and grey striped scarf, one of Percy's favourites, and decided he was ready. Jim grabbed his phone and charger he began searching for his wallet and car keys, they appeared in the fridge of all places. He was now ready to leave; he locked the front door and made the four-hour drive to South Wales.

He made good time getting to Brecon an hour earlier than he needed. He had a key to the house, he'd had one form the first time he met Percy's parents all those years ago, but decided to wait for Percy, if she invited him in then he'd take it from there.

He was getting anxious. Percy should be here by now; it was nearly 8:30. He'd sent a variety of texts already, even tired calling her, but no reply. He didn't expect much, but not even a "Sod Off." Something wasn't sitting right with him, and he rarely ignored his gut instinct. Before he could consciously decode, he'd put the key back in the ignition and started the engine.

Jim quickly dialed Mycroft's number. He didn't want to speak to the eldest Holmes, but he was his best chance of finding his missing wife.

"Holmes." Mycroft barked irritably.

"Have you seen or heard from Percy today?" Jim asked frantically.

"Why is this information important to you Mr. Moriarty?" Mycroft sneered.

"We don't have time for games, but she hasn't turned up in Brecon." Jim snapped.

"I last saw her about half past two when I sent her home, she should've been in contact by now." Mycroft replied, his tone becoming slightly worried.

"I'm on my way back to London. I, we, have to find her. You know what might happen." Jim added, fearing he'd find his Percy lifeless from an overdose.

"I am well aware of the risks. I will meet you at your house." Mycroft hung up abruptly. Jim put his foot down; he probably broke more than a few road laws.

He arrived back in London at 10:30, Mycroft's innocuous black jaguar waiting for him.

"You made good time." Mycroft commented wryly. He wouldn't let on that any speed cameras that had caught him or laws that had been bent may have been conveniently erased, this was for Percy's sake after all.

"Have you heard from her?" Jim asked with quiet panic. Percy didn't do disappearing; she was always too worried about others worrying. The only two occasions she'd gone quiet were when she'd been kidnapped and when she'd overdosed the previous year. This realisation was setting alarm bells off in both men's minds.

"No, it's quite unusual." Mycroft surmised.

"You may as well come in." Jim murmured quietly. His mind was in overdrive trying to work out where Percy might be. She wasn't at home in Brecon and she hadn't appeared here. Where was she living? Could she have just stayed there, surely Mycroft would've checked there. She obviously wasn't at Baker Street; there would have been word from one its inhabitants, especially if Percy was high. There was a chance she'd gone to a dealer, she could be strung out somewhere in the city. Perhaps it was time to call in some favours.

Jim put on some coffee; it was going to be a long night. His eye caught the half empty bottle of scotch, but the thought of drinking the amber liquid had lost all its appeal. Perhaps if he'd been keeping an eye out for Percy instead of wallowing in self-pity he'd know where she was. Mycroft was already making some phone calls, adding alerts and traces.

Jim's phone was clever, depending on the password you put in depended on what kind of data was sorted and available, one password was his personal number, that held very few numbers and only this closest to him. The other password held work numbers, his contacts and associates. Also if a password was entered wrong three times it erased any data on the phone personal or work related. He'd also removed the GPS tracker, well more like replaced, so he could trace others, but he couldn't be traced.

Entering the password for his business contacts Jim sent out a message. It held a code, but one that was important, it required a flood of information to come to him, he would be able to see and read any trace of Percy if she's had even the most remote contact with any of his associates. He'd be able to spot patterns and work out foul play. The message was an encrypted algorithm he'd written, it essentially hacked into the system of the person who'd received and copied the last 36 hours of data and sent it back to him. Within minutes he'd received everything and started reading. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. It was all above board and normal, well as above board as the criminal classes can be. He was getting frustrated, until he read the penultimate message, an image from Moran's files, Percy walking off with a familiar face. Jim ran the image through his head, putting names to faces, why did this face seem so familiar. It clicked as Mycroft walked back into the kitchen. Baskerville. Of course, he realised, Bob Franklin Jr.

"I know where she is." He declared.

"Where?" Mycroft asked looking up sharply.

"She's been taken to Baskerville." Jim said quietly.

"That would have come straight to me if she turned up there." Mycroft countered, not believing what he'd been told.

"Not if an employee was delivering supplies to the base no one checked the back of his vehicle." Jim countered sarcastically.

"What interest have you got with anyone at Baskerville?" Mycroft questioned carefully. He'd be watching carefully for this answer.

"I don't, but the son of the recently deceased Bob Franklin came to me wanting revenge, against your family, I thought it trivial and pathetic, it was Franklin's own fault he got killed. Apparently his son, Bob Jr. didn't like being told no." He explained casually. Baskerville was old news; he'd lost interest in that poisoned chalice long ago.

"Right. God only knows what might happen to her. Keep trying to contact her; she may still have her phone on her, she's resilient and quite resourceful. I'll take a team to retrieve her. I need you to stay in London." Mycroft requested.

"Keep me informed of everything. As soon as you get her back tell me." Jim replied, accepting the terms. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep a level head around anyone who may come into contact with Percy, especially of Franklin was caught.

"Franklin is mine Mycroft, I will deal with him personally. That isn't up for negotiation." He added darkly. Mycroft saw something within the man knowing it wasn't wise to argue with him on this matter.

"Do what you feel is necessary." Mycroft acquiesced.

Mycroft then left, phone already at his ear issuing orders and deploying help where needed. The base was in lockdown within three minutes of his phone call. All Jim could do was wait. Franklin was going to suffer the very worst of fates for thinking he could lay a finger on Percy.

That night was so long, at 9am the next morning he received the call that Percy had been found. Mycroft mentioned the body, the doppelgänger of him. He felt his fists clench enraged that Percy had had to suffer alone. Apparently Bob Jr. had continued his father's work and used fear and stimulus to disorientate and torture Percy. A maze of maintenance corridors with ropes and false snakes, all moving in the low light, the hallucinogenic drug would have caused Percy to think it was real. Whatever Franklin's deepest fears were, he'd find them and recreate them until it killed the bastard.

The only information Jim received was that Percy was catatonic and was being airlifted back to London.

* * *

10th October 2013

Percy POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I could detect no windows, which made it intensely gloomy. After that sparking realisation my mind drifted. I felt lethargic, like all my muscles were bendy. Nothing hurt or mattered there was a familiar oblivion. The slight hazy blurring around the edges of my vision alluded to morphine. I didn't remember taking any morphine, but I never remember much when opiates were involved. Everything was moving like it was in slow motion and it all felt softer and more malleable than normal.

I think I drifted to sleep. Time stopped working.

The next time I awoke to a sharp pain in my arm and the world coming into extreme sharp focus. I was hyper aware of my surrounding and the feel of the itchy material I was lying on. I was warm and so thirsty. A door opened up opposite me, the light harsh and bright. I glanced around the squalid cell briefly and ran. The door slammed loudly behind me, I tried pushing against it, it didn't budge in fact I couldn't even see where it had been. The light was so poor and even flickered making the corridor bend and move. Everything was making me nervous. I heard a noise, thick and dull. It sounded like something smooth being dragged. The noise was low to the ground, then near my head, then on the ground again then above me, new sounds being added to the mix as the cacophony rose. I bolted, panic rising in me, I had to get out. Then I heard it, a loud hiss. I froze. The light became hazier than before a mist making the light reflect in odd ways. I felt so disorientated. The sharp hiss sounded again closer to me, the light cost neatly changing when I saw it, the long glinting shape undulating slowly above my head. It was huge, a huge snake. I didn't know whether to throw up or run or scream or just drop dead in fear.

Another quieter hiss sounded and a tight coil on the ground shifted slightly. The lights became just bright enough for me to see the walls and floor, every few feet the were hanging shambles and tight could all moving and swaying the way only snakes can. I was in my worst nightmare a dark maze filled with snakes, alone. As I moved the haze reappeared. The more I ran in the dark the more hisses and sounds I heard. I had no idea where I was, lost and alone and terrified. I just help running, I saw and heard strange noises and felt things brush against me and jump out at me. Shadows bent and swirled around me.

I just kept running and running, I didn't know whether it was in circles or if I was underground, the hazy mist still floating around me. Every time I passed through it I grew more and more terrified. I hit a dead end and something heavy and clammy fell onto my neck and shoulders. I screamed in true fear and struggled, the more I moved the more the serpent wriggled and tightened its hold on me. I was going to die alone and be devoured by snakes. No one would know. I had no idea how long I had been here, days, hours or minutes? I couldn't give in I had to be brave. I swallowed the bile that threatened to rise and fought off the vile reptile, I heaved the hulking thing off me and ran, ran as a fast as my tired legs would carry me.

* * *

Moran POV

He couldn't have planned this better himself. They delight he felt as the stupid girl ran around off her face and out of her mind screaming and fighting with ropes. The darkness making her fall over and trip. She was a joke. He watched her turn a corner and felt his smirk grow to a grin, the final touch that would break her beyond repair.

* * *

Percy POV

I turned a corner that was darker than before, more shadowy with only the sound of strangled breathing, the lights seem to turn on as I tiptoed down this new horror. The raspy breathing was infused with moans, it sounded like a person, like someone in pain. God knew what I might find. The lights kept illuminating, showing me the way and it's trepidation I kept walking. The sight that met me brought me to my knees. I felt my stomach heave. I wretched and threw up violently. I fell back onto the frigid concrete floor and dared to look up again. In front of me a body hung from a rope noose, nearly dead but not quite, the rope gently swinging and rotating. The bodies' sickly rasping noises going quiet and falling silent, as it swung round to face me. As silence fell the rope snapped and the body fell on top of me, I lay immobile under the dead weight of the corpse. This was all unnerving and vile but I became totally immobile. As I lay there I felt the hot tears being to fall, it was Jim, his dead body lay atop of mine. With shaking fingers I gently brushed them against his already cold skin and through his soft hair. How could he be gone?

There was a note hanging around his neck.

_Happy Anniversary Princess,_

_Surprise!_

_Forever yours,_

_X_

I have no memory of how long I spent trapped under the cold corpse of my husband.

It was running boots that altered my attention to a change. The light had become stark and bright again, like that of a laboratory.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" A male voice asked. I recoiled from the sound, my eyes staring blindly at the white ceiling. I felt a weight removed from my chest, but breathing became no easier.

"Get medics. Now!" The same voice called. Flurries of activity went on around me. They all moved on fast-forward, my world had stopped spinning.

"We've found her sir." A pause. "She's conscious and breathing, but unresponsive, the medics are calling her catatonic." Another pause. "Yes sir."

I felt myself lifted onto a stretcher, a soft warm blanket placed over my body. My peripheral vision caught Jim's body being carefully lifted and covered out of respect and stretchered away. I wanted to cry out and scream, but I couldn't make a sound.

* * *

Mycroft POV

Hearing Moriarty utter the word Baskerville made his blood run cold. Regardless of the messy estrangement between his youngest sibling and her husband, they would never truly be separated. It was painfully obvious how much they missed each other and how much they still cared, even if they were ridiculously stubborn. His worry outweighed his observations.

Mycroft felt his brain kick into overdrive. It was time to organise and plan. He would find Percy and bring her home as safe and whole as physically possible.

It took one phone call and everything was mobilised and in place.

6am the next morning his team were breaching the defenses. At 6:30am his team had found the underground tunnels. By 6:45am Percy had been found. She was so cold and still, staring blankly into nothing. The body atop of her was an uncanny double for Moriarty. She would take months to recover from this. He prayed she had no memory of the ordeal. 7am and the air ambulance was taking her back to London.

Mycroft arrived in London at 8:30am. He went straight to the hospital. Percy had been quickly stabilized but had fallen into a coma, her catatonic state breaking for seconds before she fell unconscious. In those brief seconds of lucidity all Percy did was scream.

The doctor informed him that Percy had been given a strange cocktail of chemicals to cause hallucinations and invoke psychosis. She'd also suffered a blunt trauma injury to the head, the doctor warned that she may suffer from Post Trauma Retrograde Amnesia. This would make her unable to remember the event. If she did remember, she would need emotional and psychological support. Mycroft was relieved to know she hadn't been molested or raped, a fear that had rung instant alarm bells when the doctor explained that rohypnols had been detected in her bloodstream.

Momentarily Mycroft hoped Sherlock would appear. Sherlock and Percy understood each other better than others ever could, even better than him. Sherlock, regardless of his cynicism, cared deeply for their sister. He even tolerated his worst enemy to keep her happy. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, Moriarty's appearance broke his train of thought.

"Is she okay?" Moriarty asked quietly.

"She'll live. We just have to wait and hope that she'll wake up." He replied calmly. Although a lump of emotion and relief was a breaking point.

"What happened to her?" Moriarty questioned.

"She was kidnapped and drugged. She was forced through a maze whilst suffering vivid hallucinations and mild psychosis, mostly in the dark, fear and stimulus, a most powerful tool. She was found in a catatonic state, trapped under what appeared to be your body. It was in fact a waxwork, but the resemblance even made me take a second look." Mycroft explained tentatively. He could feel the rage pouring of his companion.

"Fucking bastard! I'll have his head." Moriarty spat, livid.

"My sentiment's exactly." He agreed. He wanted to share in Moriarty's retribution, but he understood this was personal. This was Moriarty's step towards atoning. Perhaps he would become a better man?

"I'll wait until she wakes, if she wants me here I'll stay longer, if not I'm going to hunt Franklin down." James added, his voice clipped and cold.

"I will pass the message on. Franklin is in captivity. You will have unlimited access to him. This once, anything you do will be immune from repercussions."

"Thank you." Moriarty replied and turned towards the visitor's lounge. Mycroft let his gaze linger on the consulting criminal, he was a man with a heart and feelings they were entirely tied to Percy, if she were lost then God help the world.

Mycroft stood vigil over his sleeping sister; she wouldn't be alone until she asked for it.

* * *

Percy POV

I woke up in a private hospital room. Everything was fuzzy and loud. I flinched at the beeping and creaking of the mattress. It took a long time for my senses to alight and gain equilibrium.

A gentle knock on the door made me look up, a worried looking Mycroft watched me from the doorway. This situation felt too familiar.

"Hello." I greeted quietly.

"Hello Percy." Replied Mycroft.

"This feels oddly familiar." I quipped humourlessly.

"Yes, sadly it does. Although it good to see you awake." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Nearly two days." He replied quietly.

"Oh." I nodded. Mycroft came and sat next to my bed. He unbuttoned his coat and suit jacket and leant his faithful umbrella against the chair. He looked anxious.

"What happened Mycroft?" I asked. Since waking up I realised that I had no memory of what had happened to me. I remembered leaving work on the Wednesday and then waking up. There was just a black hole where my memories should be.

"You overdosed. We found you passed out in an alleyway in Soho."

"I don't remember anything." I admitted. I always had blank spots when I took anything too heavy, but I never forgot whole days. Even last time, that overdose had put me in coma for two weeks and remembered nearly all of it. I felt different, I didn't feel any of the after effects or withdrawal symptoms.

"Nothing a all?" He asked surprised.

"No. Its like there is a black hole where the last however long should be." I said shaking my head as though I was trying to dislodge the lost memories.

"Its Sunday afternoon. So approximately five days." Mycroft informed me. That just didn't make sense. If I were going to overdose, I would have made it permanent. I knew that, it was the plan. I felt as though I'd just overdone it a little at work, I ached and felt exhausted, but not strung out. I was still alive, there was no evidence my stomach had been pumped or my system forced to expel the drugs

"You know I don't even remember buying anything or what I took. I don't even feel the pangs of withdrawal." I thought out loud. What the hell had happened to me?

"What's the last thing you remember?" Mycroft asked after a few minutes of contemplative silence.

"Coming to talk to you, leaving work and walking with someone…and then it all goes fuzzy and blank." I groaned feeling defeated. I was getting a headache.

"You were very incoherent, practically catatonic when we found you." Mycroft added quietly.

"You keep saying we, who do you mean by '_we_'?" I pushed. I had my suspicions, but if I was right, that confused the issue more.

"Um, I don't think you want to know."

"Please Mycroft, just tell me."

"Your estranged husband helped locate you. He, for reasons known to himself, was worried something might happen to you." Mycroft replied distastefully.

"You worked together?" I asked surprised. They barely tolerated each other. So I was right. That was another thing, my mind was clear and sharp, and there was none of the usual fuzziness and lack of attention span that accompanied one of my binges.

"Yes, rather successfully." He half smiled.

"You went to Brecon first didn't you?" I guessed.

"I didn't, Moriarty did."

"How did he know that's where I might be?" I wondered, this was all so confusing. Nothing fit together properly.

"I have no idea. He actually called me." Mycroft admitted. I looked at him for a few seconds, not sure what to say or think. It was just odd.

"Weird. God knows why he came looking for me." I sighed.

"Probably, regardless of your current estrangement, because he loves you."

"Yes of course, how silly of me." I snorted derisively.

"Whatever your differences, you both invested a significant period of time in each other, its only natural to still worry about one another." Mycroft stated.

"What, like you and Selina?" I snapped.

"That's a separate issue and we are talking about you, not me." Mycroft dismissed before adding: "He's here. Do you want to see him?"

"No." I blurted. "I just can't, not yet."

"Very well. I will inform him that you're well." He nodded.

"Okay. Are you disappointed in me?" I asked as Mycroft picked up his umbrella and did up his suit jacket.

"No. You're safe and well and that's all that matters." He said softly, using a tone he reserved for the most special of occasions.

"Does John know where I am?" I asked tentatively.

"No, he thinks we're at a summit in Frankfurt." Mycroft replied gently.

"Thank you again." I smiled weakly.

"There is nothing to thank me for. Get some rest." He returned, gently kissing my forehead and left.

I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. Something big happened, but why the hell couldn't I remember it? Other than being a bit stiff and a few bruises I was fine, I felt fine. I was even a little hungry. Nothing added up and the more I tried to make it work the more it fell apart and created more questions. I let my head flop back against the pillows. I wished Sherlock were here, he'd tell me the truth and he'd have worked it out by now. I wanted John's quiet strength. I wanted Angie's love and care and her indomitable sprit that had always been in my life. I couldn't stay angry with her. She would never betray Sherlock, herself or me like that. I was still hurt and that might take time to heal. I needed my best friend back.

* * *

Three days later…

Mycroft sent a car to pick me up and take me home with a message to call him the second I needed anything. Anthea gave me such an odd look as I slid into the car. We didn't even say hello. The only words spoken were as I got out of the car.

"Here." Anthea intoned, handing me my handbag from the other day.

"Thanks." I replied and the car door was pulled closed and she sped off into the London traffic.

I rummaged for my keys and opened the front door. I wanted a hot shower and my pyjamas. For the briefest of moments I hoped Jim would be waiting for me. He'd be there with open arms and a warm, strong embrace and chase away any demon that plagued me. He'd tell me he loved me and we'd lay curled up together. That bubble burst as soon as I opened the door at the top of the stairs. The flat felt cold and empty. I chucked my keys onto my desk and put my handbag on the kitchen counter and searched for my phone. It had obviously died over nearly a week of not being used. I sighed.

I left my bag and keys where they were and went into my bedroom and flumped onto my bed. I lay there looking at the canopy for a few minutes. It felt sort of weird to be home. I eventually sat up and plugged my phone into charge and turned it on. I decided I needed to relax before seeing or dealing with any human contact. I stripped off and padded into my little bathroom. I turned the taps on and let the water heat up. I glanced in the mirror thinking I'd see someone changed or different or perhaps the junkie I was, but I looked the same, maybe a little pale and tired, nut nothing spectacular had changed just a look of resignation.

The hot water eased some tension and the familiar scents of my honey conditioner and strawberry body wash helped me relax further. Twenty minutes later and thoroughly clean I stepped into my bedroom, wrapped in a towel, and sat on the edge of my bed. I looked at my phone and it stared back at me. I decided to get dry and change into some pyjamas and clean my teeth before looking at the contents of my phone.

After another hour of procrastination, which included drying and straightening my hair, before I huddled under my duvet and finally let deemed it necessary to unlock my phone.

My phone pinged and buzzed repetitively. After a few seconds it settled. I had numerous missed calls, texts and even voicemails. I even had an e-mail from Sherlock and a stack from work. I decided to start with the texts.

"**Happy Anniversary. Jim x" Thursday 00:05am**

"**I'm sorry, can you even contemplate forgiving me? Jim." Thursday 11:24am**

_Missed Call Jim Thursday 13:00pm_

"**Called round, you were out. See you soon. JW" Thursday 15:22pm**

"**Fancy dinner on Sunday? JW" Thursday 15:32pm**

"**Please don't ignore me. JM" Thursday 15:33pm**

"**Did you get to Brecon alright? MH" Thursday 18:41pm**

_Missed Call Mycroft Thursday 19:00pm_

"**Stop being stubborn! JM" Thursday 18:45pm**

"**The Brecon house is empty, where are you? JM" Thursday 19:17pm**

"**Where are you? MH" Thursday 23:10pm**

_3 Missed calls Jim Thursday 23:20pm_

"**What's happened? MH" Friday 00:03am**

_2 Missed calls Jim Friday 00:35am_

"**Are you alright, you're not picking up your phone. JM" Friday 01:53am**

"**Percy, please call Mycroft. JM" Friday 02:01am**

_2 Missed calls Mycroft 02:02am_

"**You're husband is looking for you. Call me. MH" Friday 02:06am**

"**Or call me. Just let us know you're okay. JM" Friday 03:00am**

"**Percy, call me ASAP. MH" Friday 03:15am**

"**Percy, please call or text. Where are you? We're getting worried. JM" Friday 03:30am**

"**We'll find you my love. Jim" Friday 05:03am**

"**I've jot heard from you, just checking you're ok?! Hope you're not mad or upset? JW" Saturday 10:05am**

As I read the messages I was filled with conflicting emotions. I was happy, sad, confused, worried and relieved. Jim was the most interesting, after months of silence he suddenly acted like he still cared like he loved me. After everything he'd said and done, why did he change his attitude? Maybe I'd been wrong? What if like everyone had said, he _was_ lying? I just didn't know how I felt about that possibility.

I decided I should listen to a voicemail message.

_Percy, I, um…suppose I just wanted to say I'm sorry and Happy Anniversary. I've been an idiot, a total fucking idiot and if you could ever forgive me, even bear to look at me…I hope you're okay and happy. If you need anything or want to talk or just anything, everything and its yours._ He gave a long sigh. _I'm so sorry._

I replayed the message three times before I could think, just hearing his voice again was so good. I'd missed it so much. To hear him so broken and ineloquent was odd. It broke my heart. A few tears betrayed me by falling. I wiped them away quickly. I wasn't going to cry over him again, I couldn't, wouldn't give in.

I sat curled up on my bed for hours, reliving the last few months. It was a blur of forced emotions, suppression and a rather spectacularly passionate night with Dr. Watson. That was like a shining light in my darkened world. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered that night. For a moment I could feel John's touch against me skin. My new home also made me smile, but anything relating to the last decade of my life left me feeling empty and hurt.

I picked up my phone again and wondered what Sherlock had to say to me.

_Percy,_

_Mycroft informed me of what happened. Let me know you're home and safe. If your snake of an ex-husband has anything to do with it, I may kill him._

_Try and forgive Angie._

_Stay safe sister._

_Sherlock._

I smiled at my brother's concern. I typed a quick reply.

_Sherlock,_

_I'm home and safe. Don't remember anything, which I think might be a good thing. Mycroft's being as evasive as usual. _

_Don't kill anyone, please._

_I have. Will try to sort things soon._

_Love you,_

_Percy_

I put my phone on the bedside table and snuggled under my duvet, it felt good to be back in my own bed. It felt safe. Even though I'd been asleep for three days and been mostly asleep for the days following I was still exhausted. I turned the radio on for company and let myself slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

Jim POV

Bob Franklin Junior lay in a bloody mess at his feet, his body now beaten and broken beyond recognition. All his frustration, anger and hurt had been unleashed upon Franklin. Every psychological and physical threat he could unleash had been measured out. In contrast to popular belief Jim wasn't a psychopath. He felt guilt, pain and remorse for the things he did, but this time he felt vindication. So perhaps he was slightly psychopathic.

Jim could and did forgive quite a lot; ordinary people made mistakes they were imperfect and what sort of person would he be without offering forgiveness? Franklin on the other hand would never be forgiven. Hurting Percy in any way had always been a death sentence for the parties involved. She may be alive and well, but that didn't erase recent events.

Mycroft had the whole place investigated and inspected; he'd even sent him a file telling him every grisly detail of the affair and of course Franklin's psychological profile. It all started with the need for revenge and that's how it ended. He'd willingly admit that he enjoyed the glint of fear that entered Franklin's eyes when he revealed himself.

Franklin had a pathological fear of needles; apparently Bob senior liked experimenting at home. Franklin was naked, apart from a pair of underwear, strapped to an operating table. Above him was harness covered in hypodermic needles, all clean and only filled with coloured saline, but the glowed ominously. If Franklin moved an inch his entire body would come into to contact with the needles. Franklin was also told if he fell asleep the doctor would use him for their tests, there were so many tests to run. That was just the beginning.

The screams and incoherent babbling became irritating. Jim found he had the itch to get his hands dirty. He wanted to personally dish out his revenge, his wife had been hurt, and he was leaning towards a gas mask and baseball bat, a little hint to his father and to his American heritage.

He looked at the body and smirked darkly. Percy was safe and that was all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 8 - Killing Summer Love

Hello my dears! Hoping you're all well?! So this a little ahead of intended posting, but today marks the One Year Anniversary of posting PErcy's adventures. I can't believe it's been a year! I've learnt so much and spoken to some wonderful authors and readers who are both inspiring and lovely. Thank you so much for all of the support, it really does mean so much and keeps me writing.

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their respective owners, no copyright intended and this is non-profit. Thanks to Madam-Hawki for letting me play with Adelaide. Thanks to naturerocs for letting me play with Angie too. I only own Percy.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 - Killing Summer Love

_August_

August passed in a haze of heat and passion. John and I seemed unable to keep our hands off each other. There were a few occasions of getting caught, once by Mrs. Hudson and by Molly, the second time she'd caught me with a man, she must have a warped sense of who I was. There were some close calls with Angie too. I'm going to honest, the sex was fantastic, mind blowingly good. As brazen as that is, it has to be said. Heaven forbid any of my family read this, but its likely knowing whom they are. I suppose I should clarify, John and I did actually do more than just sleep together. We went on some truly romantic dates. John really was a wonderful man. He is funny, kind, strong and frankly should be married with beautiful children, for some odd reason he's settled for me. I really didn't know john was such a film buff. He has an encyclopedic knowledge of movies. He's also really into space, he know loads about astronomy. WE had a romantic picnic at the planetarium, interspersed with an account of John and Sherlock's misadventures there.

Angie wasn't speaking to me. Baker Street was filled with awkward silences and death glares. A Watson glare is quite unnerving.

_September_

As the Summer heat started to wane and the Autumn leaves started to turn and fall John and I found ourselves falling into a wonderful routine. We spent most of the week together except when work kept us apart. We decided to avoid causing more friction at Baker Street and generally resided in my little flat. I enjoyed cooking for John, who made a wonderful breakfast, but was a disaster at other foods. Towards the end of September, we both took some time off work to be together. We took time getting to know each other and we talked about our lives. We talked for hours, it was hard and there were many tears form us both, but it was cathartic. The experience made us stronger people and made our relationship stronger. I was surprised that Mycroft hadn't yet poked his nose in, but maybe he was respecting my privacy for once?

I'd been seeing John for couple of months and life was good. Angie and I still weren't really talking, but we had a civil tolerance of each other going on. I think she was still getting used to seeing John and I together, I was still getting used to it too. For he first time in months, I was truly starting to feel happy.

_October 7__th_

We spent a blissful three months together and it had felt like a lifetime. We got the time to bond. I saw more and more of the side to John that needed loving and looking after. He was a man who'd faced death and seen the horrors of war to find redemption and companionship before Jim ripped that away from him. I was finally seeing the true reach of Moriarty's destruction. He broke more than reputations and bank balances he destroyed lives form the inside out. How could I forgive him for that?

John still suffered from nightmares; they'd been triggered after he saw Sherlock fall. Most nights he woke with a start, panicked and hurt by the tricks his mind was playing. Usually I could hold him close and stroke his hair and he'd clam down and we'd fall asleep together, but one night he just cried. I've never seen such a broken man. I wished I could tell John that Sherlock was alive and he'd be back eventually, but I couldn't. I hated keeping such a life-changing secret from him.

I hoped I would never hurt John Hamish Watson. He was my saving grace; I hoped I could be his too. I'd been clean since John had stayed with me and helped me through coming down. I had no cravings, I felt more secure than I had in months, and the drugs just lost their appeal. I had fallen for him so quickly. It was hard keeping our relationship a secret. Only Angie and Mycroft knew the extent of our relationship. I didn't want Jim finding out before the divorce was finalized. I hadn't even told Adelaide, if she asked me why I was more cheerful I just told her I was finally moving on. It wasn't a lie. I looked over to John, he was watching me and I flashed him a loving smile. Who'd of thought, a Holmes falling in love with a Watson?

John POV

John watched Percy dance around 221b. She sang and hummed along to the radio as she cleared up after their late lunch, both of them having time off today. It was an odd sensation for him, one moment it was like Sherlock's twin was right in front of him, as quickly to be replaced with a vivacious and lively opposite who bared a striking resemblance to his lost friend. The strangest occurrence was when he'd woken up alone, he'd gone down stairs to find Percy stood looking out of the living room window lost in thought. She didn't move, barely breathed and it took an hour to come back to the real world, her eyes a familiar shade of silvery green. He'd thought about it few times, that maybe his attraction to Percy was the comfort the similarities to Sherlock provided. The advantage being she was also female. It was flattering that someone as beautiful and young as Percy wanted to be with him. He'd known that Percy had had a crush on him when she was growing up; he always brushed it off as childish notions, especially when he came home and saw sixteen-year-old Percy happy with a boyfriend. He didn't have chance to really see his shadow as he'd been dealing with Harry and one of her drunken tirades after a break up.

Another similarity to Sherlock was how little he knew about Percy. He knew her as a child and slightly as a young adult, but he'd been away in postings and on ops in Afghanistan by the time she was old enough to know as an adult, then she fell back into his life like a firework. That's what happened with Percy, people got too close and got burnt. She was bright and drew you in to her light, but there were so many shadows around her too. So much about her was a mystery, he knew a surface thing like her favourite colour was purple, but that hadn't changed since she was six. He knew she hated mushrooms, but so did Angie, he knew these details because Percy had lived at their house as much as Angie had at hers as children, but now, her views on life, politics and the deeper questions were blank. Also, not that he wanted to talk about it, but she never mentioned Moriarty unless she really had to. She would just clam up and change the topic; she would never be over him. He knew he'd always have to share a part of her with that spider. There was a small part of him, a minute part, that made him want to confront Moriarty and sort the whole mess out. Especially as there was now a gaping canyon sized rift between Angie and Percy. They'd argued in the past, but it was rarely that big or lasted long. The longest time he could remember was a day, at most. This had been going on for nearly seven months. They were being coolly civil for his benefit, but they were a long way from resolving their falling out.

He smiled when Percy picked up Billy. She studied the skull with such intensity it was like she was reading its mind; she then smiled and put him back on the mantelpiece patting it fondly. He'd seen Sherlock do something similar once. It was so bizarre how similar they were having lived all their lives apart. How had he and Angie never connected the dots? She even had some mannerisms that were just Mycroft. They were the small quirks of eyebrows and sardonic grins that made your soul shiver, when she was annoyed you felt the full force of where her genes lay. She could also do an uncanny impression of Moriarty. When she'd come home from work in an odd mood that then fractured and exploded and melted into sinister clam in the space of minutes. It had been quite a sight, and a very long night. Percy came across as scarier than Moriarty, where his eyes reflected no light; hers showed you the emotion you'd feel if you died at her hand.

His musing couldn't help but wonder to the more physical side of their relationship, it's how it had started, a rather passionate and drunken one-night stand. It had been exhilarating and comforting, for them both. A familiar face you could trust, but something new and was slightly forbidden. They both knew every one disapproved, but no one to his knowledge had said anything, not even a visit from Mycroft yet and it had been months already. Percy knew more than a few tricks and was very good in bed, better than very good, the best he'd encountered yet. That sounded cheap and sycophantic, but he was so comfortable with her and she was talented. She knew how to play the smouldering temptress and girl next door at the flip of a switch; it was never dull. She made him feel young again, alive again; it held back the pain of losing Sherlock just enough to function again.

Percy sat in Sherlock's chair reading one of his science books, the image familiar except she had her glasses perched on the end of her nose and was only clad in one of his jumpers and some robot printed shorts. Her long black hair held up with a pen and chopstick, she looked incredible. His stomach lurched just enough, his heart beat a little faster. He was falling for her and fast. She looked up and caught his staring, she gave him a warm smile and went back to her book, pulling the pen out of her hair and adding notes to Sherlock's book. He almost stopped her and then realised it was like Percy was talking to Sherlock, she was replying to his copious notes with her own vast knowledge. They would have adored each other, quietly, but if you knew them then it would be as plain as day. This made John feel warm, maybe, one day; they'd all be okay?

* * *

Meanwhile across town in a nondescript bar Adelaide Thompson was being stood up and inadvertently finds herself sat next to James Moriarty. She had no idea she would meet the man and not the monster.

Jim POV

Jim barely registered the person sitting next to him. He'd had a spectacularly shit day. It was that simple. Everything had gone wrong from the get go. Thank God for anonymity and false trails. All he wanted was to get severely drunk, pass out and try again tomorrow.

"Um hi." A girl said nervously, not a girl a young woman. Jim glanced sideways at her.

"What?" He asked indignantly.

"Sorry my mistake. We're sat next to each other. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Sorry. Bad day, a very bad day." He mumbled. He didn't have the energy to be the criminal. He was too tired. He hadn't slept in days.

"Ah. That makes two of us then." The woman sighed.

"Why are you being friendly to a total stranger?" He asked more sharply than intended.

"I've just always been brought up to be nice to others." She shrugged.

"Don't be too naive; you don't know who might be listening." He smiled devilishly. Some habits were hard to break.

"Why would I worry about someone listening if I don't have anything to say?" She quipped.

"There are dangerous people in the world." He replied quickly. People like him, he thought.

"I know, I'm doing an internship and have just been moved to Scotland Yard to help with murders. I'm a forensics officer." She replied confidently.

"Ah Scotland Yard, not the brightest lot." Jim ribbed. They were clueless, they had him in their cells and all it took was access to the cable network and a fake identity and he was away free.

"They have their good ones." The woman countered. Jim chuckled quietly.

"Do they? Well they have you." He commented.

"You are too kind. They have gotten a lot more done since I turned up." She quipped with a smile.

"Get stood up? Shame, you're pretty." He chuckled. It was easy to spot, the disappointment in her demeanour and the fact she was alone in a bar, but not trying to pick up a guy at random.

"Yeah, by an ungrateful sod. Thanks." She said and suddenly looked deep in thought.

"You're welcome." He said with a half smile. It nice being normal for once, not having to act.

"Adelaide Thompson by the way." She introduced and offered her hand.

"Jim, Jim Moriarty. Nice to meet you Miss Thompson." He returned shaking her hand. They lisped into silence for a few moments. Jim cast another sideways glance at the woman sitting next to him. She looked back at him, her eyes narrowed as though she was trying to work something out.

"Moriarty?" She questioned.

"Yeah, why?" He snapped.

"Not the Jim married to Percy are you?" She asked.

"What do you know about my wife?" He asked defensively. Not that they had a marriage to speak of anymore.

"Percy is one of my closest friends." She defended.

"Really? You must be new. Are you her live in pet?" Jim pushed spitefully.

"Pet? No we don't live together." Adelaide answered with a frown.

"Interesting. Where does she live?" He fired off quickly hoping to take the woman off guard. So far she seemed unafraid and intelligent, he could see why Percy liked her.

"With all due respect Mr. Moriarty I can't tell you where she lives unless she wants me to. Sorry." She replied professionally leaving no room for argument.

"You're very loyal. I can see why she likes you." Jim replied quietly, he didn't miss Adelaide's smile at his comment.

"I just try my best for those whom I value." She said plainly. He took a breath, what would he have to lose? She seemed trustworthy.

"I take it you know the situation between Percy and I?" Jim asked tentatively.

"I do, yes. I've often spoken with her about it and have had to sit with her through the tears." She replied, her voice cold.

"She's upset? Really?" He found himself asking and feeling the kindling sparks of hope burn inside him.

"She is sometimes." Adelaide nodded. She paused for a while looking uncertain. She looked directly at him and spoke quietly. "She still loves you but she just needs some time." She paused again looking guilty. "I shouldn't be telling you this. Sorry."

"She still loves me? That's quite a miracle." He said astonished. "If you were me, what would you do?" He asked thinking out loud, but paused and interrupts himself before Adelaide could answer. "Why am I asking you this? Just tell me the truth. How bad is it?" He rushed, almost babbling.

"She just needs some time to sort out how she feels." She replied with a sweet smile.

"That's girl code for 'she hates you and is seeing someone else' isn't it?" He groaned. He knew he shouldn't have asked.

"Jim, I swear on my life, she isn't seeing anyone. Well not that I know of and she tells me a lot. Please just trust me when I say she needs some time." Adelaide consoled.

"If you know who I am, why aren't you scared of me?" He asked, truly curious. It wasn't often he met someone who would be so honest and candid with him.

"I've heard stuff about you and that's all it's been, hearing stuff. I can't exactly be scared of something I can't see. And since you haven't done anything to me yet I have no reason to be scared." She said honestly.

"Rumours and whispers, so she's being nice then." He chuckled darkly to himself. "I shouldn't expect anything less. There is something about you Miss Thompson and I can't quite put my finger on it." He told her. It was true she was different.

"The rumours aren't just from her. You forget I work for Scotland Yard." She smiled knowingly. There it was again, an intelligence and wit that was so uncommon in ordinary people.

"I'm amazed Scotland Yard remember who I am." He chuckled again they were such idiots.

"Your case was rather large Mr. Moriarty." She added playfully. "What do you mean there's something about me?" She asked suddenly, looking confused.

"I don't know, but I am buying you dinner. No point in you protesting." He stated plainly. He wanted to find out more about Adelaide Thompson and he would do anything for information on Percy, since he'd received the divorce papers he'd been more desperate than ever.

"Umm, you are still married to my best friend." She replied hesitantly. For now, was all he could think.

"Yes, I know, why?" He asked confused.

"You just asked me out for dinner. I don't want to risk losing Percy as a friend." She babbled nervously. He couldn't help it, he laughed, real proper laugh. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, far from it, but he only had eyes for Percy.

"Oh honey." He laughed. "You are too young for me, and like you said, I am married. I wasn't asking you out, I was offering you dinner. You intrigue me, Percy trusts you, that's usually a good sign." He explained calmly.

"Oh." She blushed. "Sorry my mistake. Well in that case." She beamed.

"Don't worry about it. Order whatever you want, I have a tab." He said dismissing her embarrassment; it was kind of sweet really.

They ordered their food and it was served quickly, just the way he liked it. There had to be some advantages to being a high class criminal.

"So forensics, how did you stumble into that?" He asked taking a sip of his red wine.

"I grew up in New Zealand and it's always really been a passion of mine. I am just drawn to the mystery behind it. London seemed a good place to start." Adelaide explained.

"That sounds wildly familiar. Percy always wanted to go to New Zealand we've just never got round to it. Probably never will now." He added forlornly.

"Its a lovely place and don't stop holding onto hope." She said gently, patting his free hand.

"How did you meet Percy? You have to be special to get her to open up; she's actually quite shy around people she doesn't know." He wondered. Maybe this would solve the riddle of Adelaide Thompson?

"I worked with her and then got reassigned to Scotland Yard. We just became friends in the process. She was one of the first people to actually treat me like a normal person."

"Ah, that explains it. Maybe you can tell me what Percy does at work?! Eight years and I still don't understand it, and that is saying something. If you're not normal, you're special, don't let any of the ordinary people tell you otherwise." He said firmly.

"Paperwork mostly. I was her intern for a while. She taught me a lot of what I know. I try not to; I usually get called horrible things by two 'special' people in the office." She explained. She sounded hurt. Also, that told him nothing about what Percy did at work.

"Does she know what she does? Honestly? I will work it out eventually." He sighed finishing his wine. "They're idiots, but then again its Scotland Yard."

"Government work, sorry I am bound by confidentiality agreements." Adelaide grinned. Her expression changed as she thought about works. "Ugh, they are beyond idiotic sometimes. I take it you haven't had the pleasure of meeting Anderson yet?"

"Which one is he? There was an occasion after a small gas explosion..." He trailed off, the memory focusing more on the fact that it was a time not long ago when he and Percy were at odds again.

"Really annoying, doesn't know how to control his hands or eyes. I guess you don't have that problem since you aren't working with the idiot. Always worries about 'his' crime scene but can never pick up the important details. I seriously wouldn't know what Greg would do without me around." Adelaide carried on, Jim found his mind burdened with thought of his estranged wife and how many incidents where he caused their parting.

"Oh him, yeah I had fun threatening him. Not that bright is he? He assaulted Percy when she was nineteen." He replied absently. That was such a long time ago when things had been much simpler.

"WHAT!? Oh he is not in for a pleasant week then. He is the dullest person I have ever met." She seethed.

"Oh he was suspended for months without pay, but Percy wouldn't press charges, Mycroft sorted it out. I was asked to remain in the shadows." He said with a roguish grin.

"Ah, probably for the best. Greg is a huge help with dealing with him as well. I need another drink." Adelaide sighed.

"Agreed." He nodded, motioning for another bottle of wine. His plan was to get drunk and slowly but surely, he was. "Order anything and don't worry about the cost."

"Thanks. Can I call you Jim?" She asked meekly.

"Of course, it's my name." He retorted.

"Sorry. I'm just still a tad nervous being around you." She blushed.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. You're perfectly safe." He told her honestly and openly.

"Thanks, its probably just misplaced nerves. So tell me a bit about yourself. I have to get to know my best friends partner don't I?" She gave a warm, comforting smile, her optimism steeling the embers of hop in his heart.

"I suppose you do. Jim Moriarty, the Consulting Criminal at your service. Everything you've heard is true and it isn't...I grew up in Ireland and moved to London, met Percy." He said succinctly. If Percy was shy around strangers, he was worse. He didn't trust easily, neither side of him did. The Criminal could be anyone and anything, but the man was simply a man.

"Ooh I've always wanted to visit Ireland." She said excitedly.

"It rains a lot." He quipped.

"Ah, so basically London weather then?" She laughed.

"Wetter, if that's at all possible?!" He smirked. "Sorry, I'm not used to being myself around strangers." He admitted. He found himself telling things to this woman, and he didn't know why.

"You have absolutely no need to apologize. I'm not usually this... chatty around people I don't know. I'm just trying to make conversation." She eased his worries with her open manner.

"It's a nice distraction, thanks."

The wine and the conversation kept flowing. They sat laughing and joking and essentially playing twenty questions. Jim felt more human and younger than he had in months, he felt like himself and Adelaide finally understood what Percy meant about Jim. He was a man; a good man with a huge heart, the Consulting Criminal was just a mask he wore.

Jim's mind kept drifting back to Percy, it always did, but he needed, wanted Adelaide's advice. If Percy was pouring her heart out, then maybe there was something he could do to make things right?

"You seem like a good listener and if I don't explain you'll not understand and I'll never say it. Percy and I have always argued, and sometimes it caused us to separate, but we've always come back together. Even when things got so bad, we forgave each other, it happens when you put two opinionated geniuses in close confinement and blur the lines of morality. It's been six months!

We balance each other; she keeps me human and saves what little bit of good is left inside me. I don't know what I did for Percy; I would try and keep her demons at bay.

She literally dropped into my life and changed everything and I knew I couldn't be without her. I know she wasn't having an affair, but I have keep up the pretence of believing because of who is involved.

I know you've said Percy needs time, but do think that there is a chance she'll forgive me?" He spewed emotionally. He felt his hear pounding in his chest, aching with the want for his wife. He would never forgive his own cruelty towards her. Jim waited for Adelaide to digest his emotional expulsion.

"Wow, she has really changed you hasn't she." She breathed out. "To be completely honest with you Jim, talk to her calmly and tell her exactly what you told me. Cool and calm, no raised voices. She may slowly forgive you but you need to prove to her that you are willing to work for it and go to the ends of the earth for her." She said openly. She was kind but honest.

"You have no idea. Okay, that sounds simple enough. For the record, I owe you, so if you need anything just let me know, it doesn't have to be illegal. I suppose it's a thank you for looking out for Percy." He uttered quietly. His mind was reeling. He just needed to apologise, tell and show her home much he still loved, how much he'd always loved her and that he was eternally sorry.

"Is she clean?" He wondered.

"Don't worry about it. I hate to see any of my friends upset. Yes, she's clean. She's been clean for months." Adelaide smiled gently.

"Good, that's good. I worry about finding her dead because of an overdose." He admitted wearily. He had nightmares about finding her pale and lifeless a needle at her side. It wasn't how she was supposed to go, she should never die, but the when it inevitably happened it would be peaceful, painless and by his side.

"Well I certainly won't let her do that when I'm around. You have nothing to worry about though. She's 100 percent clean." She reassured.

"Is she drinking a lot of wine instead?" He asked quickly. Sometime son addiction morphed into another.

"Yes, but only when I'm around. We tend to have girls nights." She clarified. That was also good. Although, he was sure Percy was drinking more that her new friend knew.

"She has a very addictive personality. I'm glad someone is keeping an eye on her. Is Angie speaking to Percy? I may have, in anger, screwed up..." He groaned.

"I have heard, umm not that I know of. I shouldn't be telling you all this. I'm going to be in trouble with her." She worried.

"I'm in trouble enough as it is. She'll forgive you, if she's angry; tell her I forced you to tell me." He shrugged. "So they've not made up. Shit. That wasn't supposed to happen. Apparently, without Percy to bounce ideas off I'm slightly useless. This is a new feeling." He said more to himself than the woman opposite, but she replied regardless.

"I doubt that you're useless. We all experience new feelings, even the most robotic person." She replied, again consoling his fears.

"I like you Adelaide Thompson, your different, its refreshing." He told her genuinely.

"Different good or different bad?" She queried suspiciously with a raised. "How am I different?"

"Do stop fretting, it's a compliment not a death threat. I don't really make friends and I'm not fond of ordinary people. Extrapolate what you like from that." He reassured her. If he didn't like her she would be dead by now.

"I will definitely take it as a compliment. I'm glad I'm in your good books then." She laughed good-naturedly.

"I don't bite. Well not often. " He smirked. He caught the waiter's eye and handed him a black credit card with instructions to let Adelaide have anything she wanted after he left. The waiter swiftly retuned the card with a curt nod.

"It's been good talking to you. I'm afraid I do need to get home; I have to figure out a way to get my wife to talk to me. Catch you later." He smirked and stood elegantly putting on his suit jacket.

"It was nice meeting you too." She smiled. "Until next time." She waved.

James Moriarty left the bar buzzed, not drunk but feeling more positive than he had since Percy's birthday.

* * *

_October 18th_

I had taken a rare and unexpected late lunch break, but hunger had gotten the better of me and I needed to get out of the manic office for five minutes. I returned to my desk feeling much more refreshed and saw and a note from Anthea. Apparently Mycroft wanted to see me. I stood up and made my way to Mycroft's office. I knocked on the door and entered.

"You asked to see me?" I smiled. Mycroft indicated for me to sit opposite him.

"Yes, I have a new job for you." He said smoothly.

"That sounds ominous." I quipped.

"Hardly ominous." Smirked Mycroft.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"The Americans are working on a new top-secret military project, however, they are being particularly stubborn about withholding information. One of their engineers happens to be staying in London, and hopefully you'll be able to...persuade him to open up some details." Explained Mycroft.

"Okay sounds easy enough." I smiled, and then something clicked. "When you persuade what do you mean?" A bubble of fear ran through me. I didn't want to go back to…

"What else would it mean with an attractive young woman like yourself?" Asked Mycroft with a knowing smile.

"Err...no. I'm not doing that." I said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Barked Mycroft.

"I said no. I will happily find out information, get shot at, get kidnapped, spy on people, but I am not going back to that life." I said defiantly. Mycroft raised his eyebrow at me.

"This is hardly a time to suddenly have morals. Do what you want, but if your chosen methods are not successful, I expect you to get that information any way you can." He countered.

"I told you I would work for you again as long as I didn't have to whore myself out to every asset you thought necessary to get information from. I am not going to betray my heart." I argued passionately. My thoughts straying to John, we were happy. I couldn't hurt and betray him.

"It is too risky to attempt it without getting the desired information. You will do what is necessary." He ordered.

"Mycroft, you do understand that you're are pimping out your little sister? I will not sleep with some stranger because you want me to. I am not doing that to John." I snapped.

"John?" Questioned Mycroft with a dark smirk.

"Mycroft you know all about my private life, don't be coy." I retorted angrily. Mycroft sighed.

"This is of national importance. You're welcome to try your own methods first, but as I said, if those don't work, you will do what is necessary. There is no discussion." Mycroft said with an air of finality. I felt sick. I wasn't going to back down that easily.

"It's of national importance if I betray my boyfriend and sleep with some American so you can feel superior? This is why I stopped working for you." I spat.

"Yet you're working for me again. I told you there is no discussion. I expect to have the information by tomorrow." Mycroft said sternly.

"You are going to force me to do this?" I asked sadly.

"You are working for me, you were fully aware of what that work would entail." He dismissed.

"I am your sister, I am not some common prostitute you can hire." I pleaded.

"There is nothing more to discuss, Persephone." Snapped Mycroft, he was losing his temper with me.

"You can't force me to do this, Mycroft please, please don't make me do this." I begged.

"We are done here." Shouted Mycroft. I flinched at his tone. I nodded fighting back tears that threatened to fall.

"When and where do I need to be, sir?"

"The Pearl in Holborn at 7pm today." He answered.

"I'll report in at 03:00 hours." I replied automatically.

"Dismissed." Barked Mycroft.

"Sir." I nodded. I quickly turned and left. I went back to my desk and grabbed my coat and bag. I glanced at the time; it was already 4:30.

I hailed a cab and was on autopilot. I walked into my flat, throwing clothes across my small room as I went to shower and pretty myself up. I cried as the water hit my skin. The consequences of not doing this weren't worth contemplating. I dried my hair, curled it and put it into a complicated and elegant up-do. I couldn't look myself in the eye as I put my make-up on. I picked out a beautiful dress. It was long and elegant, yet seductive and revealing. The long black skirt hugged my waist and hips, showing off my curves. The gold metallic top hung loose and appeared backless. I looked at myself. I looked the part and I could act the part. Inside I would be dying, but the show must go on.

I pulled out a fur bolero to keep me warm and hailed a cab. Every second I drew closer I felt my heart break. I arrived at the restaurant and was directed to the bar. I ordered a glass of champagne and quietly sipped my drink, watching the people filling the room. There were businessmen, lovers, affairs, friends and enemies. I could read every touch and gesture, every glance and little secret. No person should have this ability as it taints everything beautiful. I saw my target enter the restaurant from the hotel above. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes sat in his office. He thought about his earlier conversation with Percy. Her defiance had been most irritating. The sentiment in her life caused her to become difficult and unruly. He picked up his phone and dialed. It was time to end these affairs of the heart and get back the asset he'd put so much effort into.

"Miss Watson, we have a problem." Mycroft said quickly, a hint of panic in his voice.

"What?" Replied Angie, an air of defiance in her voice.

"Persephone is in trouble." He said quickly.

"What's wrong, is she okay?" Angie asked, her attention focusing as soon as she heard Percy's name.

"I don't know, I'm being given unclear details. We think she's being followed by one of Moriarty's operatives, who is armed and very dangerous. I am out of the country. I wouldn't ask, but you are the only person I can rely on." Mycroft asked softly, adding a shake of fear into his voice, that touch of desperation that could twist even the coldest of hearts.

"What am I supposed to do?" Angie asked quickly.

"You need to find her. She said she was meeting some friends at the Pearl Restaurant in Holborn. You need to warn her." Mycroft instructed.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Angie agreed. Mycroft smiled, his plan working seamlessly.

"I think it wise to take John with you." He added for good measure. The need for protection added to the danger.

"Alright." Angie agreed.

"Thank you Miss Watson. I knew I could rely on you and John." Mycroft said calmly. His voice laced with gratitude.

"Of course." Angie confirmed.

"Do keep me posted."

"I will."

Mycroft smiled. That had almost been too easy. He sat and waited for the chips to fall where they may. He knew that Percy would do everything in her power to shut off her emotions, she would focus on the work and she would be back to being truly useful. He'd never seen an operative so well suited to this work, so successful at acquiring the information he needed. All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

Angie Watson hung up. She looked worried and walked back into the living room. She looked at her brother sadly for a second before speaking.

"John, we need to go, Percy might be in trouble."

"What?! Okay. What's happening?" John replied quickly. Fear running through him.

"Uh, she might be being followed by one of Moriarty's men, he might try to...We just...we need to go warn her." Angie told him. John understood all too quickly the danger his lover was in.

"Oh God. Okay. Do you know where she is?" John asked. His need to gather information and plan was starting to take over.

"She's supposed to be meeting some friends at the Pearl Restaurant in Holborn." Angie told him.

"Really? She didn't mention it." John said confused. He took a deep breath. "Right, let's go. I promised her I would not let anything happen to her." John said firmly. He was a man of honour, who believed in keeping his promises.

"Right." Nodded Angie. "You should probably bring your gun." Added Angie.

"I agree." John went to his desk drawer, unlocked it, and out his Browning into his jacket pocket.

The Watsons went down into the street and hailed a cab. Angie told the cabbie where to go and they both sat in silence as the bustling streets streaked by. They arrived at the restaurant and looked around.

"I don't see her..." Angie said.

"Angie, we've got to find her. She has to be alright." John urged. He wouldn't let anything happen to Percy.

"John, she'll be fine. We'll find her." Angie said gently, placing a reassuring hand on his arms. They both continued looking around the large room. John scanned the bar, a woman wearing a revealing and beautiful dress turned, flirting with a man at the bar; he caught a glimpse of her back, the butterfly tattoo on her right shoulder blade, then she turned and he caught a glimpse of her face. It was Percy.

"Does anyone look suspicious to you? Wait, look at the bar." Indicated John.

"Is it Percy?" Asked Angie. She looked where John was looking; she saw Percy, dressed up and using her attractive form to her advantage.

"Tell me I'm not seeing this. He has his hands on my girlfriend." Asked John angrily. The man next to Percy was trailing his hand down her bare spine.

"John, just...just calm down." Soothed Angie, fearing what her brother might do. They watched in shock as Percy learned in close to the man and kissed him. Smiling at him, the man looked entranced.

"What is she doing? She...she just kissed him." Raged John, his voice rising.

"John, please don't make a scene." Begged Angie. Not wanting to alert the killer to Percy's presence.

"I have every right to when the woman I love is kissing another man." John argued. They watched as Percy leaned in close and whispered in the man's ear. She gave the man a sexy smirk and stood. She took his hand and he followed her. Any person with an ounce of common sense would be able to see what was about to happen.

"Where...Where are they going?" Stammered John, not wanting believe what he was seeing.

"It's not like that, she's probably just working for Mycroft..." Sighed Angie. Then she realised. Mycroft had set this up. "Oh, I swear, I'm gonna kill him." Spat Angie.

"What are you talking about? When does her work involve her kissing other men?" Asked John angrily. Still shocked and hurt by what he'd just witnessed. Angie sighed sadly,

"Sometimes...it's the only way for her to...get information." Angie informed him.

"No...I...I don't know what to think." He countered. He wouldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry. Come on; let's just go home." Angie said, gently guiding John back outside and back to Baker Street.

"Fine. Fine." John sighed. Not really understanding what had happened.

Angie got John home and helped him upstairs to bed. She waited up for as long as she could but she eventually made her way to Sherlock's room and fell into bed. Her last thought before she fell asleep was hope. Hope for her brother and her best friend.

* * *

_October 19__th_

It was 2am. I had an hour before I had to report in. I untangled myself from the man's body. The engineer, as clever as he was, didn't know how to keep his computer password or files secure. He was also crap in bed. I found the necessary files, copied them onto a memory stick. I would give it to Mycroft when I reported in. It had been so easy to seduce him, to make him believe my lies. My stomach turned as I looked at the sleeping man. When would this depravity end? I quietly got dressed, keeping my bag and heels in my hand; I padded down to the reception desk and asked them to order me a taxi.

I told the cabbie to drop me outside Whitehall and I made my way inside. I swiped my ID and made my way up to Mycroft's office. I gave him the memory stick and left. I ignored his comments on my attire and said the bare minimum.

I walked back to my flat. The cold air biting at my skin felt oddly fitting. I didn't deserve comfort or care. It took me nearly an hour to get home, my heels hurting my feet. I stripped off and once again found myself crying under the scolding hot water. I scrubbed my skin until it was raw, wanting to wash off any trace of the night before. I felt dirty and cheap.

I changed into some baggy yoga bottoms and a sweatshirt. I wanted to hide my body. I noticed the light change outside. A new day had dawned. I felt unworthy to face it. I walked the short distance towards Baker Street and let myself in. John had given me a spare key. He said I had to stop breaking in.

"Anyone home?" I called out quietly, a part of me hoping that they would be gone so I didn't have to face to truth of my actions. I had to tell him. I had seen them enter the restaurant; I knew they'd seen me.

"Oh, hi." Said Angie surprised to see me.

"Hi." I said glumly.

"Long night?" Asked Angie scathingly.

"Something like that." I agreed. That moment John entered the room. I could feel my heart speed up with joy and almost stopped with the weight of previous night's betrayal.

"Ang..." John started, but stopped when he saw me. "Oh. Hello." He greeted, uncertain of how to react.

"Hello." I said quietly, I couldn't look at him.

"Do you want me to leave you two to talk?" Asked Angie.

"Umm..." Was all I could utter? I wanted her here, but I needed to do this alone, we needed to do this.

"Maybe you'd better." Nodded John. He stood staring at me. I finally found the courage to look up at John. Angie nodded at us both and left quietly. I looked back down at my hands.

"Exactly how often do you do...that?" John asked.

"Nothing I say is going to make it better." I whispered, my voice hoarse. I looked up at him. "I am sorry, so, so sorry."

"How many times have you done that kind of 'work' since we got together?" He asked, angrier than before.

"I haven't for nearly eight years. I didn't have a choice." I answered honestly.

"Really?" Asked John incredulously.

"I wouldn't...I didn't want to do it." I said in earnest. He had to believe me.

"You didn't have to do it."

"I did. You don't understand." I answered quietly. I felt hot tears falling down my face.

"Well, what am I supposed to do, just let you go off and sleep with other men?!" Asked John, still angry, but I could see his eyes soften.

"No, I can't ask you to do that. I don't want to lose you, but I...can't...I can't put you through this. My life isn't my own, it never has been." I stammered through my tears.

"You shouldn't have to live like that." John said, taking my hands in one of his and wiping away my tears with the other.

"I have since I was sixteen. I don't know any different." I admitted. John shook his head in disbelief.

"So what are we gonna do then?" John asked. I could se the sadness sin his eyes. I made my decision. I would never put John through this life; I couldn't bring that to him. I hated myself so much, how could I ask John to love a woman like me. I felt more tears fall, and I couldn't scream or sob, just silently weep.

"You're going to fall in love with someone else and be happy, and have everything you deserve." I gently touched John's cheek.

"And what about you?" He asked, looking at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"I don't matter." I whispered.

"That's not true." John defended kissing my forehead.

"John you're too good to be with the likes of me. Forget me, I beg you." I said. I stood quickly, but John grabbed my hand. He sighed.

"Percy..."

"Don't." I said, kissing him one last time. "Move on and be happy." I said quietly and ran.

* * *

Angie heard the front door slam. She re-entered the living room and saw John just staring into space.

"Everything okay?" Angie asked.

"I don't know." He replied lifelessly.

"What happened?" Asked Angie, coming to sit next to her brother.

"She left me. She doesn't want to put me through any more heartache. She told me to forget her, to move on." John answered. He looked so lost.

"Oh...Do you want to?" Asked Angie shocked.

"I was finally happy, content. Is there something wrong with me? They always leave me." John questioned.

"No, don't think that. You just haven't found the right girl for you yet. There's nothing wrong with you." Angie soothed.

"Angie I'm nearly forty." John moaned.

"So you got started with the dating scene a bit late, you were in Afghanistan! And...Sherlock didn't exactly help. But you will find someone." Angie consoled.

"I guess. I finally thought I'd found her. I was going to ask Percy...it doesn't matter now. Did you know she's had to do that since she was only sixteen? She was forced..." John trailed off getting angry. "Dammit all. Just sod it, sod all of it."

"I'm sorry..." Said Angie, hugging her brother to him. John shrugged her off and stood.

"You didn't do anything. I'm going out, I'll be back when I'm back." John said sullenly.

"John, please...don't do anything rash." Begged Angie, fearing john would go after Percy or worse Mycroft.

"I won't, I just need to go for a walk." John answered and left melting away into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 9 - Retribution

A/N: Hello lovely readers, it's that time again, a Sunday and an update! Just to remind you all, I'll be updating every 2 weeks.

This chapter is a little shorter, but holds a lot of important things!

Madam Hawki has a story now posting called 'Demons' it and AU version of this story following Adelaide's adventures. Show her some support and check it out.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Retribution

**Nightshade **

_Noun_.

**1. **Any of several plants of the genus _Solanum,_ such as the bittersweet nightshade, most of which have a poisonous juice.

**2. **Any of various similar or related plants, such as belladonna.

_**Atropa belladonna**_

_Noun. Plant._

_Atropa belladonna_ or _Atropa bella-donna_, commonly known as Belladonna or Deadly Nightshade, is a perennial herbaceous plant in the family Solanaceae, native to Europe, North Africa, and Western Asia. The foliage and berries are extremely toxic, containing tropane alkaloids. These toxins include scopolamine and hyoscyamine, which cause a bizarre delirium and hallucinations, and are also used as pharmaceutical anticholinergics. The drug atropine is derived from the plant.

It has a long history of use as a medicine, cosmetic, and poison. Before the Middle Ages, it was used as an anesthetic for surgery; the ancient Romans used it as a poison (the wife of Emperor Augustus and the wife of Claudius both were rumored to have used it to murder contemporaries); and predating this, it was used to make poison-tipped arrows. The genus name "atropa" comes from Atropos, one of the three Fates in Greek mythology, and the name "bella donna" is derived from Italian and means "beautiful woman" because the herb was used in eye-drops by women to dilate the pupils of the eyes to make them appear seductive.

* * *

She hadn't been back in London for a long time. It had been nearly nine years. She took a lung full of London's air, she smiled, and it tasted the same. The city hadn't changed even if she had. Her life was so different to what it had been. All those years ago she'd had a husband and life and friends. Now she was alone and a criminal. She'd always been a criminal; she liked the adrenaline rush and rewards. Her specialty was a white-collar crime, art, museum pieces and her favourite jewelry. She was an incredible thief with a knack for hacking security systems and a taste for danger.

Lady Selina Holmes-Croft was back in her favourite city. One phone call was all it had taken. She wondered where she should go, then it clicked she knew the perfect place. With a triumphant grin, Selena hailed a cab. Her first stop was someone special.

* * *

Percy POV

**Finally back in the country. I've missed the tea, the weather... even the rather lovely apartment I seem to have acquired. Oops? S x**

Flashed up on the screen of my phone. I may have let out a very girly squeal and scrambled to get ready very quickly. I knew exactly where Selina was and it was the last place I could run into Jim, even if it was his flat…

"Is that where my keys went?!" I asked with mock anger.

"Be fair. You're not exactly using the place right now... actually, where are you living?" Selina asked before she enveloped me in a hug. It was so good to see her. She was exactly what I needed right now. After the disaster that was breaking up with John, losing my best friend and my failed marriage, fun, mischief and lots of cocktails were practically essential.

"In London, popped back to Wales to check out the house etc. You should swing by sometime." I smiled. How was I going to explain all of this to her, she didn't even know I'd gotten married.

"I shall do, and I promise not to steal anything this time" She laughed.

"What did you steal last time?!" I asked confused, to my knowledge she hadn't stolen anything, we nothing I noticed.

"Your keys, silly." She replied. Well that makes sense. I still can't believe I didn't notice.

"Okay, that's what I thought. Although they're not really my keys...more the like the husband's keys..." I hesitated. Well ex-husbands. It would explain why I didn't notice them go missing. Selina moved away before Jim and I moved in together.

"The HUSBAND?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, hadn't you noticed that my surname had changed?" I asked sheepishly. Publically I was calling myself Holmes, but legally I was still a Moriarty. Those divorce papers were still missing.

"Well yes but I thought that was just for fun - I change my name all the time..." Selina smiled, her expression suddenly changed to a mix of fear and recognition.

"That's true you do…" I started.

"...wait. WAIT? THAT Moriarty?!" She screeched, interrupting me.

"Yes, that Moriarty." I replied quietly.

"I don't actually have a response to that. Let me have a drink and I'll think of one." She said distantly. She stood and made herself a large scotch, minus the rocks, and sat quietly processing what I'd told her. I sighed and looked around the flat, it had been years since I'd been here. Jim had had the place decorated and it was nice. He did have impeccable taste.

"Why does everyone have that reaction? He's really quite charming, well a charming bastard." I muttered grumpily. I was really beginning to miss him.

"I remember, believe me. Still not 100% sure that heist was worth it." She wondered.

"You got what you wanted didn't you?" I asked. It was such a long time ago now; so many old memories were resurfacing so many things I thought I'd forgotten. Sadly Moran was featuring in many of these memories.

"Mostly. I suppose." She agreed, staring into her scotch. Perhaps it was time to talk about happier things?

"How long are you back for? I really need a friend. I have so much to tell you." I smiled. Adelaide had been wonderful, but Selina knew me as well as Angie did, if not better.

"As long as you need me to be; I only have local jobs planned." She said gently, taking my hand in hers.

"Let's set London alight, like old times? I need to get revenge...settle some scores...be generally badly behaved?!" I giggled.

"Sounds wonderful. I've missed our shenanigans." Selina grinned wickedly. Perhaps life would get a little better.

"Me too."

Selina observed her old friend, she looked tired and she'd lost her spark. What had Moriarty done to her? Time to dig up a little dirt. Selina smiled as she used her phone to hack into the lawyers' records, one thing she and Moriarty still had in common was their legal representation. Ignoring much of the detritus, not interested in Moriarty's affairs that didn't include Percy. One date caught her eye, an application for divorce proceedings, from Percy. She sent a text to her former colleague…

Hopefully Moriarty was receiving guests.

* * *

Jim POV

Paperwork was his least favourite activity. He'd been cooped up in his office for two days and couldn't be bothered to leave other than to make more coffee. He'd gotten through more than was healthy. It was taking so long because he couldn't concentrate, no matter how hard he tried. His mind kept wondering back to meeting Miss Thompson. He rarely let anyone be that candid with him, especially not a stranger. Now he thought about it, that impromptu counseling session with Adelaide had been actually quite helpful; he knew what he wanted to say, he just needed to opportunity.

Between new and unexpected people bursting into his life and the constant reminder that Percy was no longer his, he'd seen her with Dr. Watson one day, they hadn't seen him, but it was her smile that gave her away. She was a happy person, but she had a particular smile for those she loved. He'd lost her to another man. Why hadn't Adelaide said anything, unless she didn't know? Maybe he would get a chance to apologise at some point. Perhaps it was time to sign those divorce papers?

His phone blaring at him invaded his thoughts. One of the safe houses alarm systems had been tripped. He logged onto his laptop and brought up the security camera feed. He witnessed a surprising sight; Selina Croft sat drinking whiskey in his flat. He was more than a little irked by this fact. They had unfinished business.

In twenty minutes Jim found himself face to face with the illustrious Selina. She was an attractive woman with fiery red hair, intelligent blue eyes and a cheeky smile. She had curves in all the right places, always accentuated by her provocative yet stylish clothes. She was of average height, but she enhanced this with killer heels, Prada if he was going to be specific.

"You've got my attention, what do you want?" He barked irritably.

"Stay away from Percy." Selina said firmly, matching his hard stare.

"What gives you the authority to order me to do anything?!" Jim snapped.

"After all the crap she's been through because of you? Are you kidding me?!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"I don't kid sweetheart. It's none of your business what happens between my wife and I." Jim sneered. His patience was wearing very thin.

"Don't '_sweetheart_' me. She's not your wife, she's my friend, and she's far better off without you in her life." She shouted, her temper finally snapping.

"She's my wife, and until I get signed divorce papers that doesn't change, and we would've invited you to the wedding, but Mycroft was there, didn't need you making a scene. I think it's you she's better off without." He replied coolly, a tone that usually made grown men fear for their lives. Selina just smirked. She was either brave or incredibly stupid.

"That's her decision to make."

"Does she even know your back? Actually, why are you back?" He asked witch mock interest.

"Because some of us have to work, which is where I'm going now. Of course she knows." Selina sighed, her opinion of Moriarty's intelligence dropping.

"Before you leave, the Keys, Selina. This isn't your litter tray." Jim snarled darkly. Selina took her time finishing her scotch and slowly putting her Jimmy Choos and dramatically dropped the keys into Moriarty's open palm. She had a spare, but he wasn't to know that.

Moriarty relaxed back into himself as the door shut behind him. He poured himself a large scotch and flopped onto the sofa, as he inhaled heavily his senses were attacked by a familiar and heavenly scent, Her perfume his darling girl's favourite perfume. He closed his eyes and reveled in it. She could almost be sat beside him curled into his side. He opened his eyes sadly and took a deep draft of his scotch. Something caught his attention, a purple scarf he'd recognise anywhere. Percy had left her scarf, he picked up tenderly, the soft cashmere reminding him of Percy's skin. The scarf was heavy with the scent of her perfume and coconut shampoo. He couldn't stop himself, he found was wrapping her scarf around his neck, when he closed his eyes it was as though his wife was wrapped around him. He realised in that moment how much he missed Percy. How stupid had he been? How could he have believed Moran? His own investigation had uncovered the lies and the doctored photos. The planted ideas, it was inspired really. Moran had finally picked up some tips, but he hadn't worked out how not to get caught. Adelaide's words echoed in his mind, he wanted to see Percy, talk to her. If he could only explain, apologise. He let out a sigh, his head falling back against the back of the sofa. He was lost and alone and felt so human.

* * *

_End of October_

Percy POV

Life wasn't going as well as I wanted it too. I had somehow fallen back down the rabbit hole and I was a honey trap again. I'd had to break up with a man I was falling in love with because of said work. My divorce proceedings had come to a silent stand still and I was broke and living alone. To top of the spectacular month I was having three targets have ended up dead hours after I'd left them and now I was sat dressed in nothing but a lacy trousseau, a pair of black patent heels and my underwear in an interview room at Scotland Yard. It's a clichéd look, but an asset gets what an asset wants.

The killings of two high profile foreign government officials and a diplomat rarely went unnoticed, not by Mycroft anyway. What didn't add up was why they died. No one outside of Mycroft's innermost circle knew what I was up to. That was a select eight people, including Mycroft and myself. That left six people…I didn't get to finish that thought as the door opened and Greg entered with the lovely Sally Donavon. My day couldn't get any worse.

Greg sat down opposite me; he shot me a worried look. He knew I should be out of here by now. Mycroft should have extracted me already and more importantly; I'm not a cold-blooded killer. Except that one time, but that was different. Donavon sat down with a cruel smirk.

"Interviewing Mrs. Persephone Moriarty in conjunction with the murders of Sergei Denisov, Charles McKinnon and Malcolm Reynolds. In attendance are Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade and Sergeant Sally Donavon. For the tape, the time is nine-seventeen AM." Greg intoned mechanically. I'd been sat in the freezing interview room for hour and half, where was Mycroft?

"What was the nature of your relationship with Sergei Denisov?" Greg asked.

"Business, pleasure, whatever Mr. Desiov wanted." I replied stoically. IT was so much more complicated than that. Getting an FSB official to defect to the West. It took time and investment.

"Care to elaborate?" He pushed.

"No comment." I said simply.

"Are you being forced into this arrangement?" Greg enquired, his eyes revealing his worry.

"Greg, don't be naïve. No, I'm not being forced." I lied. Technically I wasn't being forced, but I was left with little choice to comply with my orders.

"You're attire is revealing and expensive." Sally added snidely.

"Yes, I'm well paid." I quipped.

"Are you a prostitute Mrs. Moriarty?" She asked expectantly.

"No comment." I smiled. She could think what she wanted about me, but whatever it was would never be close to the truth.

"An escort?" She pushed.

"No comment." I smirked.

"What about Charles McKinnon?" Greg asked shooting Donavon a sharp look,

"Dinner partner." I replied truthfully. I never slept with him; I was his handler nothing more.

"Did you offer any other partnerships to him?" He asked again.

"No comment." I replied. Evasive was my middle name. If they wanted to get anything out of me they'd need to interrogate me properly, then they'd get very little of use.

"Malcolm Reynolds was found dead this morning, in bed next to you." Greg stated.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Did you kill him?" He asked simply.

"No." I answered truthfully. I didn't kill targets unless it was a matter of life or death. Malcolm was actually a lovely man, had a keen interest in Dicken's novels. He was an oil magnate; he wanted to do business with the British.

"How did he end up dead?" Sally sniped.

"I have no idea, I was asleep." I answered.

"Does your husband know about these rendezvous?" Greg asked carefully. It took him longer than I expected for Jim to be brought up.

"Not to my knowledge. Then again it's been months." I said lazily.

"Months?" He asked confused.

"Marriage is on the rocks." I sighed examining my nails. This was ridiculous, where the hell was Mycroft?

"Are you in trouble?" He asked, again with the concern.

"No." I replied steadfastly.

"Do you have a healthy sex life with your husband?" Sally interrupted. I resisted rolling my eyes.

"It used to be fantastic, so wild it would make most stammer to silence. In recent months we've both been playing away from home. Call it boredom." I replied calmly. It wasn't a lie. I suppose I was an adulterer too, technically we'd never divorced.

"Did you kill these three men?" Greg cut in.

"No." I said firmly.

"Did your husband?" He asked.

"Not his style, trust me." I laughed humourlessly.

"Trust you? Do we need to remind you, you are under arrest for the suspected murder of three high ranking diplomats?" Sally contradicted.

"Yes, trust me. No you don't." I said quietly.

"Are you sure your husband has no involvement with any of these men?"

"Positive."

"You work for the Government?"

"Yes."

"What is that you do?"

"Clerical work."

"DI Lestrade, Sergeant Donavon. This case is being taken over by the Home Office. You will release Mrs. Moriarty to me. She has no further information to give you. Your files will be surrendered to the Home Office." Recited a man in a sharp suit. He was part of Mycroft's personal security team. Just as these words were uttered Mycroft entered the interview room, he offered me his coat, which I took with a grateful smile and escorted me out of the building without further ado.

As we slid into his black jaguar I looked at him.

"What's happening Mycroft?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, but it will be sorted. I'm pulling you from these operations until further notice. I think you should have some time away." He said looking out the car window.

"Alright." I agreed.

"Keep a low profile Percy." Mycroft said sharply. He sounded worried.

"I will." I replied.

"Come in for debriefing on Monday then stay at home. I'll call when you should come back. On your return, if anyone asks, you've been in Moscow." He instructed.

"Understood." I nodded and got out the car, slipping Mycroft's coat off in the process.

* * *

Greg POV

Greg Lestrade was tired. This whole affair was more complicated than it needed to be and it was giving him a headache. God, he wished Sherlock was here. The fact that Percy had been implicated and then half way through the interview process she'd been scooped up with government immunity and a warm coat. He scrubbed his hands across his face, dead diplomats, MI5 and spies. This really wasn't his division. He moved to sit at his desk noticed a blue folder.

* * *

**Top Secret: EYES ONLY**

**Project Nightshade**

Aim:

Creation of homegrown intelligence officers and honey traps. Operative will be used for deep cover operations to gather intelligence, turn assets and break into crime circles. Operatives will be female and specially selected and trained from childhood. Conditioning will begin aged 5. Operative to be kept with family until 16, then brought for assessment. Fieldwork begins at 16.

Operatives to be nurtured by their handler. It is essential the handler will have close personal links with operative and it's family. Trust must be absolute and unbreakable. Handlers will infiltrate all areas of operative's life. Handler will have role of surrogate parent.

Operative profile:

Intelligence: IQ score of 165 or higher

Languages: English, German, French, Russian, Mandarin, Spanish

IT: Hacking skills - essential

Education: Pushed in natural aptitudes. Theatre, Psychology, Chemistry and Biology essential.

Test Subject:

Name: ?

D.O.B. 14/02/1987

Time: 2:15am

Hospital: St. Bartholomew's Hospital

Weight: 6lb 8oz

Height: 40cm

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Distinguishing Marks: None

Disabilities: None

Parentage:

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Extended Family: Unknown

Subject Adopted 17/02/1987

Status update 2003:

IQ score 188

Languages: English, Welsh, German, conversational French and Russian

IT: Competent with computers. Shows high aptitude with cryptography and code breaking.

Education: Completed 2 years early, top grades in all subjects. Artistically inclined.

Psychological profile: Operative suffering PTSD, unsuitable for fieldwork.

Status update 2004:

Nightshade had gained 6 assets, turned 4 foreign operatives and infiltrated two crime circles.

Status update: Project Nightshade - Operative compromised: 24/11/2005.

Status update: Nightshade reactivated 21/10/2013

Status update: Project Nightshade: Deceased.

* * *

Greg sighed; he scrubbed his hands across his face again. This didn't improve matters; this made his investigation more vague than ever. All he wanted was to keep Percy safe. She didn't know, but he'd known her parents, he'd been at her parent's wedding. He'd promised to watch over her when she moved to London. Percy had arrived in London just as he'd taken Sherlock under his wing, two misfits with wild intellects and a propensity to get into trouble. What was he going to do?

* * *

Moran POV

Tipping of Mycroft Holmes anonymously had been fun, he sprang a trap in seconds that quashed any hopes Watson had of love with Persephone. His plan had been working so well. It was so easy to gain the necessary information. Become a member of a security team; flirt with a PA there. Killing the men was more difficult, but the thrill of the challenge was too hard to resist. The last death was the hardest, he didn't want Percy implicated or hurt, but it was the only way. She had to be collateral damage. Then that meddling Holmes interfered. Jealousy had urged him forward, Percy was his and these men felt they had the right to use her like a possession. He would get Percy back soon she belonged with him.


	11. A Short Halloween Interlude

A/N: Hello dear readers. Happy belated Halloween. It is after all Percy's favourite festival. Enjoy and I hope you all had spooky fun!

* * *

A Short Halloween Interlude

My favourite time of year had rolled around again. The multi coloured leaves falling and crunching underfoot in the crisp sunny autumnal days. The nights closing in and getting the fire going, a pumpkin sat on my kitchen worktop and bat decorations coving the flat. It meant one thing, Halloween.

I put on The Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack and got to work on my pumpkin, singing whilst I carved. It was a ritual that I had undertaken since I was five. I wasn't giving it up for anyone. The lovely thing about pumpkins is they keep away any unwanted distractions and look beautiful when glowing in the dark.

As Sally sang her lament to Jack, I pushed all emotions away. I associated many things with Halloween and Jim featured heavily. We'd had our first date, all those years ago, on Halloween and been caught up in a zombie walk. I smiled at the memory, a time of innocence and fun. I sighed and put the finishing touches to 'Barry'; I like to name my pumpkins.

His eerie grin punctured with sharp teeth, a narrow skeletal nose and two large eyes, one scared and 'Barry' was ready. I grabbed a couple of tea-lights and popped them inside, using my long lighter to ignite the wick. He glowed into life and sat illuminating my kitchen with a somewhat sinister and mischievous gleam. I took a quick photo of 'Barry' and then put him outside.

As I arrived back into the warmth of my living room, I posted the image onto Facebook, with the tagline:

'_Keeping away the ghosts, ghouls and devils in Westwood._'

Yes, it was a public jibe, but if something as innocuous as pumpkin would keep the devil off my back, then I should have bought an army of pumpkins. My phone chirped at me, telling me I had a comment on the picture I'd just posted.

**Happy Halloween my dear.** Wrote Adelaide.

**My favourite time of year! Happy Halloween!** I replied quickly.

**As is mine. Are you dressing up? You should cone to the Scotland Yard Halloween party. **She asked. Normally I'd jump at an opportunity to dress up, but I was tempted to stay at home and watch my favourite films and drink tea. The quiet alternative became unusually appealing. A knock on the door halted my negative response. I hurried down the stairs and was met by a UPS man who was holding a rather large box. I signed and took it back upstairs eagerly, who was sending me big parcels?

The box was very well taped up; I grabbed a scalpel and carefully slid the sharp blade down the seams of the sticky taped box. Inside I was with a note.

_Percy,_

_Stay strong, I thought this might cheer you up and keep you warm. It's my old coat. _

_Sherlock_

I stared amazed, how had Sherlock gotten this to me? Where had this unexpected piece of sentiment appeared? I wasn't going to argue, it made me feel that wonderful warm fuzzy feeling you get when you know someone cares about you. I carefully put the note on the coffee table and unfolded the heavy grey woolen coat. It was a slightly smaller version of the one he wore now, it also had a few frayed edges, but otherwise it was wonderful. I hugged it to me and inhaled the scent; it smelled exactly like my brother. I smiled and felt content. I missed him terribly. We drove each other insane, but that's only because we were so similar. I looked further into the box and saw a lone deerstalker, he hated _'that'_ hat, and a very familiar blue scarf, but I suddenly knew exactly what to wear for Halloween.

**I have the perfect costume. I received a little gift in the post today, so I'll see you there. ** I typed quickly, realising I hadn't replied.

**Ooh, in that case I can't wait. **Adey replied. Just talking about it was making me excited. This was going to be so much fun, maybe I would exact a little revenge too.

**I'm into tricks not treats, poor Anderson. **I wrote, giggling to myself. I was going to be causing all sorts of trouble tonight.

**We will be an unstoppable force. What was this gift if I'm allowed to ask? **Adey asked.

**Someone very special sent me a coat and hat. **I replied cryptically.

**Ooh. I am uncontrollably excited to see your outfit now. Who are you going as? **She enquired excitedly.

**The walking dead, you'll see when I get there. What time does the party start; I need to be fashionably late. **I added, my grin growing bigger. It was worrying, now I thought about it, how similar Sherlock and I were. We even had similar traits in our wardrobe.

**Zombie? Hmm okay then. **Adey queried unsure.** It starts at 6. I'll text you the address. It's at a pub. **She added.

**Perfect thanks. I'm telling that person you called them a zombie, which will be amusing, see you later! **I typed back. It was time to get to work. I had to transform myself into a more attractive, female and slightly shorter version of my brother!

I took a quick shower to freshen up. I stood in front of the mirror examining my reflection. I didn't really recognise myself anymore. On the surface I still looked the same, but the person inside no longer really shone through. Dressing up and pretending to be someone else felt like all I was good for.

I walked into my room and put on some underwear and opened my wardrobe. I stood staring at my clothes; they really didn't fit, even with half of them at Mycroft's. One good thing about being short on cash, I couldn't buy any more clothes, bags or shoes. I knew I had the perfect shirt somewhere; I just had to find it. After ten minutes of digging and pulling out my entire wardrobe I found a dark purple dress shirt, it was cut to be rather figure hugging, but it looked fantastic. I rummaged for a pair smart black trousers and pair of killer black six-inch heels. I needed to be a few inches taller after all. I still didn't quite reach Sherlock's six foot three, but I managed six foot two. I pinned my hair up and curled wispy bits of my fringe. I kept my make-up neutral, just accentuating my eyes.

I checked my phone for the time, wonderful; I was going to be fashionably late. How very Sherlock, I surveyed the chaos that was my bedroom, also very Sherlock, Baker Street was always hectic. Adey's text told me the address, I pulled on my new coat and wrapped myself up in the scarf, adding some leather gloves and putting the deerstalker in my coat pocket. The inside pockets proved a great substitute to a bag.

I got to the party at seven, only an hour late, and spotted Adelaide, I crept up behind her and said imperiously:

"Good evening miss Thompson."

"Mrs. Moriarty. You look wonderful." She chirped happily and hopefully.

"It's Holmes my dear, Ms. Holmes. I'm surprised you don't recognise the coat; maybe the hat will help? I asked, adding the deerstalker to my ensemble.

"Oh!" She exclaimed realising who I was dressed up as. "Haha you look awesome." Adey laughed.

"Hehe! I couldn't resist." I smiled back. It was appropriate that Sherlock was here is spirit, if not in body. He'd hate it, but the Yard needed him.

"You like my pirate outfit?" She asked, giving me a twirl.

"I love it, you look wonderful. The boys will be after you tonight." I gave her a wink. Adey's pirate ensemble was gorgeous.

"Oh stop it you. We need a photo. Haha has Greg seen your outfit yet?"

"Nope, it will be fun, I'm going to mess with Anderson. I might have a copy of the keys to his lab…" I grinned wickedly. How I had acquired them was a secret I'd never tell. I was going to exact my revenge for the years of harassment and the vile bullying of my brother.

"Ooh, would you mind having a partner in crime for the night then?" Adey grinned excitedly.

"After you Captain, this is in honour of my dear brother." I smiled. I felt a pang in my heart. I wished Sherlock was here; we'd have so much fun doing this together. I wasn't the first time I pondered what our childhood would've been like if we hadn't been separated.

"Trouble, trouble. What shall we do first?" She enquired as we walked out of the pub and into the office. The pub was just round the corner from Scotland Yard. Got love a government ID badge with the name Holmes on it.

"Well I don't want to damage any current evidence, but reverse order his filing cabinet, re-label bottles and I have some photos of Anderson, that might just make it round the Yard's e-mail. Mess with my family and get burned." I said to quietly as I opened the to Anderson's office. God the man was a slob. His office lacked any taste, he had a token image of his wife stuffed into a scratched frame, why he bothered I don't know. We all knew about his affairs.

"Hmm. I'll get to work on the files. You take care of the computer." Adelaide said to me, she got to work on the filing cabinets, that were unlocked, terrible protocol.

"Oh yes, I haven't done any hacking for a while; this is going to be fun. Essentially the pictures will be sent from Anderson's log in to the entire Yard, but can only be traced back to his office." I smiled deviously. I was enjoying this a little too much, but as my finger flew across the keys I stopped caring. Soon pictures of Anderson in a rather compromising positions with not just Sally Donavon but Judy from Human Resources, Amanda the Chief Super's secretary and Tiffany in the canteen. How he persuaded these women to come within ten feet of him I'd never know, maybe he had hidden talents? I opened up the Yard's internal e-mail system, attached the images and clicked 'send to all'. It was done. I logged out of his computer and turned it off. I quickly wiped the mouse and keyboard down to remove my fingerprints and stood up, re-labelling bottles and drawers.

"Right, I'm done. Oh Anderson, tomorrow is going to be awkward. Let's go party with the Yarders." I grinned as I finished my meddling.

"You're an evil genius Percy. I like it. Just wondering, what might these pictures be and am I expecting them in my inbox?" Adey asked as we got into the lift.

"Anderson in a compromising position with the lovely Sally amongst others. Don't ask me how I got them, it was entirely illegal, but ridiculous fun. I'm getting my own back for the abuse they gave my brother, they are as much responsible for his death as others involved." I replied seriously. I would never forgive them for the part they played even if Sherlock was alive.

"Ooh sally will be just as embarrassed. I'll be sure to keep close to Greg to see his expression tomorrow. Alright, let's go back to the party before anyone notices we're not there." Adey and I looked at each other and giggled as we exited the lift and back out through the atrium of the Yard.

"Greg is going to hunt me down, oh well, got to love diplomatic immunity sometimes." I crowd cheekily. Mycroft had his plus points.

"Well I'll keep control of Greg. I have his affection so I can make him do a lot," Adey paused mid-sentence and blushed, "oh god, I didn't mean it like that." This sent into another round of giggles.

We re-entered the pub and went to the bar to get drinks. The pub had gone all out, decorated every surface with spider webs and bats hanging from the ceiling. Skulls glowed and cauldrons bubbled. Spooky and popular songs played pulling the crowd to dance. As we waited at the busy bar, I looked to the door, in came the riot squad boys. All of them we built like rugby players. I found myself going weak at the knees.

"Wonderful." I sighed. I caught myself before changing my focus. "Did you ever ask out Luke, was it?! If not, you should tonight." I nudged my friend. She was nearly as shy as Molly. I ordered us a couple of drink and paid the bar keep. We wove our way through the crowd to a table.

"Oh," she blushed, "not yet. We've had lunch in the cafeteria a couple of times. I'm too shy to ask him."

"Go for it sweetie, be the fabulous and gorgeous girl you are. He'll adore you, you look amazing tonight, and you're amazing. If you don't talk to him, I might and I would be so embarrassing and let slip awful things, you best get there before me." I winked playfully.

"Maybe after I have a drink. You can be my wing woman." Adey asked.

"Perfect." I smiled. I might've downed my drink

"Oh wow. I have butterflies in my stomach now. Thanks Perc. She giggled, another faint blush staining her cheeks. I saw Anderson and Donavon walk in, both looking flushed. Time for one more little trick, then it would be all treats.

"Anytime. It's what I'm here for. Got one more prank to play, sorry in advance." I pulled out my phone and sent a text; "Wrong! Believe in Sherlock Holmes" suddenly trills and whistles of phones began singing. I felt that thrill of mischief rise inside. A little reminder to everyone, that my brother was innocent.

"Let's mingle." I quipped and pulled Adey into the crowd towards the dance floor.

"Let's. I love Halloween. Any chance to act up and scare people.

"I know! No promises on my staying sober. I have informed Mycroft I am not coming to work tomorrow." I announced. Halloween was a sensitive time of year. I needed to forget, but I had promised John I would stop using, if I could atone for anything, I would keep my promise to him. No one said I couldn't drink and have a little fun.

"Well that makes the two of is. Just stay sober enough to help me ask Luke out first." Adey asked, watching me carefully.

"That's not a problem." I smirked. I reached inside my coat pocket and took a swig. "I have my trusty hip flask to keep me buzzed. After you get Luke I am going to be badly behaved, I'm fed up being good and doing what people want me to do." I griped. My mood was all over the place.

"Fair enough." She nodded. She looked up and smiled sheepishly. "He makes a cute pilot." Adey indicated Luke standing with some of the other forensics team.

"He does, come on. It's time to be proactive." I grabbed Adey's hand and led her across the dance floor. I swept towards Luke and gave him my winning smile. "Luke, sweetheart, it's fabulous to see you. This is Adelaide; she's gorgeous, clever and hilarious and she thinks you're hot. You two go have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I urged cheekily.

"Percy that leaves a lot." Adey protested and hugged me quickly. She quietly whispered in my ear. "I'm going to kill you." She hissed in good humour.

"It does." I agreed. "Make it a good death, I'm not going quietly! Have fun lovebirds. I'm going secret hunting!" I grinned pulling out a magnifying glass and getting lost in the crowd at the bar.

The drinking began, shot after shot. At some point I lost my coat and my shirt ended up tied under my best showing my flat stomach. I think, I don't trust my memory, but the riot squad boys were doing body shots off me. It was a blur of flirtatious comments and dirty dancing until a handsome stranger in a devil mask overtakes my memory…

* * *

Jim POV

He'd received a text earlier that night telling him "Wrong! Believe in Sherlock Holmes" he found it funny, he knew Sherlock was alive. His sense of humour faded when he was sent a video of Percy barley clothed being mauled and man handled by two men. Halloween was her favourite celebration. She always got so excited and went all out. Their first date had been Halloween, when Percy had been nothing but a slip of a girl and he was younger and slightly more innocent, marginally. By the end of that date, both had known that they had met someone who would change their lives forever. Their second date the next morning had confirmed they were falling for each other and four days later they were a couple.

He wanted a quiet night in avoiding the inundation of pumpkins. Yes, an odd fear, especially for him. He tied to push the memory away, but it was too strong.

_A little boy, he was always alone. He was ridiculed and tormented by the other children. They didn't understand him, his mind. He was small, his dark hair and big dark eyes so attentive and always watching scared the other children. Halloween was frowned upon; it was a night for church and reflection. All Saint's day was a time for more penance and church. The boys and girls of St. Saviour's Sunday School had hatched a plan, they thought the devil resided among them, it was time to send him back to hell. They ambushed the boy shoving his head inside a pumpkin, the smell and pulp was suffocating. The boy ran bewildered and stumbled, tripping onto a hard floor. Sounds were so muffled and the smell, putrid. He couldn't breathe or see. He was so scared. He was only five. He scrambled to his knees and wrestled with the large thing confining his senses. He pulled and tugged and wrestled until with a sickening squelching sound it popped off his face. He gasped and gulped for air. He heard a lock click shut and run home. A smell of smoke assaulted his newly free senses. He glanced around the darkness, looking for any sign. A flame flickered to life, illuminating terrifying faces. The little boy cowered where he knelt. The heat and flames rising, he didn't know what to do. He was too scared to cry out. The heat was making the faces melt and crackle, their horrid faces oozing into burning grimaces of pain. He coughed, the smoke now filling the room; he choked and cowered, praying for an angel. Minutes that felt like hours passed his vision now blurring, he would wake only to choke and pass out again, but a sound of hope roused him a little longer, the locks creaking and new light flooding the little room. Water splashed, the hiss of extinguished flame was loud in the new silence. His angel, his mother was there, she scooped him into arms and to safety._

He shivered slightly thinking about pumpkins. He shook off the anxiety creeping up on him and decided he would find his wife and rescue her. He donned a black suit, Westwood of course, a red silk tie embellished with little black skulls. He slicked back his hair and added a devil mask, something he had left over from a party three years ago. Percy had got him to dress up with her as the devil and his bride. It had been fun. Percy's dress had been positively scandalous.

He got hailed a cab and gave Scotland Yard's address. The Yarders weren't the most adventurous lot; their party wouldn't be far away. He paid the cabbie and stepped out into the cold October night. He could hear a thumping bass line near by, he turned the corner and found a pub decorated and lit up for the festivities. He adjusted his mask, took a deep breath and entered the fray.

He deftly wove through the crowd, the odd person spouted compliments at his attire, but he just nodded and ignored them his eyes roving the crowd like a hawk for Percy. He spotted Adelaide, she was talking to a good-looking blond man, well boy, and he barely looked twenty. He slipped his mask up enough so she'd recognise him.

"Jim! Hi, what are you doing here?" Adelaide asked surprised to see him.

"Crashing the party, trying to distract myself, a few photos of Percy ended up in my inbox." He replied sadly.

"You're looking rather spooky indeed. Do you like the pirate outfit?" She asked happily and perhaps a little tipsy. Her twirl was cute. "Photos? What kind of photos? Oh, and this is Luke." She introduced with a smile and blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Very attractive. Nice to meet you Luke, Adelaide is a great girl." He said openly, shaking Luke's hand. "Percy is making an exhibition of herself and I've been receiving the evidence. Thought I should come and see for myself." He replied a little sadly.

"I'll get us some more drinks Adey, catch you in a bit." Luke smiled and kissed Adelaide on the cheek.

"Thanks, I seem to have lost track of Percy sorry. I've been talking to Luke for a while. Um, she should be here though…" Adelaide spun round looking for her friend. Jim felt himself start to worry.

"Do you know how much she's had to drink?" He asked firmly.

"I don't, sorry, I just said I lost track of her. She did have a hip flask on her though. Would you like help trying to find her?" Adelaide replied defensively.

"Sorry, I know." He apologised quietly, his attention being caught by Percy dirty dancing with two very attractive riot officers. The surge of jealousy was overwhelming. She was his. "No I've found her." He spat angrily. Adelaide followed his line of sight and sighed.

"Oh Percy, Jim I'm so sorry." She said sincerely. Her genuine concern for him melted away some of his rage. "I should have been looking out for her." She added looking embarrassed, like she'd failed. Jim suddenly and surprisingly felt guilty at making Adelaide feel responsible for Percy's behaviour.

"Please don't apologise, it's not your job to mind her. Did she say anything or do anything different tonight?" He asked calmly, reigning in his swirling emotions. He was a ticking time bomb.

"Nope, I mean we caused some mischief before but only to Anderson but other than that no. Why's that?" She explained.

"Fair enough, I was just wondering if she was acting differently." He said distractedly. He couldn't help but stare at her, he was trying to work out her costume. As she put on the deerstalker he realised. It was an odd sensation. To find her so attractive when she was dressed as her brother, his arch nemesis. He thought back to a conversation they'd had months ago, when Percy feared he loved her because she was so similar to Sherlock. That was never the case, she was so much more than Sherlock, she was his forever and he just had to prove it to her.

"God it's disturbing, she looks identical to Sherlock, just more attractive." He muttered out loud, and then he remembered that Adelaide was standing next to him.

"She was excited to get into the outfit. Do you want me to retrieve her off the officers? Does she know you're here?" Adelaide asked, trying to stifle her giggles. They continued to watch Percy, she was glorious, laughing and dancing. She looked alive and vivacious. The flirty glint in her eye enrapturing the men around her, he remembered the way she used to look at him like that. He missed it.

"Really?! She does adore her brother." He conceded. "No she doesn't, I should let her have fun. I have no hold over her now." He said sadly. Perhaps he should give it up, he wasn't getting her back.

"Yeah really, wait, what do you mean?" Adelaide questioned confused.

"We're not together, we haven't been for months. She's had a relationship with another man, she's partying like she's single. Maybe I should just sign the divorce papers? Set her free." He could feel the man slipping away with every word. The monster was winning and would soon take over. The world was going to become a little darker.

"Oh I already knew that, from the way you said it I thought you already had signed them." She commented gently. She cringed at his hurt expression and he simply couldn't hide it. His heart was breaking; he'd always known Percy was his undoing.

"You knew she'd been in a relationship? Why didn't you tell me?" He snapped. Why did everyone close betray him?

"What!? No I knew you had been separated, I didn't know about the relationship." Adelaide exclaimed defensively. She looked utterly confused.

"She dated Dr. Watson, something happened to break them up. I found out this morning." He revealed. When he'd found out this news he did no rage or curse. There was no violent outburst. He just sat and stared blankly at the wall of his office. Numbness took over; the same feeling that had consumed him all day until he'd received the images of Percy cavorting at the party.

"Well I certainly didn't know that, and I'm sorry you think I went behind your back with that information. I would never do that Jim." Adelaide implored, her wide eyes revealing her honesty.

"I assumed Percy would have told you. I apologise, I'm not at my most rational when it comes to her." He apologised. Why did Adelaide bring out these reactions in him?

"No she didn't but I understand, she's the most important thing to you at the moment." She smiled comfortingly. She paused for a moment, thinking hard. "This might be a bit misplaced but can I you for some advice?"

"Of course. What is it?" He replied openly. It was the least he could do in repayment for her friendship and honesty. Adelaide Thompson still confounded him, nearly as much as Percy did.

"I really like Luke," She glanced at the man of her affections, "and I think he likes me and I don't know, should I go home with him tonight? I want to but I'm kind of nervous. Percy's a bit preoccupied and you're the only other one here that I would ask this kind of stuff to." She babbled quickly looking nervous. Jim found himself at a complete loss. He had no idea what to say. He'd never been asked to give relationship advice to anyone, not even Moran dared ask. He wracked his brain, trying to remember what he'd overheard Percy say to her friends.

"Um, I'm probably not the best person to ask, but if you like him see where it goes. If he turns out to be a dick, punch him run away?" He said uncertainly. Adelaide smiled and laughed nervously.

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind. Sorry, I just didn't know who else to ask." She thanked. He nodded still bewildered and again distracted by Percy's antics. He lost the battle at suppressing his misplaced humour; a dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"That police officer has no idea, can't he see Percy is pulling away from him? Perhaps I should make use of my disguise; I'm going to have some fun with my wife. Go find Luke, have some fun and deal with real life in the morning." He announced and giving Adelaide the only piece of advice he could think of. He'd made his decision; he would save his heart and offer her love.

"Ooh have fun." Adelaide beamed warmly. "Thanks Jim you're very kind, well I know if he turns out to be a dick I have both you and Percy to help me out. Please don't cause too much trouble, remember that I still have to work here." She chided playfully. Jim just smirked in reply, gave her a wink and replaced his mask sauntering into the crowed towards his wife.

* * *

Percy POV

The drinks kept flowing and I kept drinking. I was well past sober and the night was becoming a blur. I was too hot and I wanted to get away from the writing bodies. At some point I felt new but familiar hand wrap around my bare waist, they pulled me away from the groping me and into their arms. I looked at my saviour, the devil himself. I found myself too tall, taller than I should be, the devil before me looked up at me with kind eyes. Eyes filled with relief and something that looked like love. Without conscious thought, I felt myself being pulled closer to him and I leaned forward, our lips joining in a searing kiss.

The fire between us ignited, the kisses becoming more passionate, hands roaming and exploring. I wanted to be taken by this masked rescuer, a safe familiarity that I couldn't understand but I craved like oxygen. I wanted to be consumed by my new partner.

"Take me home…" I whispered.

I woke up in a strangely familiar setting. I was definitely still drunk, the room spinning and my body numb. My brain wasn't working. I sat up and looked around, I was at home, how did I get here? Everything felt dreamlike. I scrambled to grab my clothes, they were scattered across the floor mixed with a man's clothes. Every time I bent down I felt the world spin and a wave of nausea come over me. I dressed hastily, picked up my heels and ran out the room to the front door as silently as possible. As I shut the door behind me, I was sure I heard a familiar voice call my name.

I turned out of the quiet street to a bustling main road and hailed a taxi to take me home, to my home. I got into the first taxi that stopped and gave him my address, then sat back with a sigh.

"Alright love?" Asked the cabbie.

"Yeah, crazy night." I nodded.

"You're not the first this morning." He smiled.

"Probably won't be the last either." I smiled back and closed my eyes.

The cabbie told me when we got to my flat and I paid him extra, telling him thank you. I unlocked my front door and ran up the stairs, shedding my clothes as I went. I needed a scolding shower. I had to wash off whatever happened to me last night. As I stepped out the therapeutic hot shower, I got dressed quickly. I was acutely aware of the time, but I seemed to be doing everything too slowly, my brain still feeling like mush.

I managed to stumble across Central London to work. I was only five minutes late. I made it through an early meeting, but had to escape as it was wrapping up to be violently sick. It's always worrying when you're vomit is tinged blue and green. What the hell had I been drinking? Mycroft was waiting for me outside the ladies with a glass of water and two aspirin, my coat and handbag. He sent me home and told me to stay away until Monday.

* * *

Two days later…

Percy POV

Adelaide had called me that morning asking me to lunch. I agreed, but food still wasn't appealing. I was still getting over my hangover. This was ridiculous. I decided to wear the coat Sherlock had sent me again as it was warm and comforting in my fragile state. I got to the restaurant a little ahead of Adey, and checked my pockets before handing my coat to the cloakroom; I found a mask in my pocket, a weirdly familiar mask.

I went to our table and sat down staring at the mask. I was really struggling to piece together what has happened at the Yard's party. Adey spotted me and waved, she handed her coat in and came over to me. I stood and hugged in welcome. We exchanged general pleasantries, but I couldn't resist asking.

"Do you know who was wearing this mask at Scotland Yard's Halloween Party?"

"Looks strikingly familiar." She nodded. Maybe she knew.

"Really? I can hardly remember the other night. I remember pranking Anderson, this mask and waking up on a familiar sofa." I explained.

"Hmm, sounds like you had a good night then." She smiled cryptically.

"I don't know; I drank so much. I'm still slightly hungover. Did I do anything embarrassing?" I asked worried.

"Well at least you ended up back at your own house, and that depends what you class as slightly embarrassing. Dancing provocatively with a few sexy riot officers?" Adey revealed. Okay, that's not so bad.

"Oh that's fine. I sort of remember the dancing and those boys are hot. It's the person in the devil mask, they, he literally swept me off my feet." I added sheepishly.

"Sounds like you had a very good night. Well, let me just say you know the man behind the mask." She teased.

"Do I?" I asked confused. The waiter came to our table and I ordered as much coffee as I was able, and a round of bacon sandwiches, a wonderful hangover cure. Adey ordered a more sensible and healthy breakfast.

"Mmhmm. I thought the mask would be a dead giveaway." Again with the cryptic smile. I was still none the wiser.

"Adey, I was practically blind with the amount of alcohol I consumed, I'm going to need some help." I pleaded. I really needed her help.

"Hmm, that you were. Do you promise not to kill either party?" She asked seriously.

"Depends who it is, if it's someone like Anderson...no one will ever find the body and I am going to a nunnery." I replied quickly.

"In that case shall I help you hide the body?" She quipped her face betraying no emotion.

"Oh God, I think I might be sick..." I grimaced.

"Sweetie, it wasn't Anderson. I wouldn't allow it. I was just teasing, don't kill me!" She revealed with a laugh. I'd never felt so relieved.

"You really had me worried there. I'm not going to kill you. I don't have the energy." I admitted. Still letting that wonderful news sink in. At least I wouldn't need to bleach my entire body.

"Phew, I was worried for a minute there. Well if you really want to know who it was I'll tell you. Are you sure you want to know?" Adey asked.

"I don't know. I should probably know whom I had a one-night stand with; especially if I know them, does everyone else know them?" I asked. I had to know what I had done and whom with.

"Oh my god Percy! I don't think it could be considered a one-night stand and I know who it is." She added.

"Okay...um if you know who it is, would my brothers, Angie, Greg and the like know who it is?" I asked worriedly. If they all knew who is was I'd never live it down. This wasn't good. I didn't need more bad press.

"They do, I'm not sure about Greg. Oh wait; he does know who it is." Adey said thinking.

"Shit!" I cursed. "Kill me now." I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

"I guess that means you worked it out?" Adey inquired.

"No, but if everyone knows, I am never going to live it down, especially as I can't remember who it was." I cried. Maybe I should just start again a new name, a new identity? I would make everything simpler.

"Well they don't know you went home with him, I made sure of that and I wouldn't let you go home with a random guy, especially not Anderson. It was Jim." She said quietly. I stared at her open mouthed. Jim? No, it couldn't have been him…could it?

"WHAT?! No, it couldn't have been, he wasn't there. Why would he be at a Halloween party for the Yard?" I asked hastily, my brain attempting to work quickly enough. The shock wasn't helping.

"It was, I spent a good 20 minutes talking to him. Apparently to crash the party, which didn't happen after I warned him I still had to work there." She said trying to plicate. I wasn't sure. It didn't explain why!

"Why would he crash a Yard party, there was no good reason for him to be there. You still have a job right?" I added as an after thought.

"I still have a job, I wasn't going to let him do anything. And think Percy, why else would he be there?" She pushed. I got what she was implying, but he had no reason to come for me.

"We aren't speaking, we've been separated for months, and now he appears out of thin air! Oh God, this is a disaster. I can't believe this happened, I don't even remember it. Wait...that's a good thing, it means it never happened." I rambled to myself.

"No Percy, that doesn't mean it didn't happen, it just means you prefer to pretend it didn't happen." Adey scolded.

"That works. I am not acknowledging this happened. He broke my heart, ripped my soul in two. I can't forgive him for that. You have no idea what he's capable of, what he's done to me." I said more harshly than I intended, my wrist giving a nasty twinge at the memory of the night we separated.

"Okay Percy, okay. I don't have any idea what he has done to you so I'll leave it at that. Do you want anything? Maybe, a mind wipe?" She offered.

"A new life, a new brain and a mind wipe? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. I can't believe how I'm acting. I'm not sixteen anymore." I said with a regretful groan. This was only going to complicate matters. I would have to call my lawyers when I got home.

"No don't apologize, you were well within your rights. Um, I don't think I can get you a new life; I'm not the Doctor unfortunately. How about you eat something, I hear that helps with a hangover." She offered, patting my hand. She was being great with this whole mess.

"I probably should eat, it has been a few days." I admitted and started picking at my sandwich.

"Yeah you probably should, wow, I don't know how you survive so long without food." Adey commented.

"Habit. It's why I learnt to cook, so I can nibble whilst cooking and no one forces me to eat. I do get hungry, when I do I eat enough for three people, it's just not very often. Sherlock is exactly the same." I smiled. I really needed my brother now, even if he'd be disappointed.

"We are feeding you up then." She laughed.

"Oaky, okay. I have time. Mycroft gave me few days to...um...sober up." I relented.

"A few days? How much did you have to drink my dear?" Adey asked worried.

"I don't know. I was still drunk when I woke up; I stumbled home, went to work threw up and was sent home. I was told to come back on Monday." I laughed, It was a bit ridiculous when I thought about it!

"Ooh, not good. That's a bit of a hangover if you've still got it. Did you have your drink with you the whole time?"

"No idea. I think I've been spiked before, it felt a bit different." I admitted. I vaguely remember being spiked a while back, it was so much more disorientating.

"Okay, well you're alright now." Adey smiled and ordered us more food.

"Its just another night I can't remember. Its not the first and it won't be the last I'm sure." I sighed, disappointed in myself. "Anyway, how was you're night with Luke?" I asked wanting to change the subject from my inebriated shenanigans.

"Oh that was, umm, well, good. Yeah, very good. I didn't go home." She blushed.

"Check you out. I'm happy for you Adey. You deserve happiness, you seeing him again?" I asked excitedly. I was so glad she'd met someone nice.

"I just, I don't know. I like him a lot. Should I?" She asked meekly.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, a lot. Not much sleeping was had." She grinned cheekily.

"Was it good?"

"Yeah, it was amazing!" She squealed and blushed.

"Right, well you have your answer. You like him and he likes you. You have fun together. The sex is great. What more do you need?" I stated and gave my friend a smile.

"I'm just nervous, like really nervous." Adey said embarrassed. She was so sweet. I barely remember that innocence, it was a shame really.

"Just take the plunge, have an adventure and live to the full. You never know where life will take you. Have that epic love!" I grinned enthusiastically.

"You are the best Percy." Adey laughed. She had that wonderful glow about her. The glow only falling in love can bring. I would admit I was jealous.

"You're too kind." I dismissed.

"Well you are the one that introduced us." Adey countered.

"Twist of fate, you would've met eventually." I brushed off again.

We kept chatting and laughing for the rest of the afternoon. It was the prefect therapy session and eating that much food was probably good for me too.

Halloween had come and gone again. This year was a drunken haze filled with mistakes and lost memories. Maybe next year would be better. Maybe I'd eventually grow up and start behaving like an adult?


	12. Chapter 10 - Scraping the Barrel

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the minor delay, I have succumbed to a rather nasty cold and slept for most of yesterday. Anyway, the new chapter is here now. Please enjoy and leave a review or comment if you are so inclined.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Scraping the Barrel

Percy POV

_November 5__th_

After Halloween I kept a low profile. I didn't really want to be around people. I was mortified at my behaviour, but I was mainly hiding. I was hiding form Jim. I really didn't want to run into him. I had no idea how much he knew about what I'd been u to, where I lived, anything really. His reaction to my not remembering what happened between us would be less than positive too. In fact it was a giant mess…another mess.

I had nothing left in the house. I hadn't really had time to go food shopping in the last few weeks. I'd gotten hungry enough that my stomach was even waking me up with its ferocious growling. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a pretty summer dress. It was one of my favourites; I'd made it myself years ago. It was a patchwork cotton dress in rainbow colours that skimmed the floor and was cinched at the waist. It had a purple bodice and hem the skirt flaring in multi coloured layers. I wore leggings and a cardigan for extra warmth, although it was still relatively mild in the city, a sharp wind blew through the tall buildings. I wore my hair long and loose with light make-up. I grabbed my pink converse and a small bag and headed downstairs to Angelo's. I needed carbs, preferably pizza and cake. I skipped happily into the little restaurant and was warmly greeted by Billy and Angelo. They had been so kind to me in recent months. Angelo took one look at me and knew what I wanted; he brought me a large peach ice tea and told me my lunch would be ready in ten minutes. I sat in my favourite window seat, I smiled, and it was Sherlock's favourite seat too. I wondered where he was now? I hadn't heard from him in months.

I happily let my thought drift as I people watched. The restaurant door opening caught my attention and I looked up. There stood Angie and John. An incredibly awkward silence settled across us. I didn't know how to react or what to say. What hurt the most was the look of disappointment in both their faces. I opened my mouth to try and say something when I noticed John's fist clench angrily. Angie whispered to him quietly and they swiftly left. My appetite suddenly disappeared. Angelo, ever observant, came out with my pizza and sat down opposite me.

"Are you alright bella?" Angelo asked kindly.

"Not really." I mumbled.

"Another broken heart?"

"Something like that." I nodded.

"Did you break his heart?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to, but I had to. I wanted to keep him safe." I added quietly.

"What is it with you and Sherlock and the Watsons?" Angelo asked with a little laugh.

"I don't know; they accept us?" I suggested.

"They have kind hearts. He'll forgive you." Angelo smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but you have to have hope." He replied sanguinely.

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Now, you're pizza is getting cold, you are looking a little thin, eat and enjoy. I have your favourite cake ready for you afterwards. Keep smiling bella, you're to beautiful not to." Angelo smiled patting my hand. I gave him a small smile in return and picked up a slice of pizza. I munched on the doughy loveliness of Angelo's cooking and sighed. It had to get better, right?

I'd always had vivid dreams. My mind only really became quiet when I was extremely drunk or high. Not healthy habits to sustain. Recently my dreams had been more unsettling than usual. After the murdered diplomats ordeal, my dreams had been getting stranger.

I don't know if you've ever had this kind of dream, but when what you dream feels so real that when you wake up it more like a solid memory than a dream. Over the last couple of weeks I've been having a recurring dream that I am crawling into bed and pair of strong warms wrap around me and hold me close. I rest my head on the chest of the warm body and listen to the heartbeat. The smell and feel of the body is so familiar. I am always so comfortable and at ease that I drift off to sleep. When I wake up I am sure that someone was in bed with me but I am always alone.

I've always been wary of the accuracy of my memory. I've had tendencies to forget the most obvious things and events that should have affected me barely register. Perhaps I am going mad?

I would know if Jim was sneaking into my flat to sleep next to me, then leaving before I woke up. I had been sleeping more than usual. Staying awake was boring and lonely. Adelaide was my only friend at the moment, she was busy at Scotland Yard and I didn't want to become dependent on her, when she left I would find it too hard, everyone always left in the end.

I feared being alone and my fear taunted me round every corner.

* * *

Moran POV

Moran watched as Percy got ready for bed. He missed the sexy little number she would wear for her lovers, but now she portrayed the 'Goth' girl-next-door charm. It was so easy for him to break into the back window, the window that was next to her bed. At first he just watched her read or sleep, but he wanted to feel her against him again. He could make her love him so easily and it would break Jimmy Boy so completely.

Soon he started entering her room and still just watching her, but one night he saw her shiver and twitch, he remembered the beginnings of a nightmare. More found himself sliding into the bed next to the restless woman, he gently held her stroking her hair trying to calm her. He hated her in so many ways, but he found keeping her safe so intrinsic. The guilt had eaten away at him after their fight on Bart's roof. He never wanted her to lose her child, Percy was meant to be a mother. Hurting Moriarty was worth it, even if he felt a semblance of remorse.

A large part of him loathed his obsession with the girl. He'd been addicted to her with one touch. She haunted and tortured him with her charms and smiles. Her body called to him and her heart kept him warm. He wanted to be a better man for her, but things always got twisted and confused. Moriarty poisoned her against him.

He was pleased she was resting more, but she was thin, thinner than she'd ever been, her curvaceous figure starting to look gangly. She needed to be looked after and loved by a real man.

That particular night Percy had strode into her flat looking exhausted and upset. She sat at her vanity and the tears fell, she wiped away her make-up mechanically. She cleaned her teeth and changed into pyjamas. She flopped into her bed looking utterly miserable. She opened a draw in her right bedside table and pulled out a photograph. It was an image of her and Jim laughing, Moran remembered the picture because he'd been forced into taking it. He had to admit that Percy looked radiant. Percy stared at the image silently. She looked like she was trying to burn the image into her retinas indelibly mark it in her mind. She sniffed quietly and scrubbed at her eyes. Seeing her physical heartache made Moran's chest clench just enough to hurt. He didn't want her to cry, he wanted her happy, happy and possibly dead, he still wasn't sure.

Percy cried herself into exhaustion and once she lost consciousness he jacked open the window and silently creeped into the dark bedroom. He extracted the picture from Percy's fingers and place on the bedside table. He gently lay next to the woman and she instinctively curled into his body, her hand gripping his shirt tightly. He smiled down at Percy and soon found himself dozing.

Luck was on his side as his phone vibrated in his pocket waking him. It was 5am. He would have to leave soon so Percy wasn't suspicious. Moran extracted himself form Percy's tired by firm grip. She looked beautiful in her rest. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. He climbed out of the window lowering it so it appeared locked; with a final glance he left.

He'd see her again soon.

* * *

Percy POV

_November 25th_

With all the drama of recent months I'd totally forgotten about the "_Save the Oceans_" charity gala. Jim and I had been invited months ago. Some old friend of Mycroft's invited us; I have no idea why. I felt an odd sense of duty to attend the event. Other than a select few people close to us, no one to my knowledge knew about our separation. This event would not be the correct venue to announce or publicise it. I would go, I would play nice and go home. I didn't want to get into some entanglement or argument over nothing. We could both fake it, and that's all that was necessary. I looked at the garment bag hanging in my wardrobe. I'd brought it with me when I'd moved, but never checked to see what was in it. I unhooked the bag and hung on the wardrobe door and carefully unzipped it. Inside was a strapless mermaid style gown that shimmered silver and turquoise. It had a fitted body to the knees and flared into a light train. The hem was embellished with silver and turquoise leaves. The under dress was a nude coloured silk that felt divine and matched my skin tone exactly. It was one those pieces that shimmered and sparkled whichever way the light hit it. Jim had actually picked it our for me, he'd memorised my measurements a while ago, when I tired it on for him his speechless response and lust filled eyes told me everything.

The gala started at eight o'clock. It was half past four, perfect. Now, usually I hate baths, they remind me of being ill, but tonight I would shake off my loathing and soak in the hot water. If I had to face my demons I was going to do it in style. I smiled at my dress once more and padded into the bathroom, I turned on the taps and added some coconut bubble bath. It smelled divine. I rested my iPad on top of the loo and let the soothing tones of Vivaldi's 'Four Seasons' wash over me. I stripped off and sank into the hot water. I conceded it did feel nice. I closed my eyes and simply relaxed.

I actually fell asleep for a good half an hour, the cooling of the water waking me up. I decided to get on with my cleansing routine and finished my ablutions by washing my hair. I pulled the plug and stepped out of the bath wrapping myself in a big purple fluffy towel. I stepped into my bedroom and sat ay my vanity table pulling a pot of patchouli moisturizer out. I massaged the wonderfully pungent cream into my skin till it felt smooth and silky. I stayed sat at my vanity and got to the task of drying my long hair, quite a task as it had grown, hitting the base of my spine. The real problem was what to do with it? I'd never been great at putting my hair up, Angie had always helped me, but that wasn't a possibility anymore. I used my straighteners to curl sections and I folded and pinned the curls up in layers to sit at the base of my neck. I kept my make-up light; just some gently sparkle on my eyes, dark lashes and some concealing powder. The outfit would do all the talking.

I stood up, and let my towel drop and dug out the appropriate underwear to wear under the dress, tiny underwear that vanished. I added a garter belt and stockings; I could do heels with stocking or tights, rarely barefoot. My next challenge came in the form of doing up the dress. I undid the zip and stepped into the dress felling it stick to my curves as I pulled it up, I managed to slide the zip all the way up after some clever contortionist moves. Not graceful in the slightest. The low back of the dress exposed my butterfly tattoo, that would have tongues wagging I smiled. With my hair up it couldn't be hidden.

I went to my jewelry box and looked at the incredible pieces I owned. Over the years Jim had spoilt me rotten with extravagant jewels and gowns. Treating me to expensive shoes and bags. Mycroft had aided my taste for fine things too. I was an incredibly lucky woman and I shouldn't take for granted the sentiment behind each gift. Nestled in the ring box was a stunning piece of moonstone set into a diamond and silver setting. It was huge and shimmered with greens and purples. The necklace I chose was an ornate chocker covered in flowers and beads with a mermaid cameo set in the middle. I had some matching earrings that had ornate bejeweled butterflies hovering over the aqua coloured stone. I opened a draw to pull out my long white opera gloves; they were antiques, as they'd belonged to Dad's great grandmother. I pulled on the long gloves, adding a multi layered silver bracelet covered in diamonds and pearls. And finished by adding the ring. My favourite silver clutch bag was already waiting for my phone, keys and some money. All I needed were my shoes, a pair crystal studded Karen Millen peep toe stilettos and a spray of perfume. Vera Wang ironically called my perfume 'Lovestruck'.

As I made to put the phone in my bag I checked the time, 7:35pm. Perfect. As it was nearly Halloween I added my black Alexander McQueen wool coat and left to hail a cab. It was 7:45 as I got into a cab and gave the address of Royal Society building. I sat back watched London fly by my window feeling more nervous than I had since the night I got married.

The queue outside the Gala building was quite long; we were stuck behind a rather familiar Rolls Royce. Jim stepped out of the car looking incredibly dashing in a dark tuxedo, even though my head reminded me how hurt I was, my heart skipped a beat. I paid the cabbie and stepped out of the taxi. I managed to fall into step next to Jim and linked my arm through his.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, we need to keep up appearances." I whispered quietly.

"We do, here." He replied and slipped my wedding and engagement ring back onto my left hand. It was so subtle I only noticed his retreating fingers. So arm in arm, we walked into the Gala. Jim helped me off with my coat handing it to a valet. As we entered the ballroom, I felt Jim's lips at my ear.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered.

"Thank you." I smiled back. Maybe faking it wouldn't be so hard?

* * *

Jim POV

November 25th, the date taunted him. It had been eight long years since he'd met Percy and they'd sparked a love affair that had taken over their lives. It had been 9 months, 37 weeks or 255 days since he'd last seen Percy. Not a day went by when he didn't think of her, sometimes it was in anger and irritation and rage but mostly it was memories of love and happiness. He would hear her laugh echo through the house or hear her voice as she sang. He barely listened to music anymore; it just made it all worse. He knew he'd become more vicious in his isolation, but a part of simply didn't care. A reminder on his phone had alerted him the Gala being held that evening. He supposed he should attend the event. What excuse would he make for Percy's absence? Perhaps the flu? The event would so tiresome without her. Life had become tiresome without her.

He sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. Another bottle of whiskey finished, which was his second this week. He stood up and walked toward the mirror hanging above the fireplace. He looked tired and gaunt. He still looked slick, but like he was living on past glory. His phone reminded him of the Gala again. He sighed and slowly trudged upstairs.

Getting ready for some event or a date or just to go shopping used to be fun. Percy flitting about like a sexy pixie whether she was in silly pyjamas or slinky underwear or even a t-shirt and jeans. Instead there was no anticipation or company or flirtatious banter, just silence.

He took of his suit jacket and tie throwing them unceremoniously at the foot of the bed. He took the cufflinks out of his shirtsleeves and carefully put them on his chest of drawers. He slowly undid his shirt buttons and shrugged it off. He kicked of his shoes and socks then undid his belt letting his trousers pool around his ankles, he stepped out of the fabric and left them where they lay. He felt apathetic towards the garments. By now Percy would have made a comment about his state of undress, she would have come towards him, her hands snaking up his body and given him the sweetest of kisses that ignited his entire body. She would giggle and escape just out of his grasp making him want to chase to pursue and devour her. He craved her and wanted her back so desperately.

He sighed again, a new habit, and pulling off his boxers he stepped into the shower, the hot water relieving the tension in his tired shoulders. He decided he would put on a show. The world saw the serpentine wonder of his criminal persona and he would not disappoint.

Freshly shaved and washed he walked casually to the large half empty wardrobe. All that remained of Percy's clothes were a few rogue dresses and a pair of ratty trainers she'd meant to throw out. He blocked the emptiness out, and turned towards his vast collection of suits. He had four tuxedos to choose from one made by each of his favourite designers. His particular favourite was a three-piece slate grey number; it had a wonderful period feel to it. He paired it with a crisp white wing collard shirt and finished it off with a black bowtie. He chose a pair of black Gucci brogues, polished to perfection. He tamed his short hair and was ready. He felt he mask slipping down, he was Moriarty. James could stay at home and mope. Although, for luck and hope, he slipped Percy's engagement and wedding ring into his right hand pocket.

George was ready and waiting for him at exactly 7:45pm. He slid into the back of the Rolls Royce and off he went into the dark streets of London. Stuck in the queue of cars delivering the elite to their event he felt the boredom already set in.

Finally George was at his door letting him out. He stood, straightened his jacket and looked at the royal society building; he remembered his application to them, which they rejected. As he was about to start his walk up the red carpet he felt someone link their arm through his. He looked sharply to his right and saw Percy, his Percy in the flesh holding onto him affectionately. She leaned in so close and quietly told him why she was there, like she expected him to be angry. Without thinking, he slipped her rings back onto their rightful place.

They ascended the carpeted steps together; he helped her off with her coat and was stunned when he saw her in that dress. She looked incredible. He had to stop himself staring at her, taking every detail of her in, her curves and clever eyes and her warm smile. She was so beautiful, how he'd ever wanted or been able to hurt her was beyond him. He smiled when he saw her tattoo showing brazenly, oh the socialites would hate that. He had to stop himself trailing his finger along the dips and contours of her shoulders and spine.

* * *

Percy POV

It felt as though nothing had changed. My charming and brilliant husband stood beside me and looked at me with such warmth in his eyes. The mask he wore melting away revealing the man. I wanted to run away with him and never look back.

The event was like every socialite packed gala, the super rich trying to make the world a better place by throwing money at a cause to ease their consciences whilst brokering deals over champagne and caviar. The hypocrisy never failed to amuse and disgust me. At least Jim was honest, he was there for appearances sake and that if he was seen giving money to one cause, then clients came flocking in its wake.

Jim picked up two glasses of champagne and handed one to me with a mischievous glint in his eye, I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my features. God, I'd missed him.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm on my best behaviour tonight." He replied innocently.

"Really? That's no fun." I teased.

"I can't be bad all the time. Occasionally I need to do something to balance the scales." He smirked.

"I suppose that's true." I grinned.

"I've missed you." Jim said quietly.

"Me too." I replied looking him in the eyes. I could get lost in those dark brown pools.

"Dance with me?" He whispered leaning in close to me. The heady mix of his unique smell and his cologne made me weak at the knees. I wanted him to hold me close and never let me go.

"Of course." I smiled and relished the feeling of our joined hands. As we made our way onto the dance floor a waltz began, feeling Jim's hand snake around my waist was like coming home. We were so close and yet so far away. We danced for what felt like hours but must've only been two maybe three pieces of music.

Dinner was called and the mass of guests was ushered into the banquet hall. Jim and I were seated together with an interesting selection of London's rich. I slid closer to Jim.

"So we have a Lord Galloway and his Mistress, her name is Trixie. Lady Galloway is indisposed. They're sat opposite us. On your left are Richard Bard and his wife. He's a novelist and she's a charitable campaigner, very bohemian. On our right Sir Rowan Potter QC and his wife Celia. Mrs. Potter is having two affairs, one with the organiser of the event, Lady Spencer and with their driver. Quite the scandal." I whispered subtlety. To outsiders we looked as though we were having a romantic moment. Jim chuckled.

"How do you know all of that?" he asked.

"Sir Rowan and Mycroft are both member of the Diogenes club, I've met him and his wife many times, also its obvious, every time she catches Lady Spencer's eye, her pupils dilate, the driver was obvious they were the car in front of yours. Lord Galloway is a renowned serial adulterer and we attended Richard Bard's book launch last November, once of the publisher's wanted your help." I smiled as I finished.

"You're quite magnificent." He complimented. His dark eyes looking straight into mine.

"Flattery gets you everywhere dear." I said breathily. I was falling back towards him so fast.

"I'll hold you to that." He smirked flirtatiously.

We made polite conversation over dinner. All of those on our table were deathly boring. All the fun scandals were kept quiet and ignored, as was the British elites' failsafe coping method. I could see Jim wanting to reveal what he knew, but he wouldn't, well not yet. The men talked politics and the women mostly stayed quiet. Again, following the social rules. I would have loved to break convention and tell them Mycroft would be delighted to hear their opinions, but thought better of it. Trixie was eying up Jim like a piece of meat. If she wanted him she'd have to pry from under my cold dead corpse first.

As course number five was brought out, I realised that eating was made slightly difficult in this dress. Between courses I felt Jim take my hand in his under the table. For all his confidence and bravado, he actually wasn't fond of enclosed and crowded rooms. The noise always gave him a headache.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. He looked at me and nodded minutely.

"Are you? You're not eating much." He enquired.

"I'm fine, this dress was made for deep breathing or eating in." I laughed. I loved this dress and fir like a glove, but it wasn't practical.

"You look ravishing though."

"You do have impeccable taste my love." I smiled; Jim brought our entwined hands up and kissed my knuckles.

"Trixie wants you." I told him.

"I'll just have to disappoint her. I've got the most beautiful woman in the room by my side."

"That's an overstatement, I've seen at least three models here tonight."

"You outshine them all."

"I can't argue with your insistence."

"Well I'm rarely wrong."

The speeches began and they were long and tedious. I never understood why they did the speeches; these events were essentially private networking events. The wealthy dished out large cheques to keep some oraganisation or cause quiet and got on with their business and affairs. After half an hour we were released and told the silent auction was open. That was where the serious drinking, flirting and big business deals happened. Everyone involved had now loosened up and was enjoying themselves, outbidding and exchanging gossip.

The crowd around the items was large and we decided to dance again. We both knew it was an excuse to hold each other close and not let go. We were lost in our own little world, occasionally pausing when someone approached us to talk. The crowd began to disperse so Jim and I perused the auction items and decided none of them were anything we didn't already have or wanted.

Jim wrote an extra generous cheque to the charity and led me out to a veranda. He slipped his dinner jacket across my shoulders to keep the cold November chill away. The view across central London was quite magnificent, the lights glowing and twinkling. It was romantic and magical.

"Have that lot got more boring, or is it me?" He asked sighing.

"I don't know, they seem the same as ever, insufferable and overly judgmental. I've had six comments about my tattoo tonight. I am apparently indecent." I chuckled.

"Isn't that only way to be?" Jim smirked devilishly. His mischievous expression made my heart flutter. I was in a dangerous place, it would only take a few words and I'd be his. I didn't know if I was ready to take him back yet.

"Perhaps, I just have to keep suppressing the giggles." I smiled turning to look out over the city vista.

"Why did we come to this again?" Jim asked.

"My brother coerced me, us, into going back in January. He hates theses things as much as we do." I said. Essentially I'd been told I was going in Mycroft's place.

"At least we have each other to stave of the boredom." Jim said quietly, moving closer to me. I could sense his body so close to mine, hardly and inch between us.

"Very true. Honestly, I'd forgot about it until I checked my diary this morning." I admitted absently. I had to stay focused. Just being around Jim was making my brain hazy; it would be so easy to simply give in to the feelings rushing through me.

"Me too. My phone told me I had to be here." Jim nodded. He seemed just as distracted. I felt his fingers gently trace mine. We were as bad as each other.

"Lucky coincidence?" I suggested with a smile.

"Perhaps, or fate pushing us back together?" Jim replied seriously and stepped closer to me, his arms once again snaking around my waist. My body automatically turned to face his, my hands tracing his strong arms slowly coming to rest on his shoulders. In my heels we were an equal height, our eyes boring into each other and slowly, slowly inching towards each other. In the distance Big Ben struck midnight.

The night was coming to an end and neither wanted to leave, but they knew they had to part. So much had been left unsaid between them, this respite and happiness was a just a moment. It could've been a fairy tale, the clock struck midnight and they kissed, a kiss filled with all their love and longing and hope. This kiss would lead to more, it always lead to more. They were so close their hearts beating in time.

Percy broke away. She had to.

"I'm sorry…I can't." She whispered and fled.

Jim watched her retreating form sadly.


End file.
